Nokoru's First Love: Book One
by SailorStar9
Summary: A Clamp Campus Detectives/Sailor Moon fic. Ever wondered why Nokoru was so gallant towards girls? What if this had to do with a promise he made to a certain girl? What if this certain girl was Ami? Ami was reborn one century too early in this.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: My first idea of a fanfic was, in reality, this idea, which I had long forgotten, until recently. Therefore, I decided to type it, just in case I forgot, again…

This crossover is most probably the very first seen on This is a (Drum rolls) BBSM/Clamp Campus Detectives fic!

Basic summary: Ever wondered why Nokoru was so gallant towards girls? What if this had to do with a promise he made to a certain girl? Additional notes: Ami was reborn one century too early, so there is no sailor senshi or powers in this fic. 

SailorStar9: (Drags muse over) Marineangemon, please do me a favor and say the disclaimers.

Marineangemon: Pupupupu, pupupupu.

Translation, Nothing here, except the darn plot, is mine.

SailorStar9: (Sighs) Just read already!

Words in italics refer to flashbacks.

Prologue

* * *

It was raining heavily when the scene opens. The camera shifts towards a building, which looks distinctively like the Clamp Campus, and closes in on two shadows under the pouch.

"Daijoubo desu ka, Ami-chan?" 9-year-old Imonoyama Nokoru inquired, worried about his best friend.

7-year-old Mizuno Ami sobbed, "Something… happened… to… Okaa-san… Otou-san and I… must… go to Germany."

Nokoru was taken aback, but he quickly composed himself, "When are you leaving?"

"Tom…orrow, at dawn." Ami answered, sniffling.

"So soon?" Nokoru asked, surprised.

Ami nodded.

The pair just stood in silence as the rain continued pouring.

The next morning, both Nokoru and his mother were at the harbor, seeing Ami and her father off.

Giving Nokoru's mother a dutiful bow, Ami bade her farewell and muttered a 'Sayonara' to the older woman.

Then, turning to Nokoru, Ami requested, "Nokoru-kun, can you promise me something?"

The blonde nodded and smiled.

"Promise me that you'll treat every female the same way you had treated me." She added.

The blonde boy blinked at her strange request, but complied nonetheless.

The blue-haired girl brightened up and held out her right pinky finger.

"Pinky promise?" she asked, softly.

Nokoru smiled yet again and hooked his finger with hers. (A/N: (Blinks at readers) What? They're still children!)

Giving Nokoru one last hug, Ami whispered into his ear, "Arigato, Nokoru-kun."

Upon releasing him, Ami turned around, picked up her suitcase and boarded the ship.

Both mother and son watched the departing ship, until it disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

SailorStar9: A pathetic idea with a pathetic prologue. Read and review anyways. 


	2. Three years later

SailorStar9: (grins) Did my prologue catch your attention? If it did, this is Chapter 1. Pairings include Akira/Utako, Suoh/Nagisa and Nokoru/Ami. One-sided Idomu/Ami. Implied Idomu/Sailor Saturn. Special appearances by certain Senshi in this chapter. And I need to clarify something, when I said no powers in the starting of the prologue, I meant no Senshi powers. I intend to give Ami certain ice powers throughout the entire ficcy. Before I begin this chapter proper, many thanks to the following reviewer. Warning, Moon-family and Usagi-bashing ahead!

Sailor Element: Yippee, another fellow Usagi-basher! I read your bio, and I totally agree! It isn't fair that the blasted pig-tailed blonde gets all the attention. Not only that, she also gets all the finishing moves and power-ups. Sure, the anime is entitled Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, but that doesn't meant that the other Senshi are neglected. (Authoress rants so more about inequality.)

SailorStar9: (clears throat after ranting) Marineangemon, disclaimers please.

The above-mentioned digimon holds up a sign.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue.

Chapter 1: 3 years later

BTW: Words in italics refer to flashbacks and notes.

FYI: This is the St Valentine's Day episode in the anime.

* * *

Ijyuin Akira looked around at the main office of the Clamp Elementary Council and commented cutely, "Funny, Takamura-sempai isn't here." 

Imonoyama Nokoru flipped open his fan and grinned, "Akira, please be reminded what day it is today."

Akira sighed, "Of course."

Turning to Nokoru, who was seated at his desk, Akira suggested, "You don't suppose Takamura-sempai has been buried under all those letters he received?"

"Actually, Akira, I'm not buried." Takamura Suoh replied seriously, bursting through the door.

Akira blinked, "But is a wheelbarrow really necessary, Takamura-sempai?"

The blue-haired ninja sighed and nodded.

Nokoru smiled mischievously behind his fan.

The blue-haired ninja glared at his charge.

"To work now." He ordered.

"Demo Suoh…" Nokoru protested.

"Kaichou…" Suoh replied back, his teeth gritting, as his glare intensified.

Akira had to hold back an amused giggle.

"Akira, it isn't funny." Nokoru protested mildly.

Suoh sighed in desperation.

Almost half an hour later, the commotion within the main office had quietened down, much to Suoh's relief.

Within an hour's time, sounds of stamping could be heard from the otherwise quiet room.

A knock on the huge doors alerted the trio.

Clearing his throat, Nokoru remarked a 'Come in'.

A delivery boy from the Clamp Police Duklyon entered the large office, bowed respectfully to the three officers and proceeded towards Nokoru's table.

Carefully placing a wrapped up box in front of the puzzled Chairman, the delivery boy bowed again and took his leave.

The moment the door clicked shut, Nokoru swiftly opened the box. Inside was a card which he took out. A transparent crystal rose was sitting prettily inside the box.

One look at the crystal rose and Nokoru immediately knew what it meant. Ami was back.

"From her?" Suoh asked, whispering as he placed a stack of papers on the desk.

Nokoru nodded in affirmative.

Akira gave his two conversing sempais a puzzling look.

After Suoh went back to his seat, Nokoru placed the delicate crystal on his palm as his mind drifted back to the very first note she had sent to him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was about three months after Ami had left with her father, when Nokoru received a short letter from her._

_Konnichiwa Nokoru-kun, its summer over in Japan isn't it? The weather's getting colder over here in Germany. Demo, Otou-san said that okaa-san had left quite a lot of 'unfinished business' before she passed on, thus we could not leave until everything had been settled. I have no idea how long I'll be staying, demo a crystal rose will signify my return. Until then, ja ne._

_9-year-old Imonoyama__ Nokoru smiled for the first time in three months._

_Over the past three years or so, Ami had been sending gifts to him on special occasions. And St Valentine's Day was one of them._

_After the Casablanca incident, Nokoru had confided in Suoh about Ami. The ninja had nodded in understanding._

_When asked about why the girl had became his friend, since Nokoru himself was afraid of making any, the blonde Chairman replied that the girl had a special ability and was capable of protecting herself._

_Suoh was about to ask further when a faraway look from Nokoru sealed off all conversation._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Shifting his attention back to the note at hand, Nokoru gave the paper a quick glance.

_Konnichiwa Nokoru-kun yet again. I hope the gift is in time for St Valentine's Day. By the time you're reading this, I'm already back in Clamp Campus. You do not need to worry about me.__The rijichou has ensured my safe return. Ja for now._

_P.S: Do not bother looking for me (but knowing you like I do, you'll probably will.) I'm under strict orders of the rijichou not to appear unless I'm needed to

* * *

_

Meanwhile, 10-year-old Mizuno Ami was standing in front of the rijichou in her office.

"It's a pleasure for you to return, Mizuno-san." The rijichou said, her face still hidden behind the fan she carried.

The quiet girl nodded.

"Hai, rijichou-sama. Okaa-san's 'unfinished business' has finally been settled."

Leaning forward, the rijichou added, "I understand that your otou-san had passed on as well."

A dark cloud passed over Ami's face as she returned a muttered, "Hai."

Sounding somewhat concerned, the rijichou replied, "I apologize for bringing it up."

Ami shook her head.

**"**Daijoubo desu." She muttered.

"I'm very much aware that you'd inherited your mother's title as Duchess of Augsburg." The rijichou added seriously.

Ami nodded mutely.

"Must be difficult for you." the rijichou muttered. That comment went unheard by the blue-haired genius.

Aloud, the rijichou announced, "You'll begin your lessons in an hour's time, Mizuno-san."

The silent girl nodded, bowed and departed quietly.

When the giant door clicked shut, the rijichou smiled mysteriously behind her fan.

"She's finally returned, my son. Treasure her well."

* * *

At the Time Gates, the eternal Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto looked upon the reappearance of Mizuno Ami with great interest. 

In truth, she should not be reborn in that particular timeline, but the Fates have other ideas concerning the intellectual Senshi.

Princess Mercury had suitors, contrary to popular belief.

In the end, she chose a stellar prince as her future husband; the Prince of Orion. (A/N: Three guesses who the reincarnation is. The first two doesn't count.)

However, the Tsuki no hime had lusted after the stellar prince and plotted to steal him away from ice hime. (A/N: Endymion isn't even in this ficcy.)

In the end, Princess Serenity had resorted to eliminating the ice hime in order to obtain the prince, only to have him take the killing blow for his beloved.

By the end of it all, Princess Mercury had distanced herself from the Inner himes, preferring the Outer himes' company instead.

Why?

Because three Inner himes had told her to 'give up Prince Orion because he belongs to Serenity-sama.' Or words to that effect.

The Outer himes had been very supportive of the romance between the ice hime and the young star prince. Especially Princess Saturn, for she had fallen for Prince Orion's best friend.

Smiling grimly, the Time Senshi remembered the accusation she had unleashed on the Tsuki no hime.

**"**Do you realize what you have done? The timeline was perfect; everything was in order and now it looks as if we might lose Amelia! Of all the stupid things you have done, Princess, this is the most blond!" she had spat.

The Tsuki no hime had then complained to her mother, and that had resulted in the Time Senshi's punishment to guard the Gates of Time for eternity.

"How is she doing?" a stern voice asked.

A sandy blonde woman stood beside Time Senshi.

Sailor Pluto smiled.

"Very well, considering what she had gone through in Germany, Sailor Uranus." The green-haired Senshi answered.

* * *

Somewhere in the Universe, the ghastly figure of the late Princess Serenity appeared in the mists. 

Looking through the viewing globe in front of her, she fumed silently.

_How dare she! He's mine! Mine! Mine!_

Unfortunately, she could do nothing about the situation, for she was a ghost.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wahoo, another chapter done! Read and review people! And yup, Ami is a duchess in my story and a very young one at that. 


	3. Will they meet again?

SailorStar9: Chapter 1 goes up! This is chapter 2. As usual, italicized words refer to flashbacks, thoughts and note wordings. Nokoru gets a little poetic in this chapter. Any OOC-ness is regretted. I'll try to get the chapters up, that is if I can still remember the episodes. Since Marineangemon is off to the washroom, here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimers: I do not own anything, except for this pathetic plot.

SailorStar9: And many thanks to the following reviewer.

Faith Tomoe Maxwell: (Cracks up) Good luck with your annoying muses! (Turns serious) Erm, you do know who Idomu is, right?

Chapter 2: Will they meet again?

* * *

After exiting from the rijichou's office, Mizuno Ami went automatically to the library.

The library attendant looked quizzingly at the girl, before recognizing her.

"Mizuno-san, you're back!" she exclaimed.

The blue-haired genius nodded.

"Back to your old section?" the attendant asked.

Ami nodded and she was off into the medical section of the library less than a minute later. The library structure was still the same, nothing changed. Ami had been to the library so many times in the past that she could walk to her favorite section blindfolded.

Finally selecting a book, a medical journal to be exact, Ami settled down on a chair and started reading.

Almost an hour later, Ami bookmarked the page she had stopped and headed off towards the library counter.

Upon seeing her selection, the librarian on duty gave the girl a bewildered look, before signing out the book.

Muttering her thanks, Mizuno Ami stepped out of her safe haven and headed for class.

Quite unfortunately, ImonoyamaNokoru had stepped into the library minutes after Ami left, inquiring about the girl herself.

The female librarian blushed when she saw the Chairman of the Elementary Division, but was slightly disappointed when he posted his question.

Replying that the girl in question had left only minutes ago, the librarian was stunned when Nokoru disappeared seconds later.

While running, Nokoru frowned. _Ami-chan, where are you?_ He thought frantically.

Suddenly, he bumped into something.

"Kaichou…" Suoh growled lowly.

Or rather someone.

_Oops_. Was Nokoru's thought.

Dragging him by the collar, Takamura Suoh pulled Imonoyama Nokoru back to the office.

* * *

Two hours later, Mizuno Ami stepped out of her classroom. 

Lessons in Clamp Campus were very different from those in other schools.

Opening her locker, she was surprised when a note and a white rose fell out from the quite-empty cabinet.

Opening it up, she blinked at the words written.

_Other males said they've seen angels,_

_But I've seen thou_

_And thou art enough_

_Signed You-know-who_

Ami's mouth lit up a small smile. _Typical Nokoru._ She thought.

Carefully tucking the note in her folder, Mizuno Ami walked out of the school. Turning south-west, she headed towards a lake.

Meanwhile, Nokoru was still in his office, stamping letters for the last two hours, obediently as a matter-of-fact.

"Takamura-sempai, is something wrong with Kaichou?" Akira asked, whispering across to Suoh.

The ninja thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.

Normally, the Kaichou would give some excuse to slag off work. But ever since he had pulled him back, the blonde Chairman had been uncharacteristically dutiful.

"You're right, Akira. Something is definitely wrong." Suoh agreed.

* * *

Almost four hours later, the sun had begun to set, giving the clouds a beautiful cloak of red, orange and yellow.

Shutting her book, Mizuno Ami looked up at the rays of sunlight streaming between the trees.

Noting the time, the blue-haired genius pushed herself up and headed out of the thicket.

Taking one last look at the campus, she headed back home.

_Gomen ne, Nokoru-kun, demo I promised._ Was her last thought, before she headed back to her mansion.

A voice and an "Ami-chan." Stopped the girl in her tracks. A voice she knew all too well.

Resisting the longing to turn around to face him, Mizuno Ami took a deep breath, clutched her hands into fists and swiftly ran off, tears threatening to fall. She knew she had to, for she had promised the rijichou

Looking at her retreating back, Nokoru wanted to call out to her, but stopped himself. Even Imonoyama Nokoru was not sure if that girl was Mizuno Ami.

* * *

Once she stepped foot into the mansion, the girl was immediately greeted by her servants.

Taking her book-bag, the butler asked, "Do you need anything else, young mistress?"

"Not for now, Harold." Ami replied curtly.

"I understand, young mistress." The aging butler answered, and retreated.

"A tough day, young mistress?" a maid-servant asked, removing Ami's coat.

Ami sighed and nodded.

"Indeed, Emily." She replied, tiredly.

"Then, I suggest that you turn in early, young mistress." the maid-servant said.

Ami nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you Emily." She whispered.

The maid-servant bowed and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

The next day, Mizuno Ami woke up early as usual and was out of the mansion two hours before school started.

Heading back to the lake, she pulled out the book she had borrowed the previous day and continued her reading.

About two hours later, she got up and headed out of the thicket.

Quite unfortunately for Nokoru, he had entered the thicket only minutes after she had exited, missing the blue-haired girl.

The school bell rang and Nokoru had to head back to the main office.

Watching from the clock tower, the rijichou gave a regretful smile.

_Forgive me, my son. Demo, now isn't the time for the two of you to meet.__

* * *

_

Two hours later, Akira walked into the Council office and sighed.

Noting his upset look, Suoh asked his junior, "Daijoubo desu ka, Akira?"

Akira did not answer, only to sigh some more.

Minutes later, the black-haired fourth-grader finally answered, "There's a girl who's keeping in par with me academically."

"Does she go by the name of Mizuno Ami?" Nokoru questioned, from his position on the chairman's table.

Akira looked surprised and nodded vigorously.

"Sugoi, Kaichou even knows the new student's name!" the fourth-grader exclaimed, with stars in his eyes.

"It's because she happens to be Kaichou's very first friend." Suoh answered.

Kawaii question marks appeared all over a puzzled and extremely confused Akira.

"Suoh, that was unwarranted." Nokoru protested, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Gomen nasi, Kaichou." The ever-serious ninja apologized, before returning to his post, a slight smirk gracing his face.

* * *

After class was over, Ami was retrieving her book-bag from her quite-empty locker, when another note and a single white rose fell out.

_Never frown because you never know  
When someone is falling  
In love with your smile_

_Signed You-Know-Who_

_How did he know?_ Ami mentally exclaimed.

Growling slightly, she muttered threateningly, "You'd better not be stalking me, Nokoru-kun, or else."

* * *

In the Clamp Elementary Council room, Imonoyama Nokoru sneezed.

Suoh looked up at his Kaichou in concern.

The blonde chairman shook his head.

"I'm alright, Suoh." He replied, answering the ninja's unasked question.

Akira pointed out, "Then, someone must be talking about you."

Nokoru nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, in some dark corner of the Universe, an eerie voice said, smirking, "So the little ice hime doesn't remember."

"She doesn't, milord." A minion answered.

The dark lord's smirk went up a notch, "Very good. Set forth to Earth."

The minion bowed and retreated.

"Soon, very soon, both you and the Dragon Harp will be mine, my little Dragon Mistress." The dark lord laughed.

* * *

Three hours later, Ami had arrived at a sacred shrine.

Bowing to the shrine priestess, the blue-haired girl entered the mediation room.

In the midst of her mediation, a very deliberate harp, small enough to fit into her palm, appeared in front her.

It was made of a crystal, unknown to mankind. Crafted exquisitely in the form of a resting dragon, the harp settled itself on her lap.

Ami opened her eyes, and fingered the harp inquisitively.

A flood of memories rushed into her mind.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Princess Amelia of Mercury was standing in front on a giant dragon statue._

"_Princess Mercury, you've proven thou worthy of being our mistress. Me and my clan of dragons are henceforth under your command." The statue announced, his voice booming._

_After that, the ice hime was whisked away in a shower of sakura blossoms._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Ami gasped in surprise as she shook herself out of the memory. The harp itself had disappeared.

"Nande?" she questioned softly to herself.

"I knew I'll find you here, Mizuno-sensei." A chiding voice sounded behind her.

Ami smiled and turned around.

"As it will seem so, Utako-san."

The Kaichou of the Kindergarten Student Council looked slightly ticked off with blue-haired girl.

Standing up, Ami walked towards the younger girl. Another head popped out from beside Utako Ohkawa.

**"**It's time for our practice, Mizuno-sempai."Nagisa Azuya reminded the girl.

Ami nodded slightly, and went off with the two girls.

"Any progress with Ijyuin-san?" Ami suddenly asked, causing Utako to blush.

"Wha… what do you mean?" the kindergartner stammered.

The older girl smiled good-naturedly.

"You know what I mean, Utako-san."

The sentence turned the younger girl in deeper flusters.

Upon arrival to the music room of the Kindergarten sector, Nagisa sat on a chair.

Placing herself on a chair behind the harp, Ami strummed one of the strings. Frowning slightly, she stood up and turned a tuning peg.

Plucking the string once more, Ami smiled when the tune turned out perfect.

"Nagisa-san, we may begin." The older girl said.

The lilac-haired girl nodded and the duet begun.

* * *

Half an hour later, the duo was done with the first half of their concert pieces.

Utako beamed brightly and clapped appreciatively.

The two players turned to their single audience and bowed slightly.

"Nagisa-san, shall we have a break before we continue?" Ami suggested.

The young flutist nodded.

Both standing up, the two players replaced their instruments and followed Utako outside.

Ten minutes later, the trio was seated outside a small café, sipping tea.

"Ah, Earl English, my favorite." Ami announced, after her umpteenth sip.

"I always preferred fruit teas." Utako commented.

"Due to Ijyuin-san's influence, no doubt." Ami teased.

"Mizuno-sensei." Utako protested.

Nagisa chuckled softly.

"Nagisa!" Utako exclaimed.

Just then, Nagisa got up and apologized, "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

Ami nodded in acknowledgement and the flutist went off.

"I knew I'll find you here, my dearest duchess." A sickeningly sweet voice said.

Ami frowned, "I had not expected you to follow me back to Japan, Takasa-san." She spat.

"Anything for you, my sweet." The ever-persistent Takasa Higato replied in a sweet voice.

Turning to a puzzle Utako, Ami said sternly, "Utako-san, fetch Nagisa-san from the bathroom and head back to the music hall. I'll meet up with the both of you later."

The younger girl nodded and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nokoru was running at top speed towards Ami's general direction as his 'damsel-in-distress' signal went on high alert minutes earlier. Both Suoh and Akira were hot on their Kaichou's heels.

* * *

After dismissing the two younger girls, Ami stood up and turning slowly to face the very insistent Higato Takasa.

Frowning deeply, which caused ebony-haired boy to step away slightly, Ami replied coldly, "You're not wanted here, Takasa-san. It'll be better for you if you return to Germany."

"And leave you here, my sweet?" Takasa asked smoothly.

Ami's frown deepened some more, "I said, leave." She hissed dangerously.

At the last comment, Takasa snapped.

Turning crude, he grabbed Ami's wrist and pulled her to him.

"Listen carefully _Mizuno,_ no one is allowed to deny me of what I want, you got me?" he growled.

"Let me go, or do you want me to pull rank, _Higato_?" Ami returned just as dangerously.

Glaring at him, she pulled out an amulet and continued, " I have the embalm of the Duchess of Augsburg, Higato. Do you dare to defy your mistress's orders?"

Eyes widening at the coiled shell that had the Augsburg symbol craved on it, Takasa Higato immediately knelt down.

"Of course not, my mistress." He replied, spitting the last two words out.

"I don't think that's the proper way to answer your 'betters', Higato-san." A gallant voice sounded behind the duo.

The fifth-grader stood up and glared at the intruder.

"Arigato for the timely intrusion, Imonoyama-sempai, although it was rather unnecessary." Ami answered, while glaring at Takasa Higato.

Finally, she declared sternly to the fifth-grader, "I want you out Clamp campus by tomorrow, is that clear?"

Controlling his anger, Takasa Higato nodded rather reluctantly. Then, huffing, he walked off.

The two friends stood across each other, finally gazing into the other's eyes for the very first time in three years.

"Kaichou!" Suoh called out, finally catching up with Nokoru. Akira was beside the ninja, stopping.

Taking the chance of Nokoru's temporary distraction, Ami slipped off into the crowd.

Losing sight of the mysterious girl whom reminded him so much about his Ami-chan, Nokoru sighed and turned to face Suoh.

"Was that her?" the fifth-grader asked.

Nokoru nodded, "I wasn't sure before, but now I am. The hair color and the eyes were a dead giveaway."

Suoh nodded.

"Hey, what's this?" Akira exclaimed, picking up a piece of paper Ami had left on the table.

Upon reading the words,_ Konnichiwa Imonoyama-sempai_, Akira knew whom the note was for and handed it to Nokoru.

Nokoru blinked when he read the first words of greeting and winced mentally.

S_ince when did we get so informal, Ami-chan?_ He thought.

_Konnichiwa Imonoyama-sempai, I knew of your recent, ahem, bet with __Kyogoku Midoriko-san. Just a little piece of advice from an old friend: What you seek can be both tangible and intangible._

_P.S. Although I really appreciate your recent poems, I strongly suggest you refrain from sending any from this day onwards._

_P.P.S.: I know you've been stalking me for the past two days. If I ever catch you, please be made aware that I'll ignore you for the rest of the school year._

"Ouch." Suoh muttered, seeing Nokoru's pained expression.

Nokoru nodded, despite himself.

"Ami-chan never jokes." He said, sighing.

"Wow, a girl who is immune to Kaichou." Akira commented, coming up to the duo.

"Akira, the two of them grew up together. Of course, she'll be immune." Suoh death-panned.

The fourth-grader nodded in understanding.

Quirking a brow at the Kaichou, Suoh questioned harshly, "Poems?"

Nokoru sweated.

Akira, on the other hand, squealed, "Sugoi, it's so romantic! Writing poems for a childhood friend."

Suoh pressed, "Are you sure you aren't falling for her?"

Taken by surprise, Nokoru blinked and blushed slightly.

Noting his blush, Suoh smirked knowingly.

* * *

"How are the plans for the Elementary Ball?" Suoh asked, hours later.

Looking up and down at the huge stack of papers on his desk, Nokoru answered, "Doing very well, in fact."

"Mizuno-san's information can be very vague." The ninja commented.

Nokoru thought for a moment and pulled out the note.

"What I seek is both tangible and intangible?" he repeated, thinking.

Idly turning his chair 360-degrees, Nokoru's eyes widened as he saw Kyogoku Midoriko tending to the garden just right below. (A/N: Since I'm typing this fic from memory of the Clamp Campus Detective episodes, I'm hoping I got the name right.)

Smiling, he knew where Midoriko's 'gift' was.

_And intangible is right. Kyogoku-san's garden is an unexpected, but welcome, addition to the Campus' beauty. Arigato Ami-chan._ He thought, finally understanding what her sentence meant.

* * *

That evening, Nokoru was examining the small garden for Kyogoku Midoriko's gift. It was pouring heavily and he had rejected both Suoh and Akira's help, keeping his promise to Kyogoku Midoriko about not having any friends helping.

Mizuno Ami was standing silently on the campus entrance, watching him.

A shuffle of footsteps informed her that Harold had arrived.

"The weather is quite unpredictable, young mistress." The aged butler commented, shaking off the rainwater.

"Indeed." Ami agreed absentmindedly.

Following her look, Harold frowned at the young blonde who was rummaging through the small garden plot.

"You worry about the young Imonoyama." He noted wisely.

Ami blinked and looked up at the butler. Blushing slightly, she nodded.

Finally, Nokoru stood up, a satisfied smile on his face. In his hand, he held a small gift box, wrapped up nicely. Then, suddenly, he staggered a little, as his body threatened to give way.

Eyes widening in utter worry, Ami ignored the pouring rain and ran towards to almost-fainting Imonoyama Nokoru. Harold was close behind his young mistress.

Catching him, Ami gently lowered to the ground, with Harold holding an umbrella above her, sheltering the two of them.

Turning to Harold, Ami's eyes shined pleadingly.

Nodding, the aged butler removed the unconscious Imonoyama Nokoru from his mistress's hands and piggybacked the sixth-grader back to the mansion, with Ami holding the umbrella.

Once back in the mansion, Ami immediately started giving instructions. Before long, Imonoyama Nokoru was stripped of his wet uniform, dressed in comfortable house clothes.

Almost two hours later, Ami settled beside Nokoru, who was lying on the couch, still pretty dead to the world.

Wringing a white towel from the hot water bowl on the lamp-stand, the future doctor placed the damp cloth on his forehead. Then, she stayed there, falling asleep half an hour later.

The next morning, Ami woke up, rubbing sleep off her eyes. Looking down, she found that Nokoru was still unconscious.

Smiling wistfully, the girl picked herself up and headed off to school.

Two hours later, Nokoru woke up, to find himself in unfamiliar surroundings.

"I see you're up." A fatherly voice sounded beside him.

Nokoru turned to face an elderly butler.

"Where am I?" the sixth-grader asked.

"You're in the mansion belonging to the young Duchess of Augsburg." Harold answered.

"The young mistress has been pretty worried about you, Imonoyama-san." He added.

His brow disappeared in his fridge asNokoru inquired, "Young mistress?"

Harold chuckled, before answering, "It isn't wise to pry, young one, for our mistress has instructed us not to answer."

Nokoru nodded.

The laundry-maid then passed Nokoru his dried uniform.

The blonde nodded and went off to change.

* * *

SailorStar9: How was that? Oh yeah, I'll most probably be adding some Silver Millennium memories in the next chapter.


	4. Memories: Part One

SailorStar9: Chapter 2 is up! This is Chapter 3. Before I begin, I would like to thank and answer the following reviewer.

SachiNyoko: As for Ami's reunion with Nokoru-sempai, she will be 'formally' reunited with him after Idomu comes in. Otherwise, they'll still meet up, but Ami would address him as Imonoyama-sempai.

I know that I ended the last chapter quite abruptly, but my brain refuses to work with me.

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: SilverMillennium Memories: Part 1. (From the view of the Time Gates and from Princess Serenity's point of view.

* * *

The authoress is seen typing on the computer, when she disappears into a puff of smoke with a 'zap'. 

Seconds later, she finds herself on an airplane, with Suoh Takamura piloting it.

Eyes rolling, the authoress questions, "Okay, Nokoru-san, what do you want?"

"Say, SailorStar9-san it has been, like what, almost 2 months since you've typed this story." The blonde 12-year-old reminded her.

The Asian girl glared at him, "Do not insult my typing speed Imonoyama, or I'll pair your precious Ami-chan with Idomu Yudaiji."

From the back, the redhead protested, "Do not drag me into this!"

"Whatever." The authoress mutters.

"Just get me back to my workstation. I'll try to come up with the next chapter ASAP."

Suoh was last heard muttering, "I told him it wasn't a good idea challenging the writer, but he never listens."

Another 'zap' was heard, and the authoress was back in front of her computer.

"Sheesh, characters these days." She mutters.

* * *

The camera showed a shadowy figure within the foggy mists. Then, it closed up, revealing the figure to be none other than Sailor Pluto. She was watching the timelines of the past as the re-appearance of Mizuno Ami was not according to what Queen Serenity had anticipated.

* * *

The Moon Queen had wanted to send the planetary Senshi way into the future, to have them protect her daughter. But the High Council of the Gods had other ideas concerning the ice Senshi. 

Calling on the three Fate Sisters, Zeus had instructed them to send the Mercury princess to the timeline where the Orion Prince was sent to.

Sailor Pluto sighed silently. The camera moved forward, showing the audience what the time-streams presented.

* * *

Third person's POV 

It was during one of the many court sessions in the Moon Palace when suddenly; a trumpet was heard, announcing the arrival of someone.

Queen Serenity smiled, "He finally arrives." She announced to the court.

Various mutterings were heard all over. Queen Serenity had declared, over a week ago, that an esteemed guest would be turning up within the court. Who, she did not say.

After a while, a blonde teenager, with a red-haired teenager, stepped into the court and knelt went down on one knee in respect.

* * *

Princess Serenity's POV 

My eyes widened at the sight of the two stellar princes. Mum had told me a lot about the many kingdoms within the numerous systems, the two most renowned being the Orion System and the Andromeda Kingdom.

After hearing what she accounted, one of my greatest fantasies is to marry one of the two princes.

And right now, my wish is about to come true, as both princes of the Orion System and the Andromeda Kingdom knelt down before my mother.

* * *

Back to third person's POV 

"In the purest respects, Queen Serenity, I'm Prince Orion of the Orion System." The blonde proclaimed, in a crystal clear voice.

His companion added, "I'm Prince Andromeda of the Andromeda Kingdom."

* * *

Princess Serenity's POV 

_So, he is the Orion Prince._ I thought, swooning over the blonde Adonis before me.

Noting his attractive face, I swore mentally that I'd make him mine.

* * *

Third person's POV 

"Rise, young ones." The Moon Queen instructed.

The two males obeyed and got to their feet.

"And pray, for what reason does the White Moon Kingdom expect from such revered princes such as you?" Queen Serenity inquired.

Clearing his throat, Prince Orion answered, "I have reason to believe that my future wife is amongst the princesses within your court, Queen Serenity."

* * *

Princess Serenity's POV 

_He's finding a bride?_ I ask myself mentally. _Then, I stand a huge chance!

* * *

_

Third person's POV

The Moon Queen raised an eyebrow, "Future wife?" she asked.

Prince Orion nodded, "I seek the Dragon Mistress." He commented firmly.

* * *

Princess Serenity's POV 

My eyebrows quirked up a notch. _The Dragon Mistress? Who's that?_ I questioned mentally.

* * *

Princess Amelia's POV 

On the sidelines, I let out a silent gasp. _He's looking, for me?_ I questioned mentally in shock.

* * *

Third person's POV 

Queen Serenity frowned, "You have reason to believe that your so-called 'Dragon Mistress' is one of the princesses within my court?"

* * *

Princess Serenity's POV 

I smirk to myself.

_This is too good to be true. No matter who this 'Dragon Mistress' is, as the High Princess of the Silver Alliance, I have every right to demand any planetary princess to hand over any power she has. And if the power of this 'Dragon Mistress' is handed over to me, then Prince Orion will have to marry me.

* * *

_

Third person's POV

Prince Orion nodded.

Prince Andromeda continued, "The prophecies of the stellar systems are never wrong."

Queen Serenity's frown receded, and nodded in agreement, "It's quite true. The divinations made by the stellar mages are said to be very accurate."

Then, she heralded, "Very well, the two of you will remain until Prince Orion seeks out the 'Dragon Mistress' he spoke of."

Turning to the rest of the princesses in attendance, Queen Serenity declared, "All of you are to assist in seeking out the 'Dragon Mistress'."

Everyone else nodded and the brief court session was dismissed.

* * *

Princess Serenity's POV 

Turning to me, my mother said, "Serenity, could you please be a dear and escort our guests to their resting rooms?"

I snapped out of my reverie and nodded eagerly.

Just as my mother turned away, I stepped down to the two princes.

Curtseying before them, I introduced myself.

"It's a great honor for the White Moon Kingdom to entertain such prestigious guests." I said.

Prince Orion nodded, "The pleasure is all ours, Moon Princess."

"May I escort the both of you to your resting chambers?" I asked.

Without giving the two of them time to respond, I headed off.

To myself, I swooned inside. This was like a dream come true!

Without even bothering if they heard me, I started babbling about the history of the White Moon Kingdom and boasting about its prominence and magnificence.

* * *

Third person's POV 

On the way to their resting chambers, led by Princess Serenity no less, Prince Andromeda fell behind and asked his blonde companion, "Orion, do you have any ideas who the 'Dragon Mistress' might be?"

Prince Orion grimaced, "The seer told me that to find the 'Dragon Mistress', I have to quote 'trust my instinct' unquote."

Prince Andromeda raised a brow at his best friend.

Meanwhile, Princess Serenity was still jabbering away about how great and wonderful the White Moon Kingdom was.

After twenty minutes or so, Prince Andromeda growled lowly, "If she doesn't shut up, I'm going to pummel her."

Prince Orion raised a brow and put up a hand to stop him, "Don't." he advised. "Getting into the bad books of the Moon Princess isn't going to help."

Prince Andromeda nodded in agreement.

Prince Orion smiled grimly, "One thing's for sure, she isn't the 'Dragon Mistress' I'm looking for." He commented, gesturing at the White Moon Princess.

Prince Andromeda looked at the blonde, "Instinct at work?" he teased.

Prince Orion rolled his eyes.

* * *

Back in her resting chambers, Princess Amelia changed into a priestess gown and stepped out of her room. 

Half an hour later, she arrived at a secluded ice temple. Stepping inside, she walked towards a stone square, where four dragon statues were erected at the four corners.

Standing in front of a giant dragon statuette, Princess Amelia summoned her harp and strummed some musical notes.

Instantly, a tornado picked up within the stone square and the dragon statuette turned into a life dragon.

"You summoned me, mistress?" he asked, gruffly.

Princess Amelia nodded, "It's about the Prince of Orion. Why wasn't I informed that the 'Dragon Mistress' is to wed him?"

The dragon leader was silent for a second and answered, "The Fates had dictated it to happen, mistress."

"Then, what do I do?" Princess Amelia asked.

"Keep your identity from him for the time being. The star prince will find you eventually." The head dragon advised.

Princess Amelia nodded.

Before the dragon rematerialize into a stone statue, he warned, "Beware the Demon Signs, young mistress."

_Demon Signs?_ Princess Amelia frowned, as she stepped out of the temple.

* * *

Arriving back to the Moon Kingdom, the Mercury princess immediately changed back to her princess dress and headed off to the royal library. 

"Demon Signs, Demon Signs." She muttered, scanning through the many bookshelves searching for the book she needed.

Finally, after three hours of searching the vast area, she found the books she needed.

Carrying the three books in her hands, Princess Amelia settled on a chair and began flipping through the pages.

What she found shocked the princess of ice immensely.

The Demon Signs were created by an order of mages before the Silver Millennium. They were used to summon seven ancient demons, one of which was the demoness, Metallia.

"Can I say, oh shit?" Princess Amelia mused, despite herself.

"Oh shit is right." A monotone answered behind her.

"Hello Pluto." Princess Amelia replied, not turning back.

The Senshi of Time walked up beside her and transformed back into her princess dress.

"The Head Dragon told you about the Demon Signs?" she inquired.

Princess Amelia nodded.

Princess Setsuna sighed, if the Dragon had told the Dragon Mistress, then it was bad, very bad.

"Amelia, I have to…" Princess Setsuna begun.

"Return to the Time Gates?" Princess Amelia ended for her.

The Princess of Time nodded and disappeared.

Princess Amelia sighed as she was left alone once more.

* * *

Princess Serenity's POV 

After escorting the two guests to their resting rooms, I immediately headed out to meet the Inner planetary princesses.

"Well, well, look who's finally decided to show up." Princess Reiko of Mars teased.

"Very funny, lavahead." I retorted, sticking out my tongue at my best friend.

Both Princess Matako and Minako laughed at our antics.

Then, Princess Matako of Jupiter splashed water at me.

"Hey, Matako!" I exclaimed, laughing as I sprayed water back in retaliation.

Pretty soon, a water fight ensued.

Fifty minutes later, the four of us slumped onto the poolside, in exhaustion.

"Thank god that bookworm Mercury isn't here, otherwise we'll be listening to another one of her 'Please-focus-girls' lectures." Princess Minako lamented.

Both Princess Reiko and I laughed.

Princess Matako frowned slightly at the mention of the missing Inner princess.

"Girls, don't you think we're a bit too harsh to Mercury? I mean, she does mean well." She said.

I quirked a brow at Jupiter, "With my mother'sGinzuishou, there's no absolutely way any enemy will dare attack the White Moon Kingdom. Mercury's being way too paranoid."

"Besides," I scoffed. "Who would want to be friends with that bookworm?"

Princess Minako nodded in agreement, "Whoever chose her to be the throne's heir must be really desperate."

Both Minako and I laughed in concurrence.

"But still…" Princess Matako hesitated at her sentence.

"So, what do you girls think of the two princes?" Princess Reiko asked, changing the subject.

"Orion is definitely mine." I answered in sheer determination.

"Serenity, that's not fair!" Minako protested.

"I saw him first." I challenged back.

Matako cooed, "Andromeda-sama."

Minako quirked a brow at her, "Aren't you going to say he looks like my old sempai?" she teased.

Matako blushed, "Well, my old sempai doesn't have red hair."

Reiko nodded, "Point taken."

"Back to Orion, Serenity." The Martian Princess said, turning to me.

"He mentioned he is finding the 'Dragon Mistress'. I don't think he refers to you." She commented.

Both Matako and Minako nodded in agreement.

I scoffed, "So what? When this 'Dragon Mistress' is found, all I have to do is demand that she turn over the power to me. Then, Orion will have no choice but to marry me."

Reiko smirked, "Really devious, Serenity."

I laughed at the thought of having Prince Orion as my future husband. I'll be the envy of every princess in the entire Universe.

"Then, what about the pact with Earth?" Matako asked, seriously.

"Endymion isn't anything compared to Orion." I scoffed. (A/N: Serenity knew she was betrothed to Endymion, but she hasn't seen him in person.)

"But I thought…" Minako added.

"Endymion's power is nothing compared to Orion." I countered.

Reiko nodded, "Quite true."

"But you don't love him." Minako pointed out.

"Who can survive on love alone? It's his power and authority I want the most." I added proudly.

* * *

"Checkmate." Andromeda announced proudly, as his Bishop cornered Orion. 

"Actually, it isn't over." A soft voice said.

Orion turned to see Princess Amelia behind him.

Reaching over, she moved his Queen to a strategic spot.

Andromeda whistled lowly, "Good move."

Orion had to smile, as Andromeda moved his King to counter the Queen.

One last move of his Castle, and Orion won.

"Beautiful and smart. I can see why the Kami-samas graced me with your presence." Orion remarked to Princess Amelia once the chessboard was kept.

The Princess of Mercury blushed.

"You're embarrassing her, Orion." Andromeda chided him.

"And pray, tell me your name, young lady."

"Princess Amelia." She answered softly.

"Of Mercury?" Andromeda added, surprised.

She nodded.

"So, what they say is indeed true. The Princess of the most Inner planet is smart." Orion noted.

Grinning at her, he added, "But they didn't say how lovely you are."

Andromeda rolled his eyes, as his best friend flirted with the shy princess.

Stammering, the blue-haired princess flushed a deep red and fled out of the library.

Glancing at the startled blonde, Andromeda sighed.

"Princess Amelia is a very shy person." He informed the astonished Orion.

The blonde nodded absentmindedly, obviously intrigued.

"Oh boy." Andromeda muttered, placing a defeated finger on his forehead.

"Well Andromeda, I think I've found her." Orion said, snapping himself out of his reverie minutes later.

"And that's what you said about many other princesses." Andromeda death-panned.

"This time, I'm certain." The blonde prince answered determinedly.

Andromeda looked at his friend, who had showed a very firm expression, one he had never seen before in Orion.

_Hrm, maybe he is right._ Andromeda thought. _I sensed that Princess Amelia was keeping her aura down just now.

* * *

_

Flustering, Princess Amelia ran out of the library, a deep blush gracing her cheeks.

_I definitely made a fool out of myself._ She thought miserably.

Then, she frowned. _Was Andromeda probing my aura just now? If he was, then he'll sense that I was suppressing my power just now. Oh dear.

* * *

_

SailorStar9: Another chapter down. Phew, juggling between fics sure isn't easy.


	5. The School Ball

SailorStar9: Woot! One memory lane chapter down, and don't know how many more to go. (Sweatdrops) Erm, you didn't see me type that. (Runs away)

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Clamp Campus Detectives won't be mine, even if I'm in my grave.

Words in italics refer to thoughts and flashbacks. As you can see in the previous chapter, I don't really like Serenity very much.

Words sounds

Chapter 4: The School Ball

* * *

Days later, Mizuno Ami was walking past the Elementary School Student Government office, when a faint 'meow' caught her attention. Ears picking, she quickly detected where the sound was coming from.

Meters from the office door, was a ginger-colored kitten, meowing softly.

Smiling, the azure-haired girl carefully lifted the auburn-color kitten and petted it gently.

"And where did you come from?" she asked the kitten.

Before Ami knew anything, the kitten leaped from her arms and ran towards the door and scratched the oak entrance with its claws.

Nodding in understanding, Ami picked up the kitten, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Student Government office…

"10." Suoh counted, picking a white kitten from behind the main socket.

"11." Akira added, lifting another grey kitten from under his desk.

"12." Nokoru finished, petting the last kitten on his lap.

"We're missing one more." Suoh concluded.

The two remaining members of the School Government nodded in agreement.

Just then, a faint sound of knocking was heard from the door.

"Come in." Suoh replied, from his position on the carpeted floor.

The door creaked open and a soft voice was heard.

"I do believe he belongs here."

All three pre-teens looked up, to see a smiling Mizuno Ami cradling the missing kitten in her arms.

Suoh sighed in relief.

Akira, who was closest to her, went forward and picked the last kitten from her hands.

"Arigato, Mizuno-san." Akira replied in relief.

Ami shook her head, "Iie, it was not a problem."

Nodding towards the ginger-colored kitten, she added, "I found it by the office doors. How it got out is a mystery."

Stepping back, she bowed slightly and added, "If there's nothing else, I'll take my leave."

Before Nokoru could say anything, the door was shut softly behind the departing Mizuno Ami.

"Kaichou…" Suoh begun, looking at the blonde president in worry.

Shaking his head, Nokoru answered, "I'm alright, Suoh."

The navy-haired ninja nodded. But deep down, he knew the kaichou was not all right. The re-appearance of the sapphire-haired genius girl had caused drastic changes in the kaichou, mentally.

Suoh hid a small smirk; no matter how much the kaichou denies it, he knew the blonde chairman was slowly, but knowingly, falling in love with the girl genius.

_Little wonder, she's just about the only student in the entire campus who's able to match up with kaichou's brains._ The ever-stern ninja thought.

He himself had done a little 'research' on Mizuno Ami a while back.

It did not surprise him that this girl had the brainpower that rivaled that of Imonoyama Nokoru. What really surprised him was that the girl had no martial arts background, yet she was able to deflect off quite a number of combat professionals, and with one single blow to boot. (A/N: This is the 'additional' power I mentioned earlier.)

When he questioned Nokoru about it, the blonde had just answered that this was the capability he mentioned and refused to elaborate.

* * *

Upon shutting the door, Ami heaved in relief; she was worried that Nokoru will hold her back.

"Gomen ne, Nokoru-kun. You have to understand. I'm under Rijichou's orders." She muttered, exiting the Elementary Section.

Minutes later, Imonoyama Nokoru whirled his chair around as he looked down from the office window.

With his fan hiding his face, the blonde looked down at the top of Ami's lush azure hair and sighed uncharacteristically.

"A very enigmatic friend you have there, kaichou." Suoh commented.

Nokoru nodded absentmindedly.

Suoh smirked; he's got him.

"I can see why you're intrigued, kaichou. If I were you, I'd be too." The ninja added.

At that, Nokoru blinked twice and choked on his tea.

"Suoh!" he exclaimed, flushing red.

The ninja's eyes twinkled in amusement, before returning back to his chair.

After the fifth-grader left, Nokoru pondered on his words.

_Suoh is right. Ami-chan, I think I'm falling for you, my water nymph._ He wondered, fingering the rose crystal on his desk.

Akira hid an amused smile; S_o, I'm not the only one with a love interest around here._ He thought. Then, his thoughts trailed to Ohkawa Utako and the treasurer blushed.

* * *

Ohkawa Utako glared at Ami when the azure-haired girl arrived for practice. 

"Ami-sensei, you're late." She exclaimed.

"I was held back, by a slight distraction." The older girl answered.

Utako quirked a brow, "It doesn't involve a certain Elementary School Student Government President, does it?"

"Partially." Ami answered mysteriously.

"It also involved a Takamura Suoh and…."

Winking at Utako, Ami finished, "A certain Ijyuin Akira."

Utako blushed.

Azuya Nagisa giggled. 

"I won't do that if I were you, Nagisa-san. After all, you'll never know; you might fall for Takamura-sempai." Ami advised, her eyes twinkling.

Nagisa gasped and turned away, blushing heavily.

Ami smiled knowingly, as if she knew what would happen next.

"Practice." Utako mumbled, minutes later.

* * *

Time passes….

Nokoru was seated on the baseball bench of the Penguin team.

Akira was beside him, serving tea.

"Takamura-sempai is great in any sports." The Treasurer commented, when Suoh hit yet another fast ball.

Nokoru nodded in agreement, "Having a baseball game for the elementary school was a good idea, but having Suoh play for the Panda-san team was a damage."

Akira commented, "The teams for the baseball game was chosen by a lottery. Kaichou and I were on Penguin-san team."

Nokoru nodded, "Quite true."

Just then, a male student approached the pair and handed a piece of paper to Nokoru.

After reading the note, the blonde Elementary School Student Government President smiled.

"I'll be looking forward to what you can do, my Cinderella." He answered, in response to her note.

Puzzled, Akira took a look at the paper, which read: _Just as_ _Cinderella disappears, I'll appear at midnight. Find me, my Prince, if you can._

"Kaichou…" Akira was confused.

The youngest Imonoyama, however, smiled.

By this time, Suoh was already beside the two.

Nodding slowly, he remarked, "Very enigmatic indeed."

"Kaichou, what are you going to do?" Akira asked.

"I'll play along." He answered.

Then, fan opening, he added, "Besides, I already know where she'd be."

* * *

One day before the ball…

Akira noted, standing on the second floor, overlooking the Gamera Place, "Tomorrow is the ball."

Beside him, Suoh nodded, "I think we can still make it."

Then, unsuspected by the two, someone sneaked up behind Nokoru, just as he turned his head around.

Giving the blonde Elementary School Student Government President a quick shove, that someone scurried off in a hurry.

Suoh immediately jumped off, trying to catch the falling sixth-grader, while Akira ran down the staircase.

General girls' screaming.

Arriving on the scene, Akira asked worriedly, "Kaichou, Takamura-sempai, daijoubo desu ka?"

Nodding groggily, Nokoru nodded, "Hai, daijoubo desu."

Turning to Suoh, the blonde asked, "Daijoubo desu ka, Suoh?"

Wincing, the blue-haired fifth-grader answered, "Iie, it's just the leg…"

"Onegai, let me through." A soft voice requested.

Turning to face the newcomer, the crowd parted to allow Mizuno Ami to enter.

Kneeling beside the injured Suoh, she quickly examined his ankle.

"It's swollen." She noted.

Turning to face Suoh, she added, "I'm afraid you've sprained your ankle, Takamura-sempai."

"I was afraid of that." He muttered.

"Demo, how did you…" Akira was confused.

Slightly downcast, Ami answered, "My okaa-san was Mizuno Nikko."

"Sou ka, the famous doctor." Akira breathed in understanding.

Frowning slightly at the wound, she added, "I could reduce the swelling…"

Then, she looked at Suoh, "That is if you trust my abilities, Takamura-sempai."

The fifth-grader nodded, putting total faith in her.

Ami nodded and turned her attention back at the sprained ankle. Shutting her eyes, she focused.

Suoh felt her remove the mental shield she had placed around herself and gasped when he felt her true aura rise.

Glowing a gentle watery blue, Ami placed her hands above the wound, and allowed her powers to flow.

* * *

Moments later, her aura subsided and Ami supported herself with her hands, as she panted in exhaustion.

"Mizuno-san…" Akira was by her side, worried about his classmate.

Raising a hand to stop his further questions, the spell-caster answered, "Daijoubo desu, Ijyuin-san." It's just that using my 'abilities' taxes my body a little."

By then a stretcher had arrived on the scene.

Standing up, the trio parted to allow the paramedics to carry Suoh away.

Moments later in the nurse's office…

A concerned Akira asked, "Daijoubo desu ka, Takamura-sempai?"

The ninja answered, "Hai, as Mizuno-san pointed out, I've only sprained my right ankle."

At that, Nokoru was downcast, "Gomen ne Suoh. If I had more athletic ability..."

The stern ninja shook his head, "It's nothing, onegai don't worry about it."

Akira was puzzled, "But did you feel faint? Kaichou, you suddenly fell..."

Nokoru shook his head, "Iie, I didn't fall."

Akira was shocked, "Nani!"

"I was pushed." He answered.

On the sick bay, Suoh commented, "Let's cancel the ball."

Akira nodded in agreement, "I think that it should be canceled too."

Nokoru, however, protested, "Iie, the 'Kindergarten, Elementary School Joint Ball' will go on as planned."

Shocked, the two argued, "Kaichou!"

Sternly, he replied, "The perpetrator's after me. Just because of me, an event that all of the kindergarten and elementary school students are all excited about cannot be canceled. I did not tell you, but the phone call said this. 'Cancel the ball or something horrible will happen to the President.'"

Slightly angry, Suoh replied back, "Why didn't you tell us then?"

Nokoru answered, "If I did you would definitely have canceled the ball right?"

Smiling, he added, "Just because of me, I don't want to cast a shadow on the faces of those ladies' smiles."

"Stubborn as always. Good to know you've haven't changed, Imonoyama-sempai." A very familiar, but amused voice sounded from the door.

Both Nokoru and Akira turned to see Mizuno Ami at the door, stifling her giggles.

Nokoru looked insulted, "Ami-chan!" he pouted.

"Acting cute isn't becoming of the youngest Imonoyama." She reminded him, her eyes twinkling.

Akira blinked, _Ami-chan?_

Suoh had to smirk, _Looks like I have the perfect blackmail material._ (A/N: Suoh-san is very cunning ne?)

"I do hope I wasn't interrupting anything." She added curiously.

"Iie, not unless you count preventing another verbal war." Akira answered.

Ami raised an eyebrow, "Verbal war?" she questioned.

Looking back and forth from Nokoru to Suoh, she nodded in understanding, "Oh I see."

"Is there anything we can do for you, Mizuno-san?" Suoh asked.

"Actually, yes there is, Takamura-sempai." Ami answered, entering the sick bay.

"It's about my 'special abilities'." She stated.

"I'm sure you've felt 'it' earlier." She added seriously.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Rest assured that my lips are sealed." Suoh answered.

Ami nodded and gave a small bow, "Arigato gozaimasu, sempai."

"A question Mizuno-san." Suoh added, after some thought.

"Yes, sempai?" the girl asked.

"How exactly did you acquire such, ahem…"

"It's alright to mention the word 'magic' in front of me, sempai." Ami replied.

"The 'normal' term for people like me is 'sorceress', but I prefer to be called an elemental spellcaster." She explained, forming an ice ball above her open palm.

"Why so?" Akira asked.

"Sorceresses use staffs to summon their magic. Spellcasters on the other hand, draw on the mana from their surroundings to cast their magic." She added, closing her palm, dissipating the ice ball.

Suoh nodded, mana, he knew, referred a very ancient term for the energy the magic users drew upon to cast their magic.

Suoh prompted, "So, the energy from before…"

Ami nodded, "Is mana, directed for a healing spell."

"Smart and concise as usual, Ami-chan." Nokoru applauded.

"If I didn't know you this well, Imonoyama-sempai, I'll be insulted." Ami added in jest.

Nokoru had to laugh.

"Smart, beautiful, and with a sense of humor. I can see why kaichou is intrigued." Suoh commented, a small smirk gracing his face.

Nokoru's laugh became a deep flush, "Suoh!" he protested.

"I'm flattered, sempai. But orders are orders. I'm afraid I have to leave." Ami interjected regretfully.

Bowing slightly, she exited, but not before passing Akira a note.

Opening the folded piece of paper, Akira flushed after reading it.

"Very enigmatic indeed, kaichou." Suoh noted.

* * *

The day of the ball….

As emcee, Nokoru announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 'Kindergarten, Elementary School Joint Ball.' Onegai enjoy yourself to the fullest extent."

On the darkened sidelines, both Suoh and Akira stood, looking out for anything suspicious.

"Daijoubo desu ka, Takamura-sempai?" Akira whispered, worried about the older boy's injury.

The ninja nodded, "Hai, don't take your eyes off of Kaichou."

Akira nodded vigorously, "Hai!"

Nokoru was seen moving to the center of the Gamera Place. Approaching a girl, he greeted her.

"Konnichiwa."

The girl answered softly, "Konnichiwa."

"You are the one who have been sending me the sheets and the letters this past week." Nokoru concluded.

"You are also the one who gave me the phone call." He added.

"Doushite?" the girl asked, shocked.

"The 'fairy of the lake' was also you." Nokoru continued.

The girl nodded and confessed.

"Hai, I disguised myself as a boy to take the place of my late brother. I'm extremely sorry for deceiving the school."

Nokoru nodded and replied, "Your tears are beautiful, but you are smile is much more."

Taking her hand, he offered, "Please smile, and will you dance with me?"

After the dance, Nokoru went over to meet up with the two.

Puzzled, Suoh asked, "But how did you remember her name and handwriting from all those letters you receive everyday?"

The blonde smiled, "Not only her. I remember all of the letter's contents, paper, envelope, hand writing, and the name."

Starry-eyed, Akira remarked, "Sugoi!"

Suoh sighed, _when it comes to "women," he has more memory than a computer._

Then, Akira said thoughtfully, "But it isn't good that she pushed kaichou from that high of a place."

Nokoru answered, "That was only to frighten me a bit. She thought that I would land safely."

Placing his hands together, Akira noted understandingly, "Sou ka, She didn't know that Kaichou lacked athletic ability!"

"Kaichou, about Mizuno-san…" Suoh reminded.

Nokoru nodded, "I know, Suoh. But knowing Ami-chan like I do, she'll keep her promise."

Akira nodded, "The settings are ready kaichou."

Suoh added, "Both Ijyuin and I are at your disposal tonight, kaichou."

Nokoru nodded, "Arigato, the two of you."

* * *

At midnight…

A formally dressed Mizuno Ami appeared in Gamera Place.

"Punctuality has always been a virtue of yours, Ami-chan." Nokoru commented, as a spotlight flashed on him.

The girl had to smile.

"I see you've dragged both Takamura-sempai and Ijyuin-san into this 'plan' of yours, Nokoru-kun." She remarked amusedly.

Nokoru's eyes widened, _Nokoru-kun? Conversation!_

"Not 'dragged' Ami-chan. They 'volunteered'." Nokoru corrected.

The girl retaliated, "Ijyuin-san, I can understand, but Takamura-sempai? I seriously doubt that."

On the second floor, Suoh muttered, "She is smart."

Akira nodded, "Indeed."

Then, turning to Suoh, the fourth-grader said, "Takamura-sempai, I have to go. My mothers…"

Suoh nodded, "Just go Ijyuin. I can handle this."

Akira nodded and took off.

* * *

Down below…

"Silkmusett's gown, tailored especially for you. Very elegant, Ami-chan. I expected nothing less from the Duchess of Augsburg."

"I see you've taken notice of my change in title." Ami bemused.

* * *

Upstairs, Suoh frowned, _Duchess of Augsburg, where have I heard of this before?

* * *

_

Then, a single white rose appeared out of nowhere and Nokoru presented it to her.

"A rose for the beauty before me." He commented.

Ami blushed, allowing him to pin the corsage on her dress.

Nokoru offered his hand, "Should we?"

Ami blushed and nodded, taking his offered hand.

As if on cue, the music sounded in the background and the pair begun a waltz.

* * *

Upstairs, Suoh looked on as the pair twirled on the dance floor.

To an outsider, he can feel a certain something coming from the two, radiating literally. There was just a feeling about those two that he could not place. It was as if the two were meant for each other.

* * *

"I missed you, Ami-chan." Nokoru whispered, pulling her close.

"I know." She answered back, leaning on his shoulder.

Breathing out, she replied, "It's the Rijichou's orders, Nokoru-kun. I have no choice."

Nokoru nodded, "I understand."

Looking up, she smiled, "But tonight is an exception."

Nokoru nodded in understanding.

The pair knew that that night was the only time they could be this close to each other and they intend to make full use of whatever time they had.

* * *

SailorStar9: That's it for now. (Looks at glaring readers who are about to slaughter her.) Erm, maybe not. (Sweatdrops) Guess I'll have to continue.

* * *

Somewhere in the Universe, the ghastly figure of the late Princess Serenity screamed in mental rage when she saw the above scene enfold.

She had no idea what Orion saw in the pathetic ice princess, except for the fact that she was the Dragon Mistress. Then, she remembered what Mercury told them about the Dragon Mistress when Orion presented her to her mother's court.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me…" Princess Serenity chanted, as she plucked off petals from a daisy._

"_The daisies will be upset if you keep torturing them like this, Moon Princess." A familiar voice sounded behind her._

_The blonde princess turned around, to see Prince Orion standing behind her._

"_P...prince Orion!" she stammered, blushing._

_Standing up, she dusted herself off._

"_Wh…what are you doing here?" she asked nervously._

"_I should ask you that, Moon Princess. You were the one who invited me." The stellar prince answered._

"_Which princess do you like best?" she suddenly asked._

_Please let it be me. Please let it be me. Please let it be me. She chanted mentally._

"_I think you should know who." The blonde prince replied._

_At that, Princess Serenity's hopes shattered._

"_So, the rumors are true; about you and Mercury…" she added sorrowfully._

"_Yes, Amelia is my chosen one." Orion's confirmation served only to deepen the Moon Princess's anguish._

"_Wh… why her?" she asked._

_Then, she thought in horror, unless, she's the…_

"_There is no 'why' in devoted love, Moon Princess." Orion commented._

_Furious, she screamed, "It's always about Mercury! What's so good about her anyway? She's nerdy, a total brainiac and… and…" Princess Serenity could not carry on._

"_You'll see why after tonight, Serenity." Princess Amelia informed her, coming beside Orion._

_Still agitated, Princess Serenity hurled an entire string of accusations at the Mercury princess, including the sentence, "You thieving wretch!"_

_Unfazed, the azure-haired royal answered, "As I said, you'll see after tonight, Serenity."_

_That night, the entire court of Queen Serenity arrived in the White Moon Palace. It was made known that both the stellar princes were leaving, for Prince Orion had already chosen a bride._

_Mutterings were heard all over as about whom the lucky princess was who the rumors had said it was._

_A trumpet was heard, and Prince Orion appeared before Queen Serenity._

"_You say you've found the 'Dragon Mistress'." The Moon Queen said._

_The blonde prince nodded, "Yes, Queen of the White Moon. I have."_

_The silvery-haired Queen prompted, "And she will be…?"_

_Footsteps were then heard coming forward. Gasps of surprise were heard all over._

_By Jove, she's the 'Dragon Mistress'? Princess Serenity exclaimed mentally, at the final confirmation of the 'Dragon Mistress' identity._

_Brow quirked, Queen Serenity questioned, "You claim that Princess Mercury is the 'Dragon Mistress?"_

"_Looks are deceiving, inner beauty is the main virtue of the 'Dragon Mistress'." Prince Orion quoted from the prophecy._

"_I see no other explanation, Queen Serenity." He concluded._

_Suddenly, a shout came. _

"_I challenge her claim to Prince Orion!" _

_That voice belonged to Princess Serenity._

"_On what grounds, child?" Queen Serenity questioned her daughter._

"_The Fates made me dream of him!" she replied smugly._

_Princess Serenity knew her mother held high regards to the Fates._

_Turning to Orion, the Moon Queen continued her questioning._

"_Did she succeed in wooing you, prince?"_

_Orion smiled and shook his head, "No, she didn't."_

"_Then, it's not Fates, but obsession at work. Challenge denied." Queen Serenity concluded._

_Fuming, Princess Serenity returned to her position. She had thought that her mother would help her._

"_But how? Mercury isn't that powerful." Princess Minako inquired._

"_I believe many of you have a misconception of the 'Dragon Mistress'." Princess Amelia interjected, standing up._

"_The 'Dragon Mistress' is merely a title given to the 'one' chosen by the High Council of the Gods. Her duty is simply to dispute any arguments among the five Dragon clans. The 'Dragon Harp' is only a tool to open the gateway from Kalimdor to wherever the 'Dragon Mistress' is at. The 'Dragon Mistress' herself must support the dragon with her energy alone." She explained._

_Queen Serenity nodded._

"_Court dismissed." She announced, disbanding the court session._

"_Mother, this isn't right! Orion's interest in Mercury wrong!" Princess Serenity protested, after the court session._

_Queen Serenity then quirked a brow at her daughter, "Then pray, whom should he be interested in? You?"_

_The Moon Princess blushed._

"_I see. You assume that because you're the High Princess, you have the authority to demand that any of the other princesses to turn over her power to you. Then, Orion will have no alternative but to marry you." The Moon Queen concluded._

"_As what Mercury said, the 'Dragon Mistress' is chosen by the High Council of the Gods. They alone hold the absolute power in making the decisions in the entire Cosmos." She added._

_Princess Serenity gasped, if that was true, then Orion and Mercury were far more than fated to be together. _

_They were destined._

"_Accept it, child." Queen Serenity advised, and walked off._

_I will not allow it! She mentally screamed. I'll never accept it! Not as long as I have a breath left in my body. I will not be denied from what is mine!_

_The maidservants winced at the sound of glass breaking coming from Princess Serenity's resting chambers._

_Damn Mercury! Damn her to hell! I should be the one Orion wants! I'm so much better than the blasted weakling!_

_She had remembered going up to Orion, cooing, in an attempt to make him change his mind.

* * *

_

_She had bristled and pouted like a child. "Why don't you love me?" she questioned in all innocence, genuinely not understanding how he could possibly resist her. _

_"Gee, where to start?" he snapped sarcastically, stepping away. _

_"That girl is weak, Orion, she is unworthy of your attentions." she murmured seductively. "You deserve someone stronger, someone better. Let me be that someone."_

_"She is far too naïve and innocent." she cooed. "You deserve someone more experienced, someone who will know how to please you in every way possible."_

_Orion's eyes had widened in_ _appalled understanding. He frowned in utter revulsion and glared at the Moon Princess._

_"I would rather die a horrible and agonizing death that let you anywhere near me that way." he hissed._

_Gasping, Princess Serenity stepped back; He refused her? _

_Disbelief turned into fury. He wasn't allowed to refuse her. He had to fall in love with her. She pulled back away from him, much to the Orion's relief._

_All the sweetness and innocence that had played upon her face were now gone, replaced by the expression worn by every woman who was ever shunned by the one she loved. _

_"You'll change your mind soon enough." she ground in promise. "You'll see. Mercury will fall, and you'll be mine."_

_And it was then, when she decided to bring forth the Demon Signs, no knowing how dangerous they were.

* * *

_

In a separate dimension, Ysera, the Dreamer and overall mistress of the Emerald Dream held a meeting with the other head dragons.

This Emerald Dream was a vast, ever-changing spiritual world that existed outside the boundaries of the physical world and Time itself.

In a clam voice, the green dragon, Ysera questioned, as she looked around, "Where is the Spell-Weaver?"

"Malygos is guarding the Mistress as we speak." The gray dragon, Neltharion answered.

Alexstrasza, the red, commented, "It's good you've come out of recluse, Earth-Warder."

"It is necessary for me to withdraw from recluse, Life-Binder. Sargeras is still after the Mistress." Neltharion replied sternly.

"Quite true." Nozdormu, the bronze, agreed.

_The Mistress has met up with the Orion Prince._ Malygos, the blue, reported back mentally to Ysera.

_Good, thank you, Malygos._ Ysera replied back.

"The two descendents of Elune had gone too far as to challenge the High Council's authority. Zeus had ensured that the High Council's power is never to be defied." Neltharion added.

Alexstrasza was worried, "But Metallia…"

"That demoness is only a minor threat. Queen Serenity had atoned her sins by sealing that demoness away." Ysera answered.

"What about the Princess?" Neltharion asked.

"Her lust of someone who is destined for another has resulted in the reappearance of the Demon Signs. She also didn't know something. Both Orion and the Mistress are soulmates. As such, they share a connection with the other. One will feel and experience what the other felt." Ysera added.

Nozdormu gasped at Ysera's implication, "And if one dies, so will the other."

The Dreamer nodded.

"Princess Serenity had indirectly caused the downfall of her Kingdom, by summoning the Demons Signs and indirectly killing one of the planetary senshi." She concluded.

"Isn't she betrothed to Endymion?" Alexstrasza questioned.

"She is, but she wanted another." Ysera explained.

Nozdormu snorted, "She's spoilt, that's what."

"Nozdormu is right, the Moon Princess had been sheltered ever since she was born. She had been fed from a silver spoon since young. To her, life is a bed of roses. She will do whatever it takes for things to go her way." Ysera replied.

Alexstrasza concluded, "So, that's what happened to the 'perfect couple'."

Ysera nodded, "She didn't care who got hurt, as long as Orion was hers."

"In the end, it was Orion who took that hit for the Mistress." She added.

"I have half a mind to kill her right now." Nozdormu growled.

"Too bad, you can't, since she's already dead." Ysera pacified the bronze dragon.

Neltharion agreed.

* * *

SailorStar9: This is the next 'case'. Suoh-lovers will probably like this part.

* * *

Time passes…

At CLAMP Campus Archery Range, an archery competition was being held.

After a student hit his target, general girls' screaming were heard as Takamura Suoh took the stage.

"Suoh-san is next." One was heard exclaiming.

Standing up, the fifth-grader readied his arrow, hitting a bull's eye.

Once again, the girls screamed.

"A bulls eye! He's great indeed!" another girl blurted out.

After the match, Suoh was in the back of the archery range, refreshing himself. As he turned off the faucet, he suddenly heard a flute playing.

_What sound is it? A flute?_ He wondered.

While walking around to source out the origin of the flute player, Suoh continued to speculate; _It is a flute. And a Japanese flute...There isn't a music room around here and in CLAMP Campus there isn't a class or club with Japanese instruments, and elementary school and up all have classes right now. Who is it?_

Eventually, Suoh finally chanced upon the flute player.

The petite lilac-haired girl, upon spotting a stranger, leapt off the branch she was sitting on, and fled.

"Yamatte!" Suoh cried out to the mysterious girl, whom he dubbed ' the Wisteria fairy'.

With the wind blew past him, Suoh wondered, "What was that?"

The next day, in the Elementary Student Government Room, Akira called, "Takamura-sempai."

Still not getting an answer, Akira called again, "Takamura-sempai?"

At that, Suoh became aware of Akira.

"What is it Ijyuin?" he asked.

"I want you to look through these documents…" Akira replied, worried.

Suoh nodded, "I understand."

Worriedly, Akira asked, "Takamura-sempai, are you sick?"

Suoh shook his head, "Daijobu."

"Demo, you seem to be out of it." Akira noted.

At that moment, the door opened.

"Gomen nasai, I'm late." Nokoru apologized.

Noticing the wisterias in his arms, Suoh stood up abruptly.

"Kaichou, that wisteria..."

Remotely surprised, Nokoru blinked and replied, "Y...yeah...the wisterias by the archery range was beautiful, so I got them from the CLAMP Campus gardening club who is in charge of it. What about it?"

Sitting down, Suoh answered, "Iie, it is nothing."

Sneaking beside Akira, Nokoru whispered to the fourth-grader, "Did he find out something I did?"

Blinking, Akira shook his head and replied, "I don't think so. If he did, then Kaichou's desk would be over flowing with documents."

At that, Nokoru sweatdropped, "A… Akira…"

It was not long before document stamping was heard.

Passing a stack of papers to the Treasurer, Suoh said, "It's the document for the elementary school teachers, hand this in as it is."

Akira nodded and answered, "I'll go to the teacher's lounge now."

The door closed seconds later.

Nokoru began, "Su…" and was cut off by a door knock.

Clearing his throat, the blonde six-grader answered, "Please come in."

The door opened to reveal Ohkawa Utako.

"Excuse me, konnichiwa, President Imonoyama of the Elementary School Student Government." She greeted him.

Nokoru brightened and replied, "Well, President Ohkawa of the Kindergarten Student Government. Arigato for coming."

"It is about the Kindergarten's Fall Garden Party that I sent the other day." The ebony-haired kindergartner added.

Nokoru nodded and replied, "Of course, the Elementary Student Government will support it fully."

"Arigato, I have already received permission from the Board of Trustees and the

Gardening Club. We will try our best to make it a wonderful garden party." Utako answered.

Opening his fan, Nokoru noted, "But it is a splendid idea, to use the wisteria trellis by the archery range as the stage for the garden party."

Utako nodded in agreement, "I heard the plan to replant the wisteria on the wisteria trellis to a circular shape, so I thought it fit to use as a stage for this year's kindergarten's fall garden party. A week later, the garden club is going to replant it from the current rectangular shape to a donut shape."

Nokoru added in understanding, "It is for the readjustment for the vines to growth."

Utako smiled and replied, "The detailed plans for the garden party. Gomen to have taken your time, I will leave now."

Nokoru laughed, "I am quite delighted to exchange words with a beautiful lady."

Blushing slightly, Utako answered," How flattering. So…"

Nokoru stopped her from continuing, "President Ohkawa."

"Nani?" The kindergartner inquired.

"You who are beautiful, is glowing with beauty right now is because of "love"?" he concluded.

On the fan, the 'on target' wordings were seen.

Smiling mysteriously, the kindergartner replied, "I could say the same for you, President Imonoyama."

Then, she shut the door, leaving a bewildered Imonoyama Nokoru.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Nokoru added, "It is true that women becomes more beautiful when they are in "love." I would like to meet the person who has captured her heart."

Just then, the door opened. Akira had returned.

"I just returned. Was someone here?" he inquired.

Nokoru nodded, replying, "Hai, a charming customer."

Suddenly remembering something, Akira produced a document.

"Oh yes, this."

"What is this?" Nokoru inquired.

"I was handed at the Teacher's lounge. This past week, there seems to be an unexplained phenomenon at the CLAMP Campus Colosseum and the Salad Bowl Dome, so they wanted to report it to the Elementary Student Government." Akira explained.

A brow quirked, Nokoru asked, "An unexplained phenomenon?"

Akira nodded, "The stage of the colosseum was destroyed. The ground of the Salad Bowl Dome was split as if by a huge sickle."

Frowning, Nokoru concluded, "It's too far to be a prank."

Akira pressed, "Someone in CLAMP Campus to do such a thing...do you think it's an outside job?"

Nokoru laughed, "It's the first serious job for the CLAMP Campus Detective Team since it started. So let's go to the scene of the crime..."

"They already asked the CLAMP Campus Investigation Team." Akira reported.

Nokoru facefaulted.

A movement outside the window caught their attention.

"What is that?" Akira asked.

"That is the missile that the CLAMP Campus Electrical Engineering Department built from the request of the Raichou. It must be in it's last test run." Nokoru explained.

At that, Akira was puzzled, "Do missiles fly that slow?"

"That missile is special. It is able to go from a slow speed of a blimp to a speed close to the sound barrier." Nokoru clarified.

"Sugoi!" Akira exclaimed, impressed.

Then, he asked, "But what is the Raichou going to use it for?"

Nokoru thought for a while and added, "That missile has a camera on it, so she must use it to look at the campus."

"But why use a missile for it. There are blimps, helicopters, and etc..." Akira inquired.

Fan opening, Nokoru replied, "It seemed interesting."

Akira fell sideways.

In fifth Grade Class Z, the girl students were worried about one Takamura Suoh.

"What is wrong with Suoh-san?" a girl asked.

"He seems down these couple of days. He's always quiet but this is different. He seems to be in thought." Another added.

"Is he sick?" one asked

"I'm worried." Another replied.

In the midst of class, Suoh wondered, _Was it an illusion?_

After class, Suoh was walking towards the Elementary Student Government Room, when Nokoru caught up with him.

"Suoh!" the blonde cried out.

His attention caught, Suoh answered, "Kaichou!"

"Akira is absent today." Nokoru added.

"Did something happen?" Suoh inquired.

Nokoru answered, "Fourth graders are on a trip for five days. Akira said that yesterday." Surprised that Suoh was not paying attention.

Suoh frowned and nodded, _Now that I think about it..._

"Suoh, let's go to the Kindergarten Garden Party rehearsal as a break." Nokoru encouraged.

_Let's go, let's go._ He added mentally.

Suoh objected, "But there are documents that must be finished by today."

"It's alright, alright." Nokoru assured him, pulling the rather unwilling Suoh along.

Upon arrival, Nokoru noted, "They seemed to have finished moving the wisteria trellis to a circular shape."

Suoh reminded, "Kaichou, the documents for today's student government..."

"President Imonoyama." A voice sounded behind them.

Turning around, Nokoru answered, "President Ohkawa. The Kindergarten Garden Party is tomorrow. The preparations seem to be going smoothly."

Utako nodded in agreement.

Turning to Suoh, she added, "Please come tomorrow, Secretary Takamura too."

Amazed at the wisteria formation, Nokoru thought, _Wisterias in the fall. CLAMP Campus Garden Club is amazing._

Nodding, Suoh answered, "Arigato."

A shuffle of footsteps alerted the trio.

"The rehearsal just started." Utako noted.

Suoh gasped in recognition at the player. _That girl..._

"So, that is Lady Azuya Nagisa." Nokoru nodded.

Surprised, Suoh asked, "Kaichou, you know her?"

Nokoru nodded, "She is a great Japanese-style dancer as her mother and a renowned traditional court musician as her father. She herself has talents surpassing her parents. She is certainly going to be in Class Z in the future."

Realization dawning on him, Suoh remarked, "So that's why she was playing the flute..."

Laughing evilly, Nokoru asked, "What is it Suoh, do you know Lady Nagisa?"

Stammering, the ninja replied, "N…no, it's not that..."

Then, Nokoru noticed something.

"President Ohkawa." he interjected.

"Hai, President Imonoyama?" Utako inquired.

"If Lady Nagisa plays the flute, then why is a harp present?"

Utako smiled, "The 'Harpist of Illusions' will be making a guest performance alongside with Nagisa-chan."

"The 'Harpist of Illusions'?" both elementary students echoed.

Utako nodded.

"And you know her pretty well too, President Imonoyama." Utako added mysteriously.

For once, Imonoyama Nokoru was confused.

* * *

The next day…

General typing sounds were heard the Elementary Student Government Room.

At his desk, Suoh was typing away busily when he hit on his stack of neatly arranged documents.

"Suoh, aren't you going to the garden party?" Nokoru inquired.

"I am working." The strict ninja answered, as he continued typing.

Regretfully, Nokoru replied," Ohkawa President invited us."

"There are piles of documents still left." Suoh added adamantly.

"By the way, Kaichou what are you doing on the computer?" he questioned.

The President answered, "I am compiling data of the unknown destructions on CLAMP Campus that Akira brought from the Teacher's Lounge."

"Kaichou!" Suoh asserted, a vein popping on his forehead. (A/N: Don't these two remind you of fandom Duo and Wufei?)

_Fooling around again!_ He thought angrily.

Nokoru added, "It's probably the time of Lady Nagisa's performance."

Suoh fell over.

Chuckling evilly, Nokoru thought, _This is interesting._

His computer screen beeped, alerting the sixth-grader.

"Nani!"

Suoh managed to pull himself up, shaking his head in resignation.

"Suoh!" Nokoru blunted out.

"H…Hai?" he asked.

"Look at this!" the sixth-grader exclaimed in shock.

The blue-haired ninja got off his seat.

"It's the data of the flight course of the missile that the chairwoman requested." Nokoru realized.

He added, "And these are places where the missile reached its fastest speed. When the Colosseum and the Salad Bowl is placed on top of it…"

Suoh frowned, "The two points do much, but at other areas it did not appear so why only the Colosseum and the Salad Bowl?"

"It's the circular shape." Nokoru concluded.

"Circular?" Suoh was baffled.

"The Colosseum is conical shaped. The Salad Bowl had it's roof opened on the day of destruction, so this was also conical shaped. And because something high speed passed on top of it..." Nokoru explained.

Realization dawning, Suoh added, "Wind forms, and the center of the cone turned into a vacuum."

Nokoru nodded, "Then a slicing phenomenon occurred. The test run of the missile both occurred at night, so there was no one at the two points, so it is good that no one was hurt."

Suoh breathed out, "Amazing Kaichou."

Nokoru flipped open his fan and said, "I would like them to request it to the "CLAMP Campus Detective Team" for next time."

"So, the missile right now…" Suoh prompted.

"In its test run! And they are going to test the fastest speed again in the next couple of minutes!" Nokoru responded.

Suoh asked, "Can't you stop the test?"

Nokoru shook his head, "Iie, the test runs the course that was programmed before. It's set that outsiders can't interfere with it."

In deep thought, Suoh added, "I don't think there are anymore conical shaped buildings on CLAMP Campus aside from the Colosseum and the Salad Bowl. The test course…"

Sudden understanding dawning on him, Nokoru exclaimed, "The Wisteria Trellis! They just replanted the wisteria so the center is conical shaped!"

At the comment, Suoh opened the window and jumped out, running towards the Wisteria Trellis.

Nokoru called out to him from the open window.

"Suoh!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Wisteria Trellis, Azuya Nagisa was playing on her flute, accompanied by the 'Harpist of Illusions', who turned out to be Mizuno Ami.

"Nagisa-san's playing is always amazing." A student breathed in awe.

Another student nodded, "And who would have expected the 'Harpist of Illusions' to be Mizuno-sempai."

The student beside them added, "Mizuno-sempai is indeed astounding. Not only is she an accomplished harpist, she also an excellent swimmer and a top-grade ice skater."

A fourth student agreed.

"Even Japan's National Swimming Team wants her in their Olympic swim squad."

"The Olympic swim squad? Isn't she too young?" the first student asked.

Everyone else nodded.

"But I've heard they've reserved a place for her." The student who mentioned about the Olympic swim squad added.

"Sugoi! Mizuno-sempai is indeed amazing."

Just then, the missile flew past, and a high pitched sound was heard.

The audience was sent running.

A higher pitch sound was heard and things started breaking apart.

Leaping away from the flying debris, Ami looked on, shocked as Nagisa stood still, scared.

"Nagisa-san!" the older girl screamed.

"Kyaa!" Nagisa let out a cry of pure shock.

More things fell apart.

That split second, Suoh leapt up and carried Nagisa out of the danger line.

Upon realizing her rescuer, Nagisa blushed and muttered, "Arigato ...for rescuing me."

An "Ami-sensei, abunai!" scream from Utako alerted the pair that the danger was not entirely over.

On the sidelines, Suoh and Nagisa could only watch as the trail of destruction headed towards Mizuno Ami.

Reacting on instinct alone, Ami's eyes grew feral, as an eerie wind of frost picked up around her.

At that point, Nokoru arrived on the scene.

"S…seem to make it." He said, panting.

After catching his breath, his eyes widened at a levitating Mizuno Ami.

"Shitmatta, Ami-chan!" he exclaimed.

After gathering enough energy, Ami released the accumulated power, deflecting the numerous debris that was headed towards her.

Powering down, she fainted, collapsing on the destroyed brick ground.

Leaping up on the stage, Nokoru caught her just in time, before she hit the floor.

"President Imonoyama! What happened?" Utako asked, kneeling beside him, worry evident in her voice.

"It is the words of the chairwoman that all is her fault. She will make compensations for ruining the Kindergarten Garden Party." He answered.

"And Ami-sensei…" she pressed, looking rather distressed at Ami's demise.

"She'll be fine. That outburst drained her of much of her energy." He answered.

"Well, one good thing did come out of this mess." Utako commented, looking over at Suoh and Nagisa.

Nokoru nodded, "Indeed."

Utako agreed, "I don't seem to understand the situation...but those two seems to have gone well."

Nokoru managed a relieved smile, "I wanted both of them to meet in a more sedate manner...but Suoh and Lady Nagisa seems to have been able to meet."

Utako nodded apologetically, "Gomen nasi for making an unreasonable request. Nagisa-chan was quiet these days and I asked her why and she cried that she couldn't forget the person she met at the wisteria trellis, but she didn't know what to do... Ami-sensei tried to help, but knowing how busy Secretary Takamura was… Besides, Nagisa-chan is a quiet girl, so she doesn't start a conversation by herself or try to have something happen. I thought that if they could only meet once again..."

Nokoru nodded, "You are very kind."

Utako managed a small smile, "But no nearly as kind as Ami-sensei. She was willing to forego today's performance just to aid Nagisa-chan."

"Besides," she added, "I like Nagisa-chan very much. She is a very, very important friend. To be in "love" is something "wonderful." If Nagisa-chan is in love and become "happy" then I am "happy" too."

Nokoru remarked, "You must be in a "happy" love. I would like to meet the person who is in the "happy" love with someone wonderful like you."

Somewhere else, Akira's sneeze was heard.

Utako managed a blush, "I could say the same for you, President Imonoyama. With Ami-sensei, I mean."

At that, Nokoru had the decency to blush.

Nodding towards the new couple, Nokoru added, "I am "happy" too. Suoh seems to be unable to forget the Wisteria fairy that he met at the Wisteria Trellis."

* * *

SailorStar9: (Sweatdrops) How was that? Read and review people! 


	6. The Reappearance of the Spirit Rose

SailorStar9: I think I've neglected this fic long enough. This is Chapter 5. Before I start, a Q&A session to the following reviewer.

Shini no Tenshi: (Authoress looks insulted) I'm a girl, not a guy. (Pouts) I will try to update, that is if my memory is still correct with the anime.

Words in italics refer to thoughts and flashbacks. As you can see in the previous chapter, I don't really like Serenity very much.

Chapter 5: The Reappearance of the Spirit Rose

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every single time? I own not the legal rights of Sailor Moon or CLAMP Campus Detectives.

* * *

Imonoyama Nokoru sat by a bed in the infirmary, with a worried-looking Ohkawa Utako, a concerned Azuya Nagisa, and a stern-looking Takamura Suoh behind him. 

Just then, a nurse came into the sickbay and commented, "It's getting late, Imonoyama-san. I suggest all of you to return home. Mizuno-san will be quite alright in our care."

"I have no doubt in the abilities of the doctors in CLAMP Campus." Nokoru answered.

"It's just that…" he trailed, looking down at the unconscious Ami.

"You feel guilty that you've landed Mizuno-san in her current condition." Suoh supplied.

Nokoru let out a small smile.

"Suoh's right. It's my fault for not realizing it sooner."

Just then, Ohkawa Utako spoke up, "For kami sake, President Imonoyama, do you really think Ami-sensei will blame you for that?"

Nokoru blinked at the outspoken kindergartner.

"President Ohkawa…" Nokoru was stunned silent.

"Utako-chan is right, President Imonoyama." Nagisa added.

All eyes turned to the soft-spoken girl.

Nagisa blushed, before replying, "You know Ami-sempai better than any of us present. Do you think she will blame you for something that wasn't even your fault in the first place?"

At that, Suoh decided to intervene.

"The both of them are right, Kaichou. From what I can see, Mizuno-san isn't the type of person to hold grudges."

Nokoru sighed and nodded, "I suppose you're right. Miz… Ami-chan has always been very forgiving."

Suoh reminded, "Kaichou, we have to leave. The infirmary will be closing in half an hour's time."

Nokoru shook his head, "The three of you go on ahead. I…I'll like to stay a little longer."

Suoh nodded, and the three went out.

Once the door clicked shut, Nokoru turned his attention back on Mizuno Ami.

Gently stroking her hair, Nokoru looked fondly at the comatose girl.

"I know you won't be able to hear me, Ami-chan, demo… gomen ne." he whispered.

Quietly pulling a chair, he sat beside her as past memories of their younger days came flooding to his mind.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was in the middle of summer and 5-year-old Imonoyama Nokoru was running happily in an open field._

_3-year-old Mizuno Ami was siting under the cool shade of the ancient oak tree, reading a book._

_It was one of the very rare times where the two children could actually get away from the pressures of everyday life._

_Ami was so immersed in her book that she had not noticed Nokoru sneaking behind her._

_Then, all of a sudden, her world turned black as the playful Nokoru covered her eyes with his small hands._

_Startled, she shrieked, dropping her book on the grassy ground._

_Then, her vision 'returned' to her as Nokoru removed his hands, rolling on the ground, giggling hysterically._

_Pouting cutely, Ami glared at the laughing Nokoru as the best as she could, before turning away seconds later._

_Knowing that she was angry, Nokoru went in front of her, with puppy dog eyes, begging for forgiveness._

_Huffing, Ami turned away, promptly ignoring him._

_In an instant, he was before her again, his puppy dog eyes never leaving him._

_Once again, she turned the other way._

_This went on for quite some time, before Ami relented._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Nokoru smiled fondly at that particular memory.

Thinking back, he realized how ridiculous he must have looked.

_Then again, puppy dog eyes always worked on you ne, Ami-chan?_ He wondered, glancing affectionately down at the comatose girl.

The nurse then re-entered the room, informing him that they were about to close.

Nokoru nodded, and turned back to Ami.

Quickly brushing a kiss on her lips, the Elementary School Student Government President exited the room.

The next morning, Nokoru was back in the infirmary.

"I see you've returned, Imonoyama-san." The doctor in charge of Mizuno Ami noted.

"Sensei, how is she?" Nokoru asked, his glance never leaving the girl.

"From what the tests show, it seems that her energy had been zapped. Also, we've found something rather interesting about her." The doctor answered, looking up from his clipboard.

Nokoru raised an eyebrow.

"Something interesting?" he questioned.

The doctor nodded.

"She has an abnormality in her blood from the sample we took. In short, Mizuno Ami isn't what we would deem as 'normal'."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, Sensei." Nokoru remarked.

"Her blood, as we found out, is mixed with silvery swirls, with a hint of blue. To put it simply, Imonoyama-san. Mizuno Ami isn't totally human." The doctor explained.

"Such a phenomenon is rather…" The doctor paused for a while, trying to find the right word.

"Shocking?" Nokoru supplied.

"Actually, the word I'm looking for is 'astonishing'." The doctor corrected.

"Silvery swirls indicate that I'm a magic user. The blue hint tells of the element I use." a soft voice supplied behind the duo.

Nokoru was immediately by her side.

"Fascinating." the doctor muttered.

"What are you going to do, doc? Dissect me?" Ami joked, with a small smile on her face.

The doctor laughed at her expression.

"Iie Mizuno-san. The Rijichou had told me about selected people who have such abilities. And you are the few of them."

Ami sighed in relief.

Nodding in understanding, the doctor retreated out of the room, giving the two pre-teens some privacy.

"Never. Ever. Do. That . Again." Nokoru warned.

"You have me scared." he admitted.

"Gomen nasai." the girl muttered, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't be." Nokoru consoled her.

"Kaichou…" Souh hissed from the open door.

The two pre-teens blushed at the sudden intrusion and Nokoru quickly left her side under the intense glare of the blue-haired ninja.

Ami giggled at the sheepish look Nokoru sent the fifth-grader and before long, the pair was gone.

Once she was alone, the Dragon Harp reappeared in her palm and the 10-year-old was given another flashback.

* * *

_Flashback aka memory sequence_

_Princess Mercury had something that Selenity (Queen Serenity to most of us) wanted; the Spirit Rose._

_The High Council of the Gods not only chose her as the 'Dragon Mistress', Hades also chose her as the Keeper of the Spirit Rose._

_The Spirit Rose contained all the souls of every creature in all worlds and Princess Amelia was chosen to protect it. The Rose itself was really a masterpiece of work, perfectly capable of protecting itself from nature, but not humans and greed. _

_And greed for power was what drove Selenity to lust for the Rose. She was not satisfied with the Ginzuishou, she wanted more. The Spirit Rose proved to be exactly what she wanted; its power to control the fate of every single creature in the universe._

_But when Amelia refused outright to hand the Rose to her, Selenity was outraged. Nobody had dared to deny her of anything!_

_Then, Amelia told her point blank that the Rose was given to her by Hades himself, Selenity was not satisfied with her answer and had demanded the Rose again._

_Once again, Amelia refused to hand the Rose to the Queen of the White Moon._

_Furious, Selenity was about to grab the Rose when suddenly, the exquisite crystal burst into a bright light, forcing the two to cover their eyes._

_When the light eventually died sown, the Rose was gone. Denied of her prize, Selenity went away._

_Where the Rose went, nobody knew; all except Sailor Pluto. The Eternal Guardian of the Time Gates saw the Rose escape back to its masters hands. Hades had kept it safe, until Amelia was reborn._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

At that, Ami was jolted out of her musing when a bright light shone between her palms. With the light died off, the Spirit Rose reappeared before her.

Ami looked down at the remarkable crystal in her hands and smiled knowingly. Without Selenity's interference this time, the Rose will be kept safe from greedy hands.

* * *

SailorStar9: Short Chapter I know, but please bear with me. I'm running out of ideas for this. 


	7. Origins of the Demon Signs

SailorStar9: I think I've neglected this fic long enough. This is Chapter 6. Before I start, a Q&A session to the following reviewer.

Shini no Tenshi: (Authoress looks insulted) I'm a girl, not a guy. (Pouts) I will try to update, that is if my memory is still correct with the anime.

Words in italics refer to thoughts and flashbacks. As you can see in the previous chapter, I don't really like Serenity very much.

Chapter 6: Origins of the Demon Signsand the Lich King

SailorStar9: I know what you're thinking: (Groans) Not another memory chapter.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every single time? I own not the legal rights of Sailor Moon or CLAMP Campus Detectives.

* * *

Somewhere in the Universe, the ghastly figure of the late Princess Serenity cursed her own foolishness and selfishness as she recalled the events that would eventually lead to the downfall of the Silver Millennium. Why wasn't she just satisfied with only Endymion? And how was she to know how dangerous and corrupting the Twisting Nether was? 

After Prince Orion's rejection, Princess Serenity swore vengeance on Mercury for 'stealing' Orion from her.

Pilfering through the ancient strolls, the White Moon Princess chanced upon a passage describing the power of the Demon Signs.

Quickly scanning through the segment, Princess Serenity's eyes widened in satiable pleasure at the sheer power of the Demons.

_If I could summon the Demons, then Mercury will be destroyed and Orion will be mine._ She thought gleefully.

Rubbing her hands in pure anticipation, the White Moon Princess searched through the library for the way to call forth the Demons.

She found out that the Demon Signs were five stones borne of the Twisting Nether. Once all five Demons were summoned, Metallia will be called forth.

To summon the Demon Signs, one must first call forth the Twisting Nether.

Gasping, Princess Serenity recalled what her mother had told her about the Nether.

The Twisting Nether was an ethereal dimension of chaotic magics that connected the many myriad worlds of the universe. It was also home to an indefinite number of malefic demonic beings that live only to destroy life and devour the energies of the living universe.

Queen Serenity had warned that summoning the Nether will cause the downfall of the Silver Millennium.

_The Nether is dangerous, my dear child. Whatever you do, never ever call forth the Nether._ Queen Serenity's words echoed in her head.

Princess Serenity's resolve was shaken.

Then, her thoughts returned to the night before, as she watched in jealousy as Orion danced with Mercury.

_Was she destined to only watch the happy couple? NO! Orion will be hers, at all costs!_

_But does 'at all costs' include destroying her home and defying her mother?_

Princess Serenity was torn between her conflicting thoughts.

Just as she was contemplating, Princess Serenity felt the scroll call out to her, as if saying, _Take me and you will get what you deserve._

Decision made, she grabbed the summoning scroll. Hiding it in her dress, she headed off to the dark spot of the Sea of Serenity, where the collection of dark magics was.

Intent of reaching the Icecrown, Serenity ignored the pleadings of the other Inner Princesses and proceeded to the Sea of Serenity.

Coupled with a burning wish to study and master the dark arts of necromancy, Serenity sought to reject her mother's precepts of Elune worship and embrace the dark magics.

After weeks of trekking through the harsh arctic wastelands, the White Moon Princess finally reached the dark glacier of the Icecrown.

Upon arrival to the Icecrown, the dark spirits immediately overwhelmed the White Moon Princess, surrounding her in their covet energies.

Besieged by the terrible ecstasy of the dark magics, Princess Serenity was thrown into a magic frenzy. At that point, she was converted.

A dark, brooding shroud had then veiled Princess Serenity's once entrancing beauty.

Finally, she chanted the spell to call forth the Nether to her.

With the last word uttered, swirls of dark necromancy magics converged above her. The skies grew overcast and lightning cracked. The scroll was burnt into nothingness.

Unfazed, Princess Serenity stood determinedly before the approaching Nether.

From the Nether itself, the three Demon Signs emerged, and floated into the eager hands of the Moon Princess.

Then, the darkened sky turned back to light and all returned to normal.

Chuckling triumphantly, she pocketed the stones. Seconds later, she was teleported back to the Moon Palace.

In her resting chambers, Princess Serenity uncovered the three stones.

The very first Sign was Charel, the Demoness of Fire. Her symbol was of a dark fiery phoenix.

The second was Geos, the Demon of Earth. His mark was of a stone golem.

And the third was Sargeras himself, the Demon of Darkness and overlord of the Nameless Void. His sign was of a Titan of hate and flame.

Her objective achieved, Princess Serenity had also found that she could manipulate her newfound necromantic magics to either create or destroy at her leisure.

From there, she toyed with the delusion that the concept of order itself was folly - and that chaos and depravity were the only absolutes in the in this dark and lonely universe.

Deciding to test the extent of the 'Dragon Mistress's capabilities, the new necromancer formed a viewing globe, showing Orion with her rival.

Growling in jealously, she summoned felhounds to attack the couple.

* * *

Meanwhile, Orion was napping on Mercury's lap, while the girl herself was reading a novel. 

Then, her attention was diverted from her book, when the bright sky grew overcast.

Frowning, she knew something was up, as the darkened sky suddenly rained molten meteorites.

The impact of the first meteorite jolted the sleeping stellar prince awake.

"I take it this isn't a normal occurrence." Orion death-panned.

Mercury nodded.

"It isn't." she answered.

Turning to him, Mercury noticed that Orion was calling on the prophetic powers of the stars.

"Orion, anything?" she asked, moments later.

The blonde shook his head.

"Someone's obscuring my readings." He confessed.

"Felhounds." Saturn hissed, appearing behind the couple, with Andromeda.

"Great, just great." Mercury muttered.

* * *

Watching from the viewing globe, Princess Serenity grinned maliciously as the events unfolded. 

A shift in magic indicated that Mercury had henshinned into her Senshi form.

* * *

"Crystalis Mercury, Make UP!' came Princess Mercury's henshin cry as her palm raiser appeared. (A/N: Was influenced by 'The Gansazers.) 

Princess Saturn's transformation call came simultaneously, "Crystalis Saturn, Make UP!"

The two princesses were encased on their own elements.

Mere seconds later, the two Senshi appeared.

Both Orion and Andromeda had too transformed into their Stellar Dragon forms.

"Incoming!" Crystalis Sailor Saturn warned.

Crystalis Sailor Mercury attacked.

"Icicle Ray!"

A beam of ice shot from her outstretched finger, coating the first line of felhounds in solid ice.

"Morning Star Smash!" came Dragon Andromeda's call.

A bright ray of starlight came crashing down from the heavens, destroying the hellhounds.

Dragon Orion began shooting arrows of starlight from his bow, annihilating the frozen felhounds.

However, when one felhound was wiped out, it was replaced by another two felhounds.

"Dead Scream." came a whisper.

The four fighters turned to see Sailor Pluto behind them. With her, were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Uranus called out her attack.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Sailor Neptune's ball of water emerged with Sailor Uranus' energy sphere, creating a devastating orb of power, which smashed through the felhounds, disintegrating them.

"Any idea who sent them, Sailor Pluto?" Dragon Orion asked the Senshi of Time.

The Senshi of Time shook her head, "For once, I don't even know where they came from, let alone who sent them."

"Death Beam!" Crystalis Sailor Saturn cried out her attack.

A dark purple wave of death energy escaped from her open palm and raced towards the approaching felhounds. That wiped out an entire column of felhounds.

"This isn't getting anywhere." Sailor Neptune noted, after she fired another attack.

"Try Level Two attacks." Crystalis Sailor Saturn suggested.

"Starlight Storm!" came the unison cry from the two Stellar Dragons. Half of the felhound army was totally annihilated.

The five Senshi sweatdropped.

Crystalis Sailor Saturn remarked, "I stand corrected, a Level Five attack might work."

After the huge wave of starlight, the two Stellar Dragon collapsed on all fours, reverting back to their princely outfits.

"Sorry girls, out of power." Andromeda apologized.

"All yours ladies." Orion agreed.

"Plasma Meltdown!"

A surge of plasma hit the huge wave of felhounds.

"Never early, are you Sun?" Sailor Uranus teased.

"Fire Star Illusion!" a combined wave of fire and wind rushed past the six Senshi, melting down a couple more felhounds.

"Mind if we crash the party?" Sailor Lillith asked.

"Not at all, the more the merrier." Sailor Neptune interjected.

"Ladies, do you want to end this the long or short way?" Crystalis Sailor Mercury asked.

"Want do you mean?" Sailor Sun asked her cousin.

"We can either tire ourselves out, firing attacks at them, or I can summon the Dragons." She replied.

The other six looked at each other, in uncertainty.

At last, it was Sailor Pluto who answered.

"Summon the Dragons, 'Dragon Mistress'."

Crystalis Sailor Mercury nodded, and the "Dragon Harp' materialized in her palm.

Sailor Pluto's eyes widened when she realized which tune Crystalis Sailor Mercury had played.

It was the tune to summon both Malygos and Alexstrasza.

_She must have enough magic reserves to support the two Dragon Heads!_ Sailor Pluto thought in horror.

Before anyone knew anything, the skies darkened as five immense gateways opened from the heavens.

The two Dragon Heads had arrived.

Without warning, the two Dragons fired their elemental attacks at the felhounds beneath.

With one massive sweep of fire and ice, the remaining felhounds were destroyed.

Their job accomplished, the two Dragons returned to Kalimdor.

* * *

Princess Serenity scoffed when she saw Crystalis Sailor Mercury collapsed in Sailor Pluto's arms. 

"That weakling, she collapses after such an easy battle. She can't even support two low-leveled dragons. I can do so much better than her. Orion was a fool to have chosen her."

* * *

Sargeras was the third Demon to be called forth by Princess Serenity. 

Feeling around, he was pleased to discover the pure essence of the 'Dragon Mistress'. Consumed by an unsatiable hunger to claim Princess Mercury as his dark bride, this dark lord of the Nameless Void agreed to assist the lustful Moon Princess.

However, Sargeras' presence was soon detected by Queen Serenity. Angered by her daughter's actions, the powerful descendent of the Moon Goddess, Elune, banished all three Demons to Earth, sealing them into the stones they initially were.

Unfortunately, one of the Terran Queens picked the three Demon Signs and succeeded in summoning all three Demons.

Over the next three years, Beryl of Pandora gathered the remaining two Demon Signs: Eolos, Demoness of Air and Lumos, who was ironically, the Demon of Light.

Finally, Metallia was summoned.

* * *

The Terrans who worshipped the Moon Goddess, Elune for years, knew nothing corruption or spiritual decay. 

However, as the years passed, the Terrans grew steadily dissatisfied with the overruling Lunaians.

Knowing that they were no match against the all-powerful Moon Queen, one of the more power-hungry Terran Kings sought to seek out a power strong enough to go against Queen Serenity.

Going through the texts, Draenor discovered the existence of the Twisting Nether.

Gathering his most powerful followers, they linked their magics into one focused spell to bring the Nether to their world.

Thus, two of the five Demon Signs were called forth. As for the rest of the Demon Signs, they were already in the hands of Princess Serenity.

Draenor felt the immense power of death emitting from the stones. He knew he needed more power in order to fully harness the stones' power.

As such, Draenor sought out the fiendish Tomb of Idillian that he believed held the ultimate power to controlling the Demon Signs. To his horror, when he opened the ancient vault, the Pandora Queen, Beryl was seated on the Frozen Throne.

To serve or not to serve was the question.

Beryl had sworn vengeance on Draenor for his defiance from before. Beryl had conquered almost every kingdom there was. Only Draenor's kingdom and Camelot remained unattainable.

Pleased that the arrogant King had presented himself as a lamb to be slaughtered, Beryl tortured the king mercilessly, by slowly tearing his body apart, piece by piece, while keeping his spirit alive, making him painfully aware of what was happening to his body.

Though Draenor pleaded with Beryl to release his spirit and grant him death, the evil Queen flatly refused. She was determined to make use of this newfound pawn.

Holding Draenor's tortured and helpless soul in stasis, Beryl gave him a chance to serve her or suffer eternal torment.

Recklessly, Draenor agreed to the dark soceress' pact. As such, the two Demon Signs that were in Draenor's possession were now in the hands of Beryl.

Draenor's soul was placed in a crafted block of solidified fire taken from the core of the Twisting Nether. Encased in the solid cask, Draenor could feel his consciousness expend ten thousand times. Wrapped by the demoness's chaotic power, Draenor became a being of unfathomable power.

From then on, the human known as Draenor was no more, and the Lich King was born.

Beryl then explained the mission she had for him: Draenor was spread a plague of death and terror across the Terran lands that will snuff out human civilization forever. Those who died would arise as the undead and their spirits will be fed to her, giving her enough power to call forth all five Demons and henceforth summon Metallia.

Beryl also promised that if Draenor completed his task, his soul would be free to seek out a new healthy body to inhabit.

Then, she cast the cask back to Terran land.

From the confines of the Fiery Throne, Draenor began to reach out and touch the minds of the native people. With surprising ease, he enslaved many indigenous creatures. As the Lich King mastered his growing powers, he discovered a remote human settlement on the fringe of the seashore.

It was at that time that Draenor decided to test his powers and the plague on the unsuspecting humans.

Controlling the plague with his willpower alone, Draenor drove it straight into the village. Within three days, every human soul in the settlement was dead. The villagers then rose as zombified corpses.

Beryl was extremely pleased as she began to feed.

"Well done, Draenor." She had said. "But I need more."

Over the following months, Draenor continued to experiment with his plague of the undead by subjugating every human there was. As his army of the undead grew steadily, Draenor knew Beryl would never release him from his terrible curse. And due to his great power, he knew the demons would destroy him as soon as his mission was over.

Still, he still had one chance of freedom – one chance to escape his terrible curse. If he could find a host – a dupe who was torn between darkness and light – he could possess that body and escape from the confines of the Fiery Throne forever.

Thus, the Lich King sent out his vast consciousness out once again to seek out the perfect host.

To his surprise, he found, not only one, but four. Draenor was very pleased with his newest conscripts.

Thus, the four Dark Generals were born.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, this chapter is _long_ overdue. 


	8. The Fashionable Thief: Part One

SailorStar9: Hell finally froze over since I finally got my butt down to type this fic. This is Chapter 7. And I finally found the CLAMP episodes on YouTube. Horary for me! Read and review.

Words in italics refer to thoughts and flashbacks.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every single time? I own not the legal rights of Sailor Moon or CLAMP Campus Detectives.

Chapter 7: The Fashionable Thief: Part One

* * *

The scene opens with a flashback of Ohkawa Utako's birthday party the year before and an ice sculpture of a mermaid was the most expensive gift.

All was going well until a huge metal clamp came down from the sky and took the statue away.

The famous 20 Masks stood in a hot-air balloon to ferry the ice sculpture away.

Looking at a note that fell into her hands, Utako noticed that it was a greeting from the infamous thief.

At that, Ohkawa Utako woke up.

"A dream?" she wondered out loud.

* * *

"Nokoru-sama, this is the report on the joint meeting." Utako informed her fellow Council President as she handed him a stack of papers.

"Thank you." Nokoru nodded his thanks.

"President Ohkawa, how about some tea with us?" he offered.

"You'll have to bear with my tea as Ijyuin isn't here." Souh Takamura replied, joining the conversation.

"I'm honored." Utako told the fifth grader.

"Speaking of which…." she turned to the otherwise empty room.

"Akira is showing some visitors around the campus." Nokoru answered her unasked question.

"Visitors?" Utako echoed and smiled.

"You remember when 20 Masks took the curtain from the Gamera Hall last year?" Nokoru reminded her.

"Of course." Utako nodded.

"Actually, a group of people are here to do a report on that 20 Masks case." he added.

"A report on 20 Masks?" Utako blinked.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ijyuin Akira is showing the above-mentioned visitors around.

"The current curtain is a new one made after the theft. But the design is identical to the one that was stolen." he explained.

"Ijyuin…" the club president interrupted.

"Yes?" Akira asked.

"I hear that CLAMP's security system is the best in the world." The president remarked.

"That's correct." Akira nodded.

"That people outside campus cannot enter or leave campus without permission." The president continued

"That's also correct." Akira nodded.

"But still 20 Masks managed to steal the curtain from inside this hall?" The president inquired.

"Yes, that's correct. Anything wrong with that?" Akira replied.

"Then, 20 Masks would probably be someone affiliated with this school." The president reasoned

Akira gasped.

"Nah…" The president waved his theory aside.

"An interesting theory." Ohkawa Utako sounded from behind.

"Kindergarten Division President Ohkawa." Akira blinked.

"Ohkawa?" The president frowned.

Akira smiled, "Allow me to introduce you. This is Utako Ohkawa, the president of CLAMP School's Kindergarten Division."

Turning to Utako, he added, "And these are the members of the 20 Masks Fan Club."

"20 Masks Fan Club?" Utako echoed.

"His activities are very popular overseas." The president told her

"I'm also a big fan of his." Utako replied, shaking his offered hand.

"Don't you mean victim? I mean last year on your birthday, a mermaid made of ice adorned with a sapphire worth 100 million yen was stolen by 20 Masks." The president pointed out

"I'm surprised you know that." Utako told him.

"20 Masks is a great man. He has dreams, he is a romantic. A true modern-day fantasy. 20 Masks is truly the greatest thief of this century. We came all the way to Japan to see his action with our own eyes." The president beamed joyously.

Akira and Utako looked at each other.

* * *

That night, Akira and Utako met up as usual.

"I've never heard of a fan club for a thief. This world is coming to an end." Utako remarked.

"Um… excuse me." Akira begun.

"No need to apologize. 20 Masks is really charming. But…" Utako told him.

"But?" Akira blinked.

"Knowing a thief personally is really taxing on your nerves." Utako replied.

Akira smiled, "Please be assured. I've been concentrating on schoolwork and council duty lately."

"Really?" Utako asked.

"The people that request service from 20 Masks are currently on a cruise around the world. So…" Akira answered.

"So 'work' has shut down for the time being." Utako finished his sentence.

"I will notify you first Utako, before resuming that 'job'." Akira promised.

"That's a promise right?" Utako confirmed.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Who's there?" Utako demanded._

"_Good evening." A voice greeted her._

"_You are…" Utako gasped._

"_The one that they call The Mysterious 20 Masks." A figure replied._

"_The Mysterious 20 Masks?" Utako echoed._

_Removing his mask, revealing his identity as Akira, he added, "I'm not anyone suspicious so please don't mind me."_

"_What part of someone who appears this late at night is NOT suspicious?" Utako questioned harshly._

"_Come to think of it… I'm sorry, I must have sounded stupid." Akira chuckled._

"_No time for joking around! 20 Masks is a thief right?" Utako scolded._

"_Yes." Akira replied._

"_I thought thieves were bad people that steal other people's stuff. I know, I heard of them." Utako remarked._

"_You are well-learned." Akira commented._

"_But there is nothing to steal in this house. The only thing I can think of is cute little me!" Utako told him._

"_To tell the truth, I was being chased and when I jumped in to safety, you were here." Akira explained._

"_You're such a goofball." Utako pouted._

"_Everyone tells me that." Akira smiled._

_Giving the younger girl a slight bow, he added, "I'm truly sorry I bothered you so late at night."_

"_WAIT!" Utako cried out, when Akira turned to leave._

"_You are going to leave after barging in on a lady's room this late at night without doing anything in return?" she rebuked._

"_Um… What should I do then?" Akira asked, confused._

"_I want you to stay a bit longer." Utako replied, a small smirk on her face._

_Akira blinked when Utako neatly slammed a tea cup in front of him._

"_Your name is?" he asked, prompting conversation._

"_Utako Ohkawa. CLAMP School Kindergarten Division, Class 'moon', single." Utako replied, sitting down on a chair next to him._

"_You seem upset. Is it because I bothered you so late at night?" Akira noted._

"_No." Utako replied._

"_Then do you have something on you mind?" Akira questioned._

"_I was dumped." Utako confessed._

_Akira blinked and straightened up, "Oh my… The other person did something really silly. You are such a wonderful young lady."_

"_I think so myself." Utako retorted._

_Then, her face turned downcast, "But my cuteness was totally powerless when faced with the age barrier."_

"_Utako, what do you think the one thing you shouldn't forget when you love a person is?" Akira asked._

"_To cherish the partner more than yourself." Utako replied._

_Akira chuckled slightly, "No. you have to like yourself first and foremost."_

"_Why?" Utako wondered._

"_Because you fell in love, you want them to love you back and be at your side forever, right?" Akira told her._

"_I don't ask for much, but I DO want to get married and have three kids. Of course, I would like to live in a house away from my parents." Utako answered._

"_If you were to give someone you love a gift Utako, you want them to cherish the gift, right? You choose carefully because you want them to always have it with them, right?" Akira asked._

_Utako nodded at his logic._

"_Nobody would give anything they don't like to the person they love. Therefore, it's impossible to ask someone to love you if you don't love yourself." Akira reasoned._

"_But I don't like myself because I can't get that person to love me." Utako snapped._

"_See, that's why your love didn't succeed." Akira said._

_Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved something and presented it to Utako._

"_What is that?" the girl asked, looking at the candy-like object in Akira's hand._

"_Chocolate bonbons. Do you dislike them?" Akira offered._

"_I've never had one." Utako admitted._

"_They're delicious." Akira told her._

_Utako let out a smile for the first time, "When you say that, they really do look good."_

"_I'll have one." She said, taking the sweet and popped it into her mouth._

"_I like it. Give me more." She requested, after swallowing the candy._

"_Gladly." Akira smiled, dropping a pile of the said sweet before her._

"_Eat a lot, and get mad a lot and when you're done, please smile. I'm sure that there is a wonderful smile hiding behind that pout." He told her._

"_There's only skin, fat, and bones under all of this." Utako retorted._

_Akira let out an amused laugh._

"_The person that taught me that a thief was bad was the teacher at school. I always thought that the most just people were teachers. But it doesn't seem that way." Utako complained._

"_Why is that?" Akira asked._

"_Because you smile so kindly." Utako answered, smiling dreamily._

"_Do I?" Akira blinked, a faint blush on his cheeks._

"_The age difference between myself and my teacher was only 17 years." Utako told him._

_Jumped up from her seat suddenly, she snapped angrily, "He thought I was a joke because I'm a kid! The only difference between a child and an adult is whether they're old idiots or immature idiots."_

"_There is a good way out of this." Akira told her._

"_What is it?" Utako shouted._

"_If you can't forget about that teacher, just think of it this way. You don't care if he doesn't love you back, if you can love him for both of you, all is well." Akira advised._

"_That's fraudulence, a mere deception! You're just fooling yourself!" Utako protested._

"_Then you have to find a new love." Akira replied._

_Utako gasped._

_Akira continued, "Humans have the worst memory of any creature on Earth. So if you find a new love, you'll forget the pains of your lost love quickly. Besides…"_

_at this point, Utako was feeling giddy._

"_There are as many people that can potentially fall in love with you as there are stars in the sky." Akira finished his counsel._

"_I'm… getting dizzy…" Utako muttered, wobbling on her feet._

_Akira managed to catch her before she fell._

"_Utako!" he shouted worriedly._

"_Oh, you were twins? I see two faces." Utako remarked, her vision getting blurry._

"_Are you all right?" Akira questioned._

"_Hey 20 Masks!" Utako shouted._

"_Yes?" Akira blinked._

"_You said there are as many people that would love me as there are stars in the sky?" Utako demanded._

"_Yes." Akira nodded._

"_Then I'll make YOU my next star." Utako told him, before passing out altogether._

"_Utako! Please pull yourself together! At least fall asleep in your bed." Akira cried out, bringing Utako into her room._

"_Women who lost their love are weak. But a woman in love is stronger than any words can describe." Utako mumbled and lost complete consciousness._

"_Only a little further! You can do it!" Akira told her._

"_Are you listening?" Utako demanded, suddenly waking up._

"_Of course I'm listening." Akira replied, somewhat nervously._

_Flopping on her bed, Utako continued her rants, "I hate weak people! Because I don't know how long I will be with them, I don't know if I will part from them tomorrow. What if someone I love had something sad happen to them and get hurt and I wasn't around? Who will take responsibility then? From now on, I'll never love a weak person as my 'most loved' ever again."_

_With the last sentence said, she dozed off._

_Akira gently pulled the cover over her._

"_All right. I will become strong for you." He promised._

_End of flashback

* * *

_

Back to the present, Utako smiled and got off her seat.

"Anything wrong?" Akira asked.

"The curtain for Gamera Hall… It's now…" Utako begun.

"It's the carpet for the living room in our house." Akira told her, knowing what she was referring to.

"I'm sure the fan club members would be surprised to hear that." Utako mused, stopping at the balcony.

"Since my mothers do not take 'no' for an answer when they want something, I do apologize for the time I took the ice mermaid." Akira explained.

Utako shook her head, "It's all right. I was much happier with this ribbon."

Akira let out a relieved smile.

"You change into 20 Masks to grant your mothers their dreams." Utako commented.

"I have two mothers, but on the other hand, I have no father. It's a rather complicated family structure." Akira told her, taking his place beside the younger girl.

"What is your father like?" Utako inquired.

"According to my mothers, my father is the best thief AND the best chef in the world." Akira replied.

"So your talents are from your father." Utako remarked.

"My dream is to make my mothers happy by getting closer to my father's cooking." Akira confessed.

"That's a wonderful dream." Utako told him.

"What about your dream, Utako?" Akira suddenly asked.

"Me? It's always been my dream to raise a dog ever since I was younger." Utako replied.

"You like dogs, Utako?" Akira beamed.

"Yes! I love dogs. I always had it in my mind that when I get married, I'll have a cute puppy and cute kids and a wonderful husband." Utako smiled brightly, blushing at the last three words.

"There's no wife out there that is perfect from birth. If I keep working from now, I'm sure I can be a wonderful wife. At least I can." She added.

"Utako, I'm sure you will." Akira assured her.

"Thank you." Utako smiled.

"I'm sure you would look wonderful in a wedding dress." Akira pondered.

"Of course." Utako beamed.

"Please invite me to your wedding." Akira requested.

"Of cou…" Utako replied, before cutting herself off when she realized what Akira had said.

"Who and who are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Of course, I'm talking about you, Utako and your future husband." Akira replied, completely clueless on what he had said.

"So, you don't care if I get married to someone else at ALL? That's you mean?" Utako pressed.

"Married? Me and Utako? Married?" Akira stammered, a very visible blush gracing his face.

"Yes!" Utako retorted hotly, stepping forward.

"Utako?" Akira blinked, taking a small step back.

"20 Masks… 20 Masks… I HATE YOU!" she screamed.

* * *

The next morning, in the CLAMP Elementary Council room, Nokoru snapped his fan shut and told his fellow council members, "The airplane museum that the Imonoyama group sponsors is celebrating its 10th anniversary this year and the three of us were invited as guests from this school."

The blonde president then noticed Akira's downcast expression.

"Akira?" Nokoru stated.

"Yes… I'm honored." Akira replied.

"The festivities are planned for next Friday." Nokoru told him.

"I understand." Akira nodded.

"What's wrong? You don't seem so energetic today." Souh commented.

"I'm all right. Nothing's wrong. I'll go make some tea now." Akira smiled at his two seniors.

_Why did Utako get so angered all of a sudden? We were talking so happily for a while._ Akira wondered, not noticing that the tea cup had overflowed.

Meanwhile, Utako was on the swing in the kindergarten playground, watching her peers play about.

* * *

The day finally arrived for the celebrations.

When the three CLAMP Elementary Council members cut the ribbon, cameras flashed around them.

"For the 10th anniversary celebration of this museum, the Imonoyama Group has graciously donated this golden plane; the Golden Goose! And now a word from Mr. Nokoru Imonoyama from the Imonoyama Group." The museum's head curator announced.

Nokoru stepped forward to give his speech.

Silently, Akira slipped out.

Outside the auditorium, he heard a whine and saw a puppy before him.

Picking the puppy up, Akira giggled when the dog licked him.

"Don't. That tickles." He chided.

* * *

That night, Utako waited patiently for Akira to arrive.

"It's a Friday today." She muttered.

"Utako." Mako called out to her younger sister.

"Mako…" Utako turned to face her elder sister.

"20 Masks didn't show today? Do you hate him already? Were you seeing him because you thought he was in love with you?" the older Ohkawa sibling inquired.

"No." Utako replied.

"Then there's no reason to worry about it. Utako, you shouldn't just stay in love with 20 Masks, just as like you have been." Mako advised.

"Mako…" Utako turned to her sister.

"I hope you won't say something as stupid as 'I don't want to love someone that won't love me back.' After all, love is always a one-way street. You only think that you understand each other. But, THAT is why romance is so interesting. You and 20 Masks are two different people, Utako. Maybe he loves you in a completely different way from how you love him. At least he was showing up every Friday night. It means there was something there. Even if he has no plans of getting married, to you right now, Utako, he may not always feel like that. You can only try to stick it out." Mako told her.

"But, it's over." Utako replied.

"What happened?" Mako asked.

"20 Masks won't come again." Utako wept.

"Utako…" Mako mumbled worriedly at her sister.

"I told him I hated him. I'll never be able to see 20 Masks again." Utako cried to Mako.

* * *

Meanwhile, the security guard was making his rounds in the museum when his touch light shone onto something.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"The Mysterious 20 Masks" the figure declared.

"20 Masks?" the guard gasped.

He was about to reach for his gun when 20 Masks hit his hand with his calling card.

With the guard out of the way, 20 Masks drove the Golden Goose off.

He flew the plane above CLAMP campus, incurring the curiosity of the drivers on the roads.

"What's that?" one driver questioned.

As he flew past the roads, a trail of flyers descended from the sky.

Skillfully maneuvering the plane, the fake 20 Masks burst out in triumph laughter.

* * *

Later that night, Utako was indoors as the drizzle turned into a downpour.

What she did not notice was Akira standing under her window in the rain.

* * *

The next morning, the Elementary Council treasurer entered the Council room, looking far from his usual self.

"Good morning." He mumbled.

"You don't look too well, Ijyuin." Souh remarked.

"I'm all right." Akira replied, just as the phone rang.

"Hello, Elementary Division Student Council Room." Nokoru answered the call.

"Hold please." He requested after a while.

"It's the president of the 20 Masks fan club." He told Akira.

The treasurer nodded and went tot receive the call.

"This is Ijyuin. Thank you for the other day." Akira spoke.

"What? Can you repeat that?" he exclaimed.

After the club president hang up the phone, Akira turned his attention to his two seniors.

"20 Masks?" Akira gasped.

"It's true…" Souh muttered.

"The Golden Goose was stolen from the airplane museum." Nokoru informed Akira.

"That can't be… that just…" Akira breathed.

Suddenly, he dropped the phone and fainted on the ground.

"Akira!" Nokoru shouted, running to the fallen treasurer.

"Ijyuin!" Souh yelled, following the president's example.

* * *

"He won't tell me why, but he was standing in the rain all night." Nokoru told the secretary.

"That's preposterous. However, he HAS been acting strangely the past few days." Souh hissed.

"It's just as well that his condition isn't serious." The 20 Masks fan club president remarked.

"Nokoru." Utako's voice was heard.

"President Ohkawa?" Nokoru blinked in surprise.

Walking forward, Utako posted a request.

"I have a favor to ask you, no, to ask the Clamp School Detectives." She begun.

"What is it?" Nokoru asked.

"I want you to investigate this 20 Masks case." Utako cried out.

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is down. 


	9. The Fashionable Thief: Part Two

SailorStar9: I think I've neglected this fic long enough. This is Chapter 8. Read and review.

Words in italics refer to thoughts and flashbacks.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every single time? I own not the legal rights of Sailor Moon or CLAMP Campus Detectives.

Chapter 8: The Fashionable Thief: Part Two

* * *

"No, it's not 20 Masks. Because…" Utako mumbled, recalling to the promise Akira made to her.

* * *

"_I will notify you first Utako, before resuming that 'job'," Akira had said._

"_That's a promise." Utako replied.

* * *

_

"20 Masks would never break a promise. Yes, this definitely isn't him." Utako muttered.

"Utako-chan." Ami began.

"Yes?" Utako looked at the older girl whom she always looked upon as another elder sister.

"Remember what I told you?" the blue-haired fourth-grader asked.

Utako nodded mutely.

* * *

"_Are you all right?" Ami had asked her about a week ago._

"_Yes." Utako replied feebly._

"_You don't sound all right Utako-chan." Ami remarked worriedly._

_Utako looked away._

"_If it's about him…" Ami began._

"_How do you know?" Utako gasped in amazement at Ami's insight._

"_Female instinct. We women always have this sixth sense about these things." Ami replied._

_Utako sighed and recounted what happened, cleverly leaving out the fact the Akira and 20 Masks were one and the same person._

"_Have you told him about your feelings?" Ami had asked after hearing her recount._

"_No." Utako shook her head._

"_Maybe that's why this misunderstanding occurred. Men are always like that. They'll never know about how you feel until you tell them." Ami advised._

"_So you mean if I'd told 20 Masks about how I feel, he won't have misunderstood my meaning?" Utako inquired._

_Ami nodded.

* * *

_

"Sorry to keep you waiting, President Ohkawa." Nokoru announced, stepping into the Council room with Souh.

"Nokoru…" Utako immediately jumped out of her seat.

"Mizuno-san?" Souh rose a brow.

"Utako-chan is going through a tough time. I figured she needed some moral support." Ami replied.

"The 20 Masks fan club is asking to be here. Do you mind?" Nokoru asked the two girls.

"The ones that were visiting Gamera Hall last week?" Utako asked.

"Yes, the ones who came from overseas to follow in the footsteps of 20 Masks. They seem to show a lot of interest in this case as well." Nokoru replied.

"Oh, I don't mind." Utako answered.

"Nor do I." Ami replied.

"Thank you." Nokoru beamed at the two girls.

"Souh, bring the two in." he instructed.

"All right." Souh nodded and went out.

"By the way, how is Ijyuin doing?" Ami asked Nokoru.

"His fever seems to have gone down but he's taking the day off just in case." Nokoru replied.

After everyone settled in, Nokoru began his report.

"So I will begin with my conclusion. President Ohkawa." The blonde began.

"Yes." Utako nodded.

"The Mysterious 20 Masks that removed the Golden Goose form the airplane museum the other day is definitely a red herring." Nokoru declared.

"An imposter?" Utako frowned.

"An imposter?" the club president repeated.

"It's definitely the work of someone else." Nokoru concluded.

"And what do you base this theory on?" the club president asked.

Souh then showed them a book.

"This book backs my theory." Nokoru informed them.

"This is…" the club president blinked.

"I have taken a look at your club journal. You have analyzed 20 Masks pretty extensively." Nokoru remarked.

"Thank you, but what does that?" the club president prompted.

"Pardon me. Your name was?" Nokoru turned his attention to the other man.

"Edmund. Cliff Edmund." The redhead replied.

"I will ask Cliff. According to this book, you write one of the charming things about 20 Masks is that he never resorts to violence." Nokoru noted.

"Exactly. The term 'violence' does not exist in 20 Masks' vocabulary." Edmund replied.

"Absolutely?" Nokoru inquired.

"Absolutely." Edmund nodded.

"However, the night of the crime..." Nokoru surmised.

"He injured a security officer?" the club president asked.

"Yes, with one blow." Nokoru nodded.

"I can't believe it." the club president breathed.

"There is even more bizarre behavior of 20 Masks after that." Nokoru added.

"At 21.38, 20 Masks left the airplane museum using the Golden Goose and for approximately one hour showed an acrobatic flight sequence centered in the business district. As if to show off his crime" Souh reported, showing them a flyer that fell from the plane.

"20 Masks is not someone who would do that." Utako protested.

"I agree with that sentiment." Nokoru agreed.

"Then what about the advance notice?" the club president inquired.

"The advance notice?" Utako echoed.

"20 Masks always sends out an advance notice." The club president noted.

"We investigated that immediately after the request." Nokoru replied.

"And?" the club president prompted.

"There was no notice." Nokoru answered.

"Is that so?" the club president asked.

"We verified this with the museum, the police and most forms of mass media." Souh reported.

"If the crime has advance notice, there will be tougher security. Was 20 Masks afraid of that?" Nokoru pointed out.

"That can't be!" the club president protested.

"Then why?" Nokoru asked.

The club president could not answer.

"There is only one answer, he was a fake." Nokoru answered.

"But who? Why did he claim to be 20 Masks?" the club president asked.

"We don't know any more than this for now." Souh admitted.

"However, we will clear 20 Masks from this false accusation." Nokoru promised.

"Nokoru, Takamura-sama." Utako beamed.

"President Ohkawa, if we were able to be of any assistance to you, you're glad." Nokoru told her.

"I will say thanks on my behalf and on 20 Masks' behalf also." Utako bowed slightly at the blonde President.

"You seem like you are 20 Masks' girlfriend." Nokoru teased,

"Girlfriend…" Utako gasped.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_20 Masks… 20 Masks… I HATE YOU!" Utako had screamed at Akira._

_End of flashback

* * *

_

"Pardon. Forgive me." Nokoru apologized, seeing Utako's downcast expression.

"But I tip my hat off to Utako. Why do you doubt this case?" the club president smiled the ebony-haired girl.

"Coincidence. I do apologize that you were not able to see the real 20 Masks." Utako smiled back.

"That's not true." Edmund objected.

"The real 20 Masks WILL appear. Definitely." He added.

* * *

That night, Santa Claus sneaked into the Ijyuin household. 

"Akira." He beamed.

"Akira." He repeated.

Akira slowly opened his eyes.

"Santa Claus-san!" he exclaimed, getting out of bed.

"Good evening." Santa Claus bowed slightly.

"Good evening." Akira returned the greeting.

"But it's not Christmas yet?" he blinked in confusion.

"I realize that." Santa Claus replied.

"Thank you for the wonderful gifts every year. I always wanted to thank you someday." Akira smiled.

"You're welcome." Santa Claus replied.

"I'll go make some tea. Although I don't have a Christmas cake baked." Akira jumped out of bed.

"Oh don't mind me. I came by to chat with you." Santa Claus shook his head.

"With me?" Akira's eyes widened.

"You seem worried about something and you weren't asking anyone for advice." Santa Claus remarked.

"Um… how do you know?" Akira asked.

"Because I'm Santa Claus." Santa Claus beamed.

"Actually I … I am now disliked by someone." Akira began once the two were settled in.

"A lady?" Santa Claus guessed.

Noticing Akira's expression, he added, "It seems like a lady. Now why does she dislike you?"

"We were talking about the future. She said her dream was to become a wonderful housewife." Akira replied.

"That is a wonderful dream." Santa Claus commented.

"I think so too. She is a wonderful person already, but I thought that she would be even more wonderful if she were to get married. I really thought that." Akira confessed.

"So…" he added, thinking back.

* * *

"_Please invite me to your wedding." He had said.

* * *

_

Then Santa Claus realized what the problem was.

"You really told her that?" he asked.

"Yes." Akira replied.

"Then you might be at fault, Akira." Santa Claus told him.

"What part of that was wrong?" Akira asked, not understanding.

"Akira, how do you feel about that person?" Santa Claus posted a question.

"How…?" Akira blushed.

"Do you dislike her?" Santa Claus asked.

"Dislike? On the contrary!" Akira protested frantically, as massive sweatdrops appeared on his head.

"But I'm sure she will find someone much better than me." He admitted.

"You are a humble, kind and wonderful person overall, Akira. However, there are times that it is best to clearly state how you feel." Santa Claus advised.

"How I feel?" Akira blinked.

"You like that person a lot, don't you Akira?" Santa Claus asked.

"Yes." Akira answered after a while.

"Then you should clearly deliver those feelings to her." Santa Claus advised.

"But that becomes a burden…" Akira mumbled.

"It is important to think about how the other side feels. Some things are better off left unsaid, even if they cross your mind. But on the other hand, there are feelings that won't come across unless you put them into words." Santa Claus told him.

"Feelings that won't come across unless I put them into words…" Akira repeated.

"No matter how good someone is, they don't know how others really feel. Language exists because you want others to know something about you. Your feelings won't come across to the other side just by thinking it in your heart. If you are truly thinking about how the other side feels, shouldn't you clearly tell them how _you_ really feel?" Santa Claus said.

Standing up abruptly, Akira began, "Mr Santa. I… I…"

"It looks like you're going out." Santa Claus noted.

"I'm sorry. You came all the way out here, and…" Akira bowed apologically.

"Please don't mind me." Santa Claus chuckled.

"I'm truly sorry." Akira apologized again and ran out.

Before reaching the door, he turned back, "Mr Santa? Have I met you somewhere before? Because I feel like I know you from somewhere."

Santa Claus shook his head and added, "Now, you should hurry."

Akira beamed, "Yes! Thank you very much!"

"He seems to have grown up into a good kid while I was gone." Santa Claus noted, standing up from the rooftop as he saw Akira run off.

Removing his disguise, he added, "Akira… my cute little only son."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ohkawa household, Utako was sulking in her room, clearly upset about the incident with Akira. 

Suddenly, she noticed a shadow outside her window.

"20 Masks!" she beamed, getting out of bed to open the window.

"I'm happy. You came!" she grinned brightly.

Then she realized that it was not the real 20 Masks.

"I see. Since you were waiting for 20 Masks. You _are_…" the fake replied.

* * *

A while later, Akira leapt onto Utako's bedroom balcony. 

"Utako?" he called out, seeing that her bed was empty and her window opened.

Stepping into her room, Akira knelt down and picked up the hair ribbon Utako always wore.

Turning his attention to the laptop on the side table, he read the message.

_Dearest 20 Masks,_

"What?" Akira exclaimed in shock.

Putting on his 20 Masks grub, Akira set off to rescue Utako.

* * *

Back with the 'kidnapped' Utako and the fake 20 Masks, the pair were in an open-air café. 

"Would you like another?" the false 20 Masks asked his guest.

"No thanks." Utako, dressed in a Victorian dress, turned her head away.

"You seem a little upset. Your dress is a waste as a result." The counterfeit 20 Masks noted.

"That's none of your business! How about you? You _look_ like 20 Masks, but you're the _worst_ guy inside!" Utako retorted angrily.

"What?" the false 20 Masks frowned at the insult.

"You have _no_ clue how to treat a lady." Utako snapped.

"I am trying to be gentlemanly here." The fake 20 Masks replied.

"You won't see 20 Masks even if you kidnap me." Utako told him flatly.

"Why is that?" the false 20 Masks asked.

"We had a fight." Utako replied.

"A fight?" the fake 20 Masks echoed.

"I told him that I hated him." Utako said.

"And what was the reason?" the phony 20 Masks pressed.

"That's none of your business." Utako replied.

"Ah well. We'll see if he comes or not. Time will tell." The fake 20 Masks told her.

"What do you have against 20 Masks?" Utako asked.

"Have against him? That's absurd! I admire him from the bottom of my heart." The false 20 Masks replied.

"Admire?" Utako echoed.

Looking at his timepiece, the fake 20 Masks added, "Rejoice. You still have hope."

* * *

"Utako!" Akira's voice rang through the empty streets. 

Then he stopped in his tracks when he heard a sound.

A traveling carriage soon appeared before him.

"Get in little 20 Masks." The fake 20 Masks commented, opening the carriage door.

"Who is that?" Akira, in his 20 Masks guise, demanded.

"Don't be bashful." The false 20 Masks told him.

* * *

Back in the Clamp Elementary Council room, Nokoru and Souh were working on the identity of the fake 20 Masks. 

"Kaichou. This was unconfirmed, but the night of the theft, an airplane was spotted near Little London Island. Could it be the Golden Goose?" Souh reported, turning his head away from the computer screen.

"Little London Island?" Nokoru echoed.

"Isn't that the one that overseas corporations are building in Japan?" he asked.

"Yes, Japan's largest amusement park, modeled after 19th century London." Souh replied.

"Wait a second. That project was led by the Edmund Group." Nokoru noted.

"Edmund?" Souh echoed.

"Wasn't the name of the cameraman for the 20 Masks Fan Club…" he began.

"Souh! Do a _thorough_ background check on Cliff Edmund." Nokoru instructed.

"Got it." Souh nodded.

Just then, the council room door flung open to reveal a flustered Mizuno Ami.

"Ami-chan?" Nokoru turned to the worried girl

"Mizuno-san?" Souh frowned.

"Nokoru-kun, Takamura-sempai, it's… Utako-chan." Ami breathed.

"Are you all right?" Nokoru asked, leading her to the tea table.

"Utako-chan… she's been kidnapped!" Ami told him.

"What?" the two seniors exclaimed.

* * *

Back with the two 20 Masks, Akira was handcuffed as the fake 20 Masks added, "I really don't want to use something like those. But there is no point in if you run away." 

"You were the one who stole the Golden Goose?" Akira asked.

"I apologize for using your name without permission. I felt that it was the fastest way for me to see you. I was really surprised that the identity of 20 Masks was such a young boy like you." The false 20 Masks commented.

"Where is Utako?" Akira asked.

"She's safe." The counterfeit 20 Masks replied.

"Please return Utako." Akira requested.

"That depends on your reply." The bogus 20 Masks told him.

"And what are the conditions?" Akira asked.

"Your thievery is an art. I want to watch this art next to you. Come with me." The mock 20 Masks told him.

"With you?" Akira echoed.

"20 Masks will now show his prowess all over the world. Of course Utako will be at your side. I don't think it's a bad deal." The pseudo 20 Masks declared.

I decline the offer." Akira replied curtly.

"You decline?" the bogus 20 Masks frowned.

"I am troubled to find you deciding my future like that." Akira told him.

"Don't get me wrong. You have no right to choose." The ersatz 20 Masks hissed, grabbing Akira by his shirt.

Brushing his hand away, Akira stood up and bowed slightly, "Excuse me."

The fake 20 Masks hissed in frustration as he tried to get up to follow Akira, but found that he was handcuffed to the carriage door handle.

"What?" he frowned, looking at his cuffed wrist.

Opening the carriage door, Akira leapt out.

* * *

Elsewhere, Utako was trying to free herself. 

"Ow…" she muttered, falling backwards and landing on her backside when the attempt to escape failed.

Finding another route, she walked over to the window, flung the curtains open and opened the window as a strong gust of wind blew in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akira was running in an underground tunnel trying to avoid getting flushed away by the sewer water. 

Just as the water was about to crush over him, Akira leapt up and grabbed the ladder.

Sighing in relief, he climbed up the ladder.

* * *

Elsewhere, the fake 20 Masks was chuckling as he watched Akira from one of the many screens in front of him. 

"I won't let you go." He promised.

* * *

Getting on the surface, Akira was running on a bridge when the said suspension bridge rose from the mid-point. 

Akira leapt, barely managing to grip the edge of the other side of the bridge.

The false 20 Masks watched on amusement.

Finally turning a corner, Akira opened the door to a warehouse and stepped in, panting for breath.

And there in the warehouse was the stolen Golden Goose.

"The Golden Goose…" Akira blinked.

Then, he heard the citadel clock crime.

"Utako!" he called out, seeing Utako scaling the side of the roof.

The bogus 20 Masks stood abruptly form his seat, shocked that his hostage was free.

As the wind blew against her, Utako struggled to escape.

Then she let out a shocked cry when she missed her footing and slipped.

Grabbing the roof side which she had been walking on to stop herself from falling, Utako prayed, _20 Masks._

Just as her hand slipped, someone grabbed her wrist, pulling her up.

"You are a troublesome lady." The fake 20 Masks told her.

"Let go of me!" Utako cried, struggling to free herself.

In her struggle, she slapped off the false 20 Masks' mask, revealing his identity as Cliff Edmund.

"You are…" Utako gasped in realization.

"You little…" Cliff spat angrily.

"Utako!" Akira called out.

The pair turned to see Akira standing behind them.

"20 Masks!" Utako breathed in relief.

"That's far enough." Cliff declared, pulling Utako closer to him.

"Now little 20 Masks, I'm expecting a good answer this time" Cliff told him.

"You are such a…" Akira gritted his teeth.

"Come with me." Cliff offered.

"If I oblige, you will return Utako?" Akira asked.

"20 Masks, don't!" Utako cried out.

"Come with me!" Cliff repeated.

"I have no choice." Akira sighed.

Then, a plane was heard flying overhead.

The pilot, who turned out to be Santa Claus aka Akira's father, gave Akira a thumbs-up.

"Mr Santa!" Akira beamed.

Then a ladder was let down from the Golden Goose.

Turning back to Cliff, Akira replied, "I do apologize, but I've changed my mind."

"What?" Cliff demanded.

Taking the opportunity, Utako bit Cliff's hand that was holding her hostage, forcing him to let her go.

Once freed, she ran over to Akira.

"Utako!" Akira called out, his hand reaching over to her.

Taking her hand, the pair escaped up to the roof.

Just as the ladder came into the perfect position, Akira grabbed the rope ladder with his free hand as the plane flew them of to safety.

Running into the warehouse where the Golden Goose was once kept, Cliff burst out of the door, riding a car.

"Come back. Please come back." He mumbled as he chased the plane.

His path was suddenly put to a halt when a Clamp aircraft blocked his way.

Cliff was forced over to the side of the road, splashing into the river below.

"Help me!" he wailed pathetically.

"I guess it was a good thing to bring the blimp for the Cultural Festival." Souh remarked.

"Yeah, let's leave the rest for the police." Nokoru beamed.

"I just hope Ohkawa-san is alright." Souh muttered in worry.

"With him, she will be. That I can safely assure." Ami told him, turning a knowing smile at the night sky.

* * *

Back with Akira and Utako, the two were sitting on the steps of the ladder, Utako being two steps above Akira.

"I have something to tell you." Akira began, pulling off his mask.

"Something to tell me?" Utako echoed.

"To tell the truth, I… I…" Akira blushed. (A/N: Darn it Akira! Just get on with it. Sheesh.)

"I… you… I… I… love you." He finally confessed.

"I'm sorry. I know that this will trouble you, but someone told me that there are feelings that don't get across to others unless I put them in words." Akira remarked.

"Why?" Utako demanded.

"I'm sorry I made you upset." Akira bowed in apology.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't you tell me long ago?" Utako shouted.

"Utako?" Akira blinked.

"I love you too. From the first time I met you, I thought you knew that from long ago." Utako told him.

"I have no clue, really." Akira stammered.

Utako sighed, "Ami-sensei was right after all. I guess there are things that don't get across unless you put them into words."

Turning back to Akira and beaming brightly, she added, "I love you. Even if you hated me, I'd still love you. But now that you told me you loved me too and that makes me love you even more."

"Utako…" Akira smiled.

"Thos words are the best gift I've ever gotten in my life." Utako declared, jumping into Akira's embrace.

Insert 'Water Drop' song.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew another couple resolved. Now I'm trying to put Nokoru and Ami together. HELP!!!! 


	10. That’s Entertainment

SailorStar9: Finally some Nokoru/Ami moments, alongside with Suoh/Nagisa and Akira/Utako. Read and review.

Words in italics refer to thoughts and flashbacks.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every single time? I own not the legal rights of Sailor Moon or CLAMP Campus Detectives.

Chapter 9: That's Entertainment

* * *

The scene opens with Nokoru and the Rijichou sitting under a shady tree.

"Nokoru-san…" the Rijichou began.

"Yes." Nokoru replied.

"I hear that the Clamp School Detectives rescued yet another damsel in distress." The Rijichou remarked.

"It is the duty and destiny of the Clamp School Detectives to be of aid to every lady in this world." Nokoru answered.

"That is wonderful, Nokoru-san." The Rijichou commented.

"No. Everything is thanks to Suoh and Akira. It isn't possible without them. Because I have their aid, Clamp School Detectives can exist." Nokoru added.

"Nokoru-san, you have truly wonderful friends." The Rijichou noted.

"Yes, I'm always thankful for them." Nokoru replied.

Then, he thought of something.

"Rijichou. I have a favor to ask." He began.

"A favor?" the Rijichou echoed.

"If you don't mind…" Nokoru added.

"You can come out now." The Rijichou spoke, once Nokoru was out of earshot.

"Of course, Rijichou-sama." Ami nodded, stepping out of her hiding place behind the cluster of trees.

Smiling at the girl, the Rijichou asked, "What's your opinion of this?"

"Sneaking yet effective. Only _he _can think of such an idea." Ami replied.

"Nokoru-kun has always been like that. That's one reason why I like him." she added, smiling wistfully at the blonde's retreating back.

"Mizuno-san. This is the reason why I wanted you here." The Rijichou said, revealing a ring in her palm to the girl.

"Rijichou this is…" Ami gasped in recognition.

* * *

The next day…

"It's unusual. Kaichou is willing to go through the paperwork." Akira whispered to Suoh when the two saw Nokoru doing Council work without any complaints.

"Really. If it's always like this, we can get so much Council work done." Suoh whispered back.

"It's probably the joint Council meeting between us and the Kindergarten Division is coming up on the weekend." Akira noted.

_There's something wrong. I feel weird._ Suoh mused.

Turns out, Suoh had a reason to be worried as you will see why.

A door knock knocked Suoh out of his musings.

"Yes, come in." Akira responded.

The door opened, with Nagisa and Utako stepping in.

"President Ohkawa of the Kindergarten Division." Akira beamed.

_Nagisa-san…_ Suoh pondered.

"Good day. Takamura-sama and Ijyuin-sama." Utako greeted.

"We came by as President Imonoyama said he had something to talk about." Nagisa replied.

"Hello. Thank you for coming all the way over here." Suoh replied.

Then, he gave Akira a nod which the treasurer understood.

"Kaichou, President Ohkawa and Nagisa-san are here to se you." Akira reported.

No answer.

Akira sweatdropped.

"Kaichou? President Ohkawa and Nagisa-san…" Akira repeated.

Still no answer.

"Kaichou…" Akira repeated, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

A split second later, something popped out of his hand, transforming into a screw. The said bolt then fell to the ground.

Akira let out a gasp of horror.

"Kaichou!" he wailed, running after the key.

"What's wrong, Ijyuin?" Suoh asked, hearing Akira's cry.

"Kaichou lost a screw from his head!" Akira cried, showing Suoh the fallen screw.

Suoh sweatdropped, "Impossible."

"Sempai, could this be real? Is it from using his brain too much?" Akira wailed frantically.

Suoh turned to where Nokoru was sitting and realized what it was all about

"Ijyuin, Ijyuin… what part of _that_ is Kaichou?" Suoh asked, pacifying the hysterical treasurer.

Akira blinked and turned to Nokoru, only to find a robotic replacement.

"Really! With that much enthusiasm to build this thing, the amount of paperwork he currently has should be no problem." Suoh muttered, standing beside the robotic clone.

The he sweatdropped when he looked over the robot's shoulder and saw what it had been doing the entire time.

"I'm so glad! Kaichou didn't really lose a screw from his head." Akira beamed in relief.

"Really… I have to get him to finish all the backlogged paperwork." Suoh sighed.

"A letter?" Akira blinked, noticing the paper in the hollow tube of the bolt.

Retrieving the said paper, Suoh recited the contents.

_Suoh, Akira, I have to go out for a special reason. Humans need some time to rest. Just in case, I will leave hints to where I will be. If the need arises, use all your sleuthing skills as the Clamp School Detectives and find me._

_P.S: I'm still on campus._

"That means that the next case for the Clamp School Detectives is to find Kaichou. Since there are two hints, one for Takamura-sempai and one for me, I guess he wants us to conduct our search independently." Akira reasoned.

"Ijyuin, this is no joke. I have to have him finish at least this paperwork _today_." Suoh told the treasurer.

"You're right. We still have that much left." Akira nodded.

"We must find Kaichou quickly." Suoh noted.

"We'll help." Utako offered.

"We cannot let the crisis of the Student Councils idly slide by us. Right Nagisa?" she beamed.

"Yes I would like to be of some assistance too." Nagisa nodded.

"But…" Suoh frowned.

"We _will_ help!" Utako insisted.

"Right! Right! Thank you for your help." Suoh agreed, fearing Utako's response if he had not agreed. (SailorStar9: Remember guys, never _ever_ incur the wrath of a girl.)

"But…" Akira blinked when he retrieved the contents of his letter.

"Why did Kaichou do something like this?" he asked.

"That's probably because…" Suoh began.

"He thought it would be fun." The two Council members chorused together.

* * *

"A piece of bread with the number 5 are the hints to President Imonoyama's whereabouts." Utako noted, as she and Akira stood in front of the Cute Bakery Deuklyon.

"I wonder what this number 5 means." Akira mused.

"5th Avenue." Utako ventured a guess.

"5th train platform." Akira suggested.

"The #5-szied playing board for go!" Utako exclaimed.

Then, she sweatdropped, "Nah, that can't be."

"5th mall… 5th hall…" Utako sighed.

"See, we have a lot of them on campus." Akira remarked.

"So that's why you came here first." Utako realized.

"Yes, the piece of bread." Akira nodded.

"It was delicious." Utako beamed.

"The proportions of flour, milk and butter. If my memory is correct, it was from here. It should be a piece of croissant from Deuklyon." Akira noted.

"Marvelous. I can't believe you would get all that with one bite." Utako beamed.

"No, it's nothing." Akira chuckled.

"Welcome! What would you like?" Kentarou greeted the pair when the bell on the door announced their arrival.

"Kentarou, this isn't a sushi restaurant." Takeshi reminded him.

"Yeah. The customers are surprised." Erii chided.

"Right?" she asked the two younger students.

"What are you saying, Takeshi, Erii? Business is all in your enthusiasm!" Kentarou declared, striking a pose.

"Idiot! What are you doing surprising our guests?" Erii gave the over-enthusiastic Kentarou a flying kick before his punch landed on the unfortunate pair.

Takeshi sweatdropped at Kentarou's stupidness.

"You're going overboard." He told him.

"Thanks for coming. I got great fresh bread today, a whole bunch of it." Kentarou immediately jumped back up to greet both Akira and Utako, despite getting hit by Erii.

"Um…" Akira began.

"But we aren't really customers." He informed the zealous Kentarou.

"What… not... customers?" Kentarou twitched.

"Oh yeah, I see, I see. I heard all of that from our boss." He beamed.

He was immediately met by Erii's punch.

"Don't mind him. He has a habit of saying weird stuff once in a while." The dirty blonde chuckled nervously.

"What are you doing? We are after all, a preserver of peace at Clamp School; the Special School Police Duklyon's…" Kentarou demanded, getting back up.

Takeshi quickly clamped his mouth shut, "What? Daydreaming already?"

"Did you do that?" Kentarou demanded.

"Yeah, so what?" Takeshi challenged.

"Knock it off you two!" Erii scolded.

"We have a great task at hand. A _great_ task." She reminded her bickering co-workers.

"They seem to know each other well." Akira noted.

Amidst all the fighting, Utako stood at the shelve that carried the croissants.

"Utako, did you figure something out?" Akira asked.

"Uh-uh. Nothing. They don't seem to have anything that would be a clue." Utako shook her head.

"I see…" Akira muttered disappointedly.

"I'm sorry, um, guys?" Akira tried to intervene with the arguing trio.

"GUYS!" he shouted above the din, when the three ignored him.

"Um, is there anything that can be inferred from the croissants here and the phase 'number 5'?" he asked.

"We were waiting for that." Kentarou grinned, receiving a knock on the head by Erii.

Clearing her throat, she answered, "The number 5 and croissants. We can think together."

"Thanks for coming!" Kentarou beamed when the pair exited.

"That went well." Erii sighed in relief.

Suddenly, the Duklyon's alarm was heard.

"That is…. The sign for Duklyon to appear." Erii gasped.

"Kentarou!" Takeshi looked at his comrade.

"Yeah!" Kentarou beamed.

"Gah, there's bread in here." He complained, opening the oven where the passageway was located.

"We can't enter the base like this." Takeshi agreed.

"Don't be such slowpokes" Erii reprimanded, pouring a bucket of water over the two males.

"Now get going!" she ordered, pulling the bread trays out.

"Do your job well!" she beamed when the two males slid into the tunnel.

* * *

Back with Suoh and Nagisa, the secretary was typing the information from his letter into the computer.

"Here." Nagisa told him, settling a cup of tea on the table.

"Thank you." Suoh replied.

"Have you figured anything yet?" Nagisa asked.

"No. I've been using any data from this campus to look for this number but I can't find anything that matches. I thought it was some kind of a code, but I can't figure out its encryption." Suoh replied.

"I see." Nagisa sighed.

"This isn't it either." Suoh muttered.

"Where had Imonoyama-sama gone? If we don't hurry, time will…" Nagisa muttered softly.

"Time?" Suoh frowned.

"Is something the matter?" Nagisa asked.

"That's it!" Suoh nodded.

"How about this?" he entered the new information into the computer.

"There it is! I found it! This must be it!" he exclaimed, as the screen came out with the answer he needed.

"That's good news." Nagisa beamed.

"Thank you Nagisa-san. Thanks to you, I unraveled the mystery." Suoh stood up, holding her hands in gratitude.

"That is good." Nagisa replied bashfully.

"I'm sorry. Because I was so happy, I…" Suoh immediately apologized, once he realized what he had done.

"No, not at all." Nagisa's eyes softened, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Suoh quickly released her hands, a similar redness spreading over his face.

Moments later, we find the couple at the movie theater, watching a movie.

Nagisa had her handkerchief out, wiping away some tears.

_It was time._ Suoh realized, looking at his watch.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_These numbers are times in seconds. And so I changed the two numbers into minutes to reveal 133 and 129 minutes. I searched for something involving 133 minutes and there was one thing. That is this." Suoh had explained._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

_If that hint is pointing to this movie, there is something… 129 minutes into the film._ Suoh pondered.

When his watch went past the 129 minutes, he noticed something. _That was…_

"We couldn't find any clue to find Nokoru-sama after all." Nagisa sighed.

"No, there was a hint. I'm sure he tampered with 2 or 3 frames of the movie. It was only a moment bit I saw it clearly." Suoh told her, showing Nagisa a card with the shape of a star on it.

"Amazing. You are amazing, Takamura-san." Nagisa beamed.

"I recognize that hint. Nagisa-san, would you mind hanging out with me for a little while longer?" Suoh asked.

"Yes, of course. It would be my pleasure." Nagisa smiled.

* * *

Back with Akira and Utako, the pair were at a café.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Oh maybe it's a café." Takeshi suggested._

"_Yes. We sent these_ _croissants to a few cafes on campus." Erii replied._

"_Then #5 can be the table number at a café?" Kentarou asked._

"_Yeah, that's probably it." Erii nodded._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Akira sighed as he looked at the list in his hand, two café names being crossed out.

He looked across at Utako who was enjoying her ice-cream and a wave if happiness washed over him.

Shaking the thought out of his head, he asked, "Utako-san should we go to the next place?"

"Don't be in a hurry. The #5 table won't run away." Utako scolded.

"But if we don't hurry, time will…" Akira protested.

"But the strawberry parfait here is so delicious." Utako smiled brightly.

"We have to find Kaichou quickly." Akira muttered, looking at his watch worriedly.

"I have to thank President Imonoyama." Utako told him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nokoru was playing cards with the Rijichou somewhere on campus.

"It looks like they're taking a while, Nokoru-san." The Rijichou remarked.

"The more time it takes, the more fun it will be, I think." Nokoru smiled.

"Is that so? I see now…" the Rijichou remarked.

"Even they will take a while longer." Nokoru noted.

"Is it all right?" the Rijichou asked.

"Yes. Straight Flush." He declared.

"Royal Straight Flush." The Rijichou countered.

"Marvelous Rijichou." Nokoru bowed, admitting defeat.

"Nokoru-san." The Rijichou began.

"Yes?" Nokoru quirked a brow.

"Go and find Mizuno-san. She has something of importance to tell you." The older woman said.

Nokoru frowned slightly, _Ami-chan?

* * *

_

Back with Suoh and Nagisa, the pair had arrived at the Animal Contact Park.

"He should be here today." Suoh commented, looking around as Nagisa fed a donkey.

"The next hint that Nokoru-sama left is here?" Nagisa asked.

A shadow overloomed her and Nagisa turned.

An elephant trumpeted and Nagisa gasped.

"Oh, there he is." Suoh smiled.

"Hey, don't go scaring her like that." He chided.

Walking closer to the elephant, he explained, "This little elephant is a friend of mine."

"Is that so?" Nagisa inquired.

Suoh laughed as the elephant caressed its trunk around his waist, "Stop…"

Nagisa giggled then she saw the star shape on the elephant's ear.

"This shape is just like the one in that hint." she blinked.

"Exactly. That's why I thought maybe it was here." Suoh replied.

Unexpectedly, the elephant lifted Suoh with it s trunk and settled him on its back.

Suoh noticed a piece of paper taped its head.

"A crossword puzzle… Kaichou wants us to solve this." he blinked, opening the piece of paper.

* * *

With Akira and Utako, the pair finally got to the last café on the list.

"This is the last place." Akira noted.

"Um, the #5 table is…" Utako wondered, as she walked down the rows of tables with Akira.

"There." She beamed, reaching the table.

The couple then started searching.

"Sorry, we'll be done in a sec." Akira told the university student who was apparently studying at the table.

Unable to take the interruption anymore, the student got up and walked off.

It was then when Akira noticed the piece of paper on the table.

"This is…" he frowned, as he saw that he had received the same crossword puzzle as Suoh did.

* * *

"What flower blooms in the garden in the north side of the planetarium?" Suoh recited the first question.

"It's a begonia." Nagisa replied, when the pair arrived at the planetarium.

On the train, an exhausted Nagisa rested her head on Suoh's shoulder.

* * *

Back in the Elementary Division, Utako was pulling Akira up a staircase, as they searched for the answers to their crossword puzzle.

* * *

Suoh found another answer at the marine observatory in the mouth of a killer whale.

Apparently, Utako could find the crossword puzzle answers with shopping.

* * *

Suoh and Nagisa found another answer at the nature reserve.

That night, with the crossword puzzle finally solved, Suoh and Nagisa found their way to the cool-house.

"Here…" Suoh noted.

"The sun has set after all." Nagisa noted.

"Yes." Suoh agreed.

"Takamura-sempai!" Akira shouted.

"Ijyuin! President Ohkawa!" Suoh blinked at the running pair.

"By perchance, did you get this too, Takamura-sempai?" Akira asked.

"You too, Ijyuin?" Suoh wondered, as the two Council members showed each other the crossword puzzle they received.

"Then, Kaichou must be in this cool-house." Suoh surmised.

"But that…" Utako gasped, noting the sign on the door.

"Closed Today?" she blinked.

Akira walked to the door and peered inside.

"It's unlocked." He commented, as the door opened with a slight push.

"Well, we can try going in." Suoh suggested.

"It looks like nobody is here." Nagisa noted, as she stood in the shallow water with the other three.

The four were now decked in Clamp School's swimwear.

"Kaichou! Kaichou!" Suoh called out.

A headlight suddenly turned on and Nokoru was seen under the spotlight, dressed in his summer wear with his trademark fan.

"Kaichou?" Suoh blinked.

"Suoh, Akira, you finally made it here. As expected from the Clamp School Detectives I'm impressed." Nokoru remarked.

"Those are thankful words. However…" Suoh interrupted.

"Why did I decide to test you at a time like this when the Joint Council Meeting is coming up?" Nokoru finished Suoh's question.

"Yes." Suoh replied.

"Do you think I would do something like this out of mischief?" Nokoru asked.

"No… then…" Suoh stammered.

"Akira, Suoh, both of you serve me well every day. Both as student council members and as Clamp School Detectives, you sometimes even gave up your holidays to work. Because you two were with me, I was able to overcome obstacles that I couldn't overcome by myself. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Nokoru declared.

By this time, Akira was tearing at the overwhelming confession.

"Kaichou." He muttered.

"So today, as thanks for what you do everyday and as relaxation to save your concentration for tomorrow, I catered a little party for you. Just think of this as a little gift from me." Nokoru added.

The lights turned on at the snap out his fan.

Behind the quintuple, a round table rose from the sandy beach.

"Thanks to the Rijichou, the cool-house is completely rented out for you. Preparations for the Joint Council Meeting awaits you again tomorrow. I'm counting on you, Suoh, Akira." Nokoru commented.

"Yes!" Akira beamed as the four turned back to face the blonde chairman.

"Utako-hime, Lady Nagisa, were you able to enjoy yourselves today?" Nokoru asked the two girls.

"Yes." Nagisa replied shyly.

"Yes." Utako answered.

"I'm glad." Nokoru noted, opening his fan again, causing the roof of the cool-house to open.

When the roof receded completely, fireworks exploded in the night sky.

"So beautiful…" Nagisa breathed in awe.

"Kaichou…" Suoh began, turning his head back to look at the Chairman… only to find that it was yet another robot clone.

"Kaichou…" Suoh hissed.

* * *

Outside the cool-house, the 'missing' Nokoru was standing at the ajar door with Ami and smiling at his masterpiece.

"You _do_ know that Takamura-sempai will be drilling you for Council work tomorrow." The blue-haired girl commented.

"Yup. But they should enjoy themselves for now." Nokoru grinned.

"You're too devious for your own good." Ami shook her head.

"But that's why you love me right?" Nokoru teased.

"Very funny." Ami mumbled.

"That's not what you said this afternoon when I found you." Nokoru raised a teasing brow, entwining his fingers with hers.

Ami let a faint blush creep up her cheeks, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Upon the Rijichou's hints, Nokoru found Ami in the thicket where she usually hung out._

_Ami had just arrived in the thicket when she saw her unexpected visitor._

"_Imonoyama-sempai?" she inquired._

"_Need we be this formal Ami-chan?" Nokoru asked._

"_Rijichou's orders." Ami reminded him._

"_Not this time round. The Rijichou told me that we could refrain from acting when we're alone." Nokoru told her._

"_Okay…" Ami nodded._

_Moments later, the pair were under a tree, with Nokoru on Ami's lap as the girl read her book out loud to him._

_Amidst her reading, Nokoru's left hand idly went to lightly caress hers._

_Then he gasped when he felt something solid on her ring finger._

"_Ami-chan?" he began softly._

"_Yes?" Ami looked down into his eyes._

"_What's on your ring finger?" he asked._

_Ami smiled and placed her book down._

_Reaching for her finger, she removed the ring and showed it to Nokoru who had pushed himself up._

"_What the… no way…" Nokoru breathed in disbelief._

_Ami nodded and blushed._

_On her palm was an exquisite ring with the Imonoyama emblem; a ring that was only given to the ones that the head of the Imonoyama Foundation had approved to be the life partners of those of the Imonoyama family._

"_Who?" Nokoru asked._

"_Do you even have to ask? You silly." Ami smiled, giving her stunned fiancé a gentle kiss on his cheek_

"_You're joking." Nokoru breathed in obvious disbelief._

"_If you don't believe me, just ask the Rijichou." Ami told him sharply, as she picked up her book and turned to go. Nokoru thought he heard a hint of hurt in her voice._

"_I'm sorry." Nokoru whispered, grabbing her wrist to stop her._

"_It's just… too sudden." He told her, pulling her into an embrace._

"_I know. I was shocked too when the Rijichou told me. But as it turns out, she had been observing us for quite some time." Ami replied softly._

_Nuzzling her neck, Nokoru mumbled, "Aishiteru Ami-chan."_

"_Aishiteru Nokoru-kun." Ami whispered back, turning her body around._

_In accord, their lips met in a soft kiss._

_Her book momentarily forgotten, Ami allowed Nokoru to deepen the kiss as he pressed her against the tree trunk they were previously leaning on._

_Their embrace tightened as Ami raised her arms around Nokoru's neck, her fingers tickling the back of his nape._

_When air became necessary, the couple broke off, each blushing at the intimate contract that they had unknowingly initiated._

_Nokoru just hugged his fiancée tighter as Ami laid her head on his chest.

* * *

_

SailorStar9: Man do I suck at romance scenes. Anyway, Nokoru and Ami are officially engaged.


	11. From This Land To Eternity

SailorStar9: I'm skipping Episodes 14 and 15 of the anime and jumping straight into Episode 16. As always, read and review.

Words in italics refer to thoughts and flashbacks.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every darn time? I own not the legal rights of Sailor Moon or CLAMP Campus Detectives.

Chapter 10: From This Land To Eternity

* * *

The scene opens with a Clamp airplane flying over the shimmering sea with our six main characters on board.

"That's amazing. So blue, so clear and shimmering." Akira breathed in awe.

"Just like President Ohkawa eh, Akira?" Nokoru teased.

"Yes." Akira beamed.

Then, realizing what he had just said, Akira blushed.

"Nokoru-kun." Ami looked up from the pamphlet she had been reading.

"Yes." Nokoru turned to his fiancée.

"Stop teasing them." Ami warned.

"Why?" Nokoru grinned.

"Don't make me use that sentence on you." Ami threatened.

Nokoru's grin turned grim, "You won't dare."

"Try me." Ami retorted, with an amused smirk.

"And pray what sentence would that be?" Utako raised a brow at the two bickering seniors.

"The 'you're-on-the-couch-tonight' sentence." Ami grinned.

"I see Ami-sensei has President Imonoyama under control. And you two aren't even married yet." Utako remarked.

"Make that _absolute_ control, Utako-chan." Ami added, giving her fiancé a mock glare.

The other four chuckled as Nokoru blushed.

"But this is a splendid coral reef." Suoh remarked, turning back to the plane window.

"Yes." Nagisa agreed.

"I heard that this area has one of the few treasured coral reefs in the world." Suoh commented.

"Exactly. This island especially has something famous that is particular to this area." Nokoru nodded, flipping out his fan.

"What kind of thing is it?" Nagisa asked.

"It's something famous that is particular to this island." Nokoru replied.

"I'm asking what kind of thing it is." Nagisa sweatdropped.

"I'm saying that it's something famous that is particular." Nokoru answered.

"You started to mention it, but you forgot the details, didn't you?" Suoh pointed out.

"Just like you to figure out Suoh." Nokoru laughed nervously.

"I've known you long enough Kaichou." Suoh replied.

"Remind me to drill you in Marine Biology when we get back." Ami replied, looking pointedly at Nokoru.

The blonde gulped and nodded.

"Well, that doesn't matter. In any case, we're almost on the island. Ger ready." Nokoru announced, getting over his nervousness.

"We're really doing _that_?" Akira inquired.

"Of course." Nokoru replied.

"But…" Suoh protested.

"I've always wanted to do it." Utako beamed.

So, let's go!" she exclaimed, pulled Akira with her.

"You and your wracked up ideas. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you." Ami remarked, shaking her head at the enthusiastic Utako.

"But you still love me right?" Nokoru teased.

"It's at times like this I wonder why I do." Ami retorted playfully, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Ha, ha." Nokoru replied sarcastically.

"By the way, where's the ring?" he inquired.

"Here. Can't have it lost at sea can I?" Ami replied, showing him the thread necklace she wore around her neck, the said ring threaded in it.

* * *

"But why now?" Suoh asked as the back hatch of the plane opened.

"We can't let a lady who has never done this before go by herself." Nokoru replied.

"I guess…" Akira mumbled.

"Let's go." Nokoru nodded, jumping out of the plane in his parachute.

Ami sighed and shook her head.

"He's _so_ getting _it_ later." She promised, following her fiancé's example.

Having no choice left, Suoh and Akira leapt off the plane with Nagisa and Utako strapped to them respectively.

"This is amazing. My mind and body are both in paradise." Akira beamed, keeping his parachute.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Utako called out to the two boys.

"Where should we go first?" Akira asked once everyone was settled in the cottage.

"Coral reef, primeval forest, land of gregarious wild birds. This island is so full of nature's treasures. I don't know where to start." Suoh remarked.

"It's the island that was chosen as best for a summer vacation research project." Nokoru stated.

"Um what is this?" Nagisa asked, pointing to a ship mark on the map.

"According to an old legend, it's a sanctuary that most should not go near. Apparently all ships that approached that area sunk and became ghost ships." Nokoru replied.

"Oh my, ghost ships?" Nagisa beamed.

"That's it! Let's go there! This is a summer project after all." Utako announced.

Both Suoh and Akira sweatdropped at the overenthusiastic girl.

* * *

Scents of the ocean are refreshing." Akira commented, breathing in the sea breeze.

"A ghost ship is nice but we can leave for tomorrow. Today, we can enjoy the sea." Suoh noted.

"Should we go?" he turned to Nokoru.

"It's better if it's just the four of you. I want to bask in this shower of light for a bit more." Nokoru declined.

_That's right. Kaichou can't swim at all unless it's to help a lady in need._ Suoh noted.

Ami looked on as the four frolicked in the sea water.

"As expected you have _zero_ athletic ability unless it's to help a woman." The blue-haired girl remarked, forming an 'O' with her hand.

"You noticed." Nokoru blushed.

"Either that, or you don't want to play gooseberry." The girl noted, looking at the two couples.

"Why should I play gooseberry when I have you?" Nokoru inquired teasingly.

"Since when did you have such a sweet-talker?" Ami inquired.

"Ever since you came back into my life." Nokoru told her.

"Aishiteru Ami-chan." He muttered, turning himself around to kiss her.

"You said that once before." Ami mumbled.

"Only making up for the five years lost." Nokoru shrugged.

Then the pair noticed something.

"Para-gliding?" Ami frowned.

"Seems like it." Nokoru nodded.

"Amazing." Ami breathed.

"Indeed." Nokoru nodded.

Then he jumped up in shock when he noticed that the other four were standing beside them.

"Guess we got caught." Ami grinned.

"Don't be so surprised." Nagisa remarked.

"I would like to try that." Utako nodded frantically.

"Yeah." Nokoru agreed.

"I wonder what kind of person is controlling that?" Akira wondered.

The group watched as the glider landed on the beach a little off the cliff that oversaw the sea.

"That's definitely the para-glider." Akira nodded as the group peeked out from behind the coconut trees.

"Let's get a little closer." Utako suggested.

The para-glider turned and the group quickly hid back to their hiding spots.

Ami sighed and stepped out.

"Were you using that?" she asked, stepping forward to the para-glider.

"Oh yes." The bronze-skinned girl replied.

"You're amazing. You don't seem much older than us and you…" Akira beamed.

The para-glider sweatdropped at the group and laughed, "It's nothing hard really. If you practice anyone can control it."

"Oh will I be able to?" Utako asked.

"Of course." The para-glider replied.

"Then can you teach us?" Akira inquired.

"Sure." The para-glider nodded and stood up.

"Oh, I'm Anita. I'm 12 years old. Nice to meet you." Anita introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you too." The group chorused.

Aside, a sandy-blonde boy watched and ran off.

* * *

"All right, first you spread the left and right canopies separately. Then be careful not to tangle the line here." Anita instructed before her attention was turned away.

The sadly-blonde boy from before looked sadly at Anita before walking away.

"Is this all right?" Akira called out.

"Um…" the fourth grader started when he noticed that Anita was not responding.

"Oh yes." Anita replied, turning to Akira.

"Something the matter?" Akira asked.

"No, not really." Anita replied.

"Oh then I'll try it out a bit." She diverted the attention away from her.

Getting on the cliff, Anita stood a few meters away from the edge, ran and jumped off.

"That's amazing." Nokoru breathed.

"Something's wrong." Ami frowned, her watchful eyes never leaving Anita.

"Oh no!" Suoh exclaimed as the wind blew Anita off course.

Without a moment's hesitation, Ami leapt into the water, swimming towards the unconscious Anita and pulling her back to shore.

* * *

"We were surprised. But I'm glad nothing serious happened." Nokoru commented, once the group was back in the summer cottage.

"I wish I didn't volunteer to teach like a know-it-all." Anita confessed.

"Don't say that." Akira objected, presenting a glass of juice in front of her.

"Thank you." Anita smiled.

"Is it because of that boy?" Ami suddenly asked.

Anita gasped and looked at her.

"The boy hiding behind the trees was the one that made you lose concentration?" Nokoru added.

"Maron is... possessed by a ghost." Anita replied.

"Huh?" the Clamp group chorused.

"Until recently, he was very friendly." Anita added.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Anita, your birthday is coming up, right?" Maron asked._

"_You remembered?" Anita beamed._

"_I'll give you a great gift, so look forward to it." Maron promised._

"_I wonder what it is…" Anita mused._

"_It's something extraordinary." Maron told her._

"_What is it? What is it?" Anita pressed._

"_A treasure that lies under the ghost ship." Maron whispered into her ear._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"I told him that I didn't need it because that was too freaky. But it was soon after that Maron started acting weird." Anita admitted.

"Weird?" Nokoru echoed.

"He doesn't talk to me when I see him on the streets. He won't answer if I call him. So I came to the conclusion that he went by himself to get the treasure and got possess by a ghost." Anita replied.

* * *

"We can't leave her alone." Suoh remarked as the Clamp group walked along the beach as the sun was setting.

"But what if it's a real ghost?" Nagisa asked.

"Can't be." Suoh waved her concern aside.

"But it's true that something happened to that boy named Maron." He noted.

Nokoru nodded, "We can't leave this case alone."

"That means…" Nagisa prompted.

"It's time for the Clamp School Detectives!" Utako finished her sentence.

"Yes!" Nokoru nodded.

Everyone else, minus Ami nodded.

The blue-haired girl let out a 'why-do-I-even-bother' sigh.

* * *

Later, the three boys sneaked over to Maron's house.

"It still looks usable." Suoh noted, glancing over at the furniture left in the yard.

"I wonder if they're cleaning out the house." Akira mused.

"I don't know." Nokoru admitted.

When they heard Maron's footsteps, the three quickly ducked into the bushes.

When Maron turned into a corner, the three ran after him.

"He disappeared?" Akira blinked.

"That can't be true." Suoh remarked.

"Is he a ghost after all?" Akira asked his senior.

"Impossible." Suoh told him

Nokoru looked around and saw a beach house.

"Suoh, wasn't the other side of this…" he mused.

Suoh gasped, realizing what Nokoru noticed, "That's right."

The three walked towards the house, only Maron standing under a tree.

"I wonder what he's doing? It looks a bit scary." Akira pondered.

Nokoru gave Suoh a look and the ninja nodded and took off.

Maron saw Suoh coming for him and made a run for it.

Reaching a wall, Maron jumped over the ledge, Suoh following close behind.

Maron quickly turned the corner and stepped back when he found himself trapped.

"Why did you run?" Nokoru asked.

"Because you were chasing after me." Maron replied.

"But I'm glad. You have legs." Akira quipped, causing Nokoru and Suoh to sweatdrop.

"Don't mind him." Nokoru waved Akira's comment aside.

"I heard you were no longer speaking to Anita. I know this may feel nosy to you, but I think you should talk it out with her." He noted.

"Or do you dislike Anita now?" Akira asked.

"At least I know that she is in a lot of sorrow." Nokoru remarked.

"Why would I dislike her?" Maron protested loudly and ran off.

Akira was about to run after him when Nokoru stopped him.

"Suoh, go back to the cottage and make a phone call." Nokoru requested.

"Phone call?" Suoh echoed.

"Call a marine shipping company." Nokoru clarified.

* * *

"As you said Kaichou, there was a reservation." Suoh confirmed.

"A reservation to a marine shipping company?" Utako inquired.

"Maron's family is moving. I thought it was odd when I saw all those items that were being thrown away in front of their residence. There were too many things that wouldn't be thrown away in many cases but it's understandable if they're moving." Nokoru reasoned.

"I see… and he's good friends with Anita too." Akira nodded.

"And Anita…?" Ami trailed.

"She doesn't know it, yet anyway." Nokoru answered her unfinished question.

"Then by chance the day that they move…" Nagisa prompted.

"They're moving on Anita's birthday; tomorrow." Nokoru replied.

"Darn, it's times like this I hate how fate works." Ami muttered.

"No." Anita's shocked gasp alerted the group.

"Anita." Ami blinked.

"I asked her to come." Nokoru told the group.

"Is what you just said true?" Anita asked.

Nokoru nodded.

"But there must be a good reason…" Nagisa began.

She did not get to finish her sentence when Anita ran out.

"Anita…" Nokoru muttered in worry.

"She'll be fine. The fates won't separate them like this." Ami told him.

"I hope so, Ami-chan." Nokoru sighed.

* * *

Anita was now running to Maron's house as the sandy-blonde boy was doing the last preparations to leave.

"Maron…" Anita began.

"It's a lie right? That you're moving tomorrow. Tell me it's a lie! Maron!" She ran to the shorter boy.

Maron turned away and replied, "The software that my father made got recognized and he's going to be in charge of more of the project. So…"

"But it doesn't have to be tomorrow." Anita protested.

"But, it's already been decided." Maron told her.

"That can't be…" Anita breathed.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_The evening of your birthday wait for me at the rocks of the gods." Maron told her._

"_But…" Anita protested._

"_Don't worry. It will be a wonderful gift." Maron beamed._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"That's so cruel! It's too sudden!" Anita cried.

"I couldn't tell you." Maron replied.

"What will happen tomorrow?" Anita asked fearfully.

Maron could not answer.

"We're leaving the port at 5.00." Maron shouted, running back into the house.

Tearing up, Anita ran past the Clamp group.

"Anita." Akira blinked.

Frowning, Utako ran towards Maron's open window.

"President Ohkawa!" Nokoru call out.

"Hey you!" the girl leapt up on the window ledge.

"What are you doing to do? Hurting a maiden's feelings like that!" she demanded.

"What about you? Barging into someone's home like this!" Maron rebuked.

"If you're giving her a gift, you can give it to her today right? If tomorrow is bad, what's wrong with today?" Utako questioned.

"I would have done so long ago if I could." Maron replied.

"Does that gift not exist yet?" Akira asked, coming forward.

"It exists, but it's _not_ a treasure yet today. _Only_ tomorrow will it be a treasure." Maron replied.

"Only tomorrow?" Utako echoed.

"What do you mean? What kind of treasure…" Akira was confused.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" Maron shouted closing the window.

* * *

"What's up with him? I don't understand him at all. This is just too cruel! Really!" Utako demanded.

"But it's a little disappointing." Nagisa noted.

"Just when love was about to be born between the two of them…" Akira mused.

"About to be born…" Nokoru echoed.

Thinking for a minute, he beamed, "I see…"

"Kaichou?" Suoh blinked.

"Suoh, tomorrow is a full moon right?" Nokoru asked, looking at the not-yet-full moon.

"Yeah…" Suoh replied.

Ami gasped when she too realized the same thing, "Maron's gift… Could it be… _that_?"

Nokoru smiled at the girl and nodded.

Turning to Suoh, he instructed, "Let's prepare _that_ thing we brought to observe the ocean."

"All right." Suoh nodded.

"I'm getting a little excited." Nokoru beamed, his eyes getting starry.

* * *

The next day, Maron's family was preparing to leave.

"Is that all the stuff?" Maron's mother asked.

"I think that is it." Maron's father replied.

Maron walked over to the window and looked into the empty house as memories of him and Anita flashed by his mind.

"Anita…" he mumbled.

"Maron! Get on now!" his mother called out.

Giving the hibiscus one last look, Maron ran off with a request, "Can I come a little after you guys?"

"What's wrong? We're going now." His father informed him.

The mover's truck then moved off.

"Anita!" Maron cried out as the truck sped off.

As if she heard him, Anita looked up for a while before glancing at her clock; fifteen minutes before Maron was truly gone.

Decided, Anita ran out of her room.

Pedaling furiously on her bike, she recalled Maron's words.

"_I'm sorry; I couldn't tell you that I couldn't give you the gift anymore. I just couldn't tell you."_

Anita's bike screeched to stop at the harbor just as Maron's ship was departing. The Clamp group was there, seeing Maron off.

"Told you she'd come." Ami smiled.

Getting off her bike and running, Anita cried out, "Maron!"

But it was too late, the ship was taken off.

Anita sunk to the ground, exhausted

"It's all right. He will definitely come to the place he promised." Nokoru assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ami nodded, "He will come. To make sure you smile."

* * *

That night, Maron's ship was cruising on the sea but the boy was upset.

On a raft with a covered haversack, Nokoru and Ami were on their way to get Maron.

"Is it all right now Kaichou?" Suoh's voice sounded over the walkie talkie.

"Please tell us what's going on!" Akira shouted.

"Well…" Nokoru began.

"I'll tell you later. I'm boarding the ship now." He said as the raft came alongside with Maron's ship.

Throwing a rope with a metallic link up the ship's railing, Nokoru climbed on board the ship.

"It's time." He told the upset boy who was leaning on the ship's side.

Maron let out a shocked scream.

Nokoru silenced him.

"You have to keep a promise you made to a lady. Let's go." The blonde told the boy.

Nokoru smiled confidently at the stunned boy.

Pretty soon the two were on the raft, heading to their destination.

"Um, how is this thing moving?" Maron asked.

"Suoh did you hear that?" Nokoru asked over the walkie talkie.

"I heard it." Suoh replied.

As it turned out, the Clamp submarine was pulling the raft along.

"Well Maron, don't worry about that." Suoh noted.

"It's not much of a contraption." Akira agreed.

"I thought it would just get in the way, but I'm glad we brought it." Utako remarked.

"And it's a pretty comfortable ride." Nagisa agreed.

"But Kaichou, I'm more worried about _that_. I wonder if _that_ would do." Suoh voiced his concern.

"Oh? Yeah… it will be all right." Nokoru nodded, his thought going to the fake doll they had placed in Maron's place on the bed.

"Well we have to hurry. Anita is waiting." He declared.

"I worry about you sometimes." Ami muttered.

* * *

At the foot of the rock of the gods, Anita sat on the rock ground waiting, with a lamp at her foot.

A spark alerted her and she looked up.

"Anita!" Maron called out in a hot air balloon.

"Maron!" Anita cried, running out.

"A little birthday gift from us." Nokoru bowed to the pair.

"Thank you Nokoru." Anita beamed.

"Let's hurry!" Maron clasped Anita's hands, leading her in to the shipwreck.

"I just hope their story ends well." Ami mused, taking her place beside Nokoru.

"It will. Don't worry." Nokoru assured her.

"Just like us Ami-chan." He smiled.

"You and your optimism." Ami shook her head.

* * *

"Let's go. Take a deep breath." Maron told Anita, when they reached the edge of the rock.

"Okay." Anita nodded.

"And now…" Maron began, sucking in a deep breath and diving in.

Anita followed suit and dove in after him.

Once underwater, Maron led Anita into the very heart of the shipwreck.

What Anita saw totally stunned her.

"Happy birthday Anita. This is a gift from me that I could only give you today." Maron told her when they came up for air.

"Thank you Maron." Anita beamed.

"I love you!" she declared jumping on him.

* * *

Back with the Clamp gang, the submarine had arrived at the coral reef.

"Wow, this is so beautiful." Nagisa breathed.

"It's the spawning of the rainbow coral, something you don't see every day. It happens only once a year, on the night of a full moon. This is what I was trying to tell you about on the airplane." Nokoru supplied.

"But you couldn't find the right words to express it." Ami noted.

"True." Nokoru nodded.

"This is a fleeting gift, yet something that remains in your heart forever." Nagisa remarked.

Utako smiled in agreement.

"Maybe that wrecked ship is kept here as a ghost ship as a means to preserve the nature of this island." Suoh remarked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But I have to apologize. We were planning for the summer vacation project but we reeled you into all this." Nokoru told the two kindergarteners.

"No, I have learnt enough already on the subject of love." Utako beamed.

"I see…" Suoh nodded and everyone laughed.

* * *

The episode ended with a glimpse of Maron and Anita sitting together in the cave, looking into the night sky.

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is done! Read and review. 


	12. The Imonoyama Celebratory Reception

SailorStar9: Chapter 10 is up. This is Chapter 11. I'm skipping quite a few episodes since I can't put Ami in those episodes anywhere. Anyway, this chapter isn't from the anime itself. Read and review.

Words in italics refer to thoughts and flashbacks.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every darn time? I own not the legal rights of Sailor Moon or CLAMP Campus Detectives.

Chapter Summary: Upon the Rijichou request, Ami was invited to the Imonoyama Celebratory Reception where she was to be introduced to the rest of the Imonoyama family as Nokoru's life partner. However, one Higato Takasa and a certain someone are not pleased with our beloved couple and plot to split them up.

Chapter 11: The Imonoyama Celebratory Reception

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this?" Ami muttered, despite herself.

"Complaining won't get you anywhere Ami-chan. You _do_ know that the Rijichou is expecting you to smile at tonight's dinner." Nokoru pointed out.

Right now, the pair was in Ami's assigned room in the main Imonoyama mansion; no scratch that, castle, with a dress spread out on the king-sized bed

"But still…" Ami protested.

"Nokoru-kun, you know that I don't like to be the center of attention. And with _this_ dress the Rijichou provided…" she objected.

"Ami-chan please for me, love. Don't make me beg." Nokoru pleaded.

Ami sighed and kissed his cheek, "Fine."

Nokoru returned her kiss and stepped out to allow his beloved water nymph to dress.

* * *

Nokoru sighed as he shut the door. He hated these kinds of fancy parties. As a boy, his Okaa-san had forced him to attend since he was one of the Imonoyama's heirs. He had to know who was who and why family politics worked the way it did. He had to learn his family little intrigues to use them to his advantage. This particular social gathering was no different than the others had been. His Okaa-san aka the Rijichou was planning to drag him from important Foundation member to member when Ami arrived, to help him build ties for the future and to introduce Ami as an important future part to the Foundation.

To make matters worse he could see his cousin, Higato Takasa, hovering around the edges of the vast Reception Hall. Yes cousin. You see, Takasa was related to the Imonoyama family, his father having married one of the Rijichou's second cousins.

The blonde kept a clandestine eye on him, watching him stalk the room, always returning to the door as if waiting. It did not take a genius to wonder who he was waiting for. Given the first opportunity, Nokoru knew the gray-eyed boy would cause trouble.

And then there was that girl with the deep sienna eyes. Try as he might to ignore her and look the other way, she would always appear in his line of sight. It was very annoying, but he knew that if he showed her any kind of attention, she would no doubt see it as an invitation for something more. If she was so willing to do everything possible to get noticed by him then there was no mistaking her intentions either. He sighed and brushed that matter from his mind like the tiny fleck of lint he brushed from his sleeve.

"Ease up kiddo." A concerned voice told him.

"I'll be fine." Nokoru smiled at his elder brother.

"You don't look fine." Imonoyama Keiichi chided his youngest brother.

Tense moments ticked by and a silent creak of a door opening snapped Nokoru out of his musings.

His eyes widened as he felt his mouth go dry at the vision presented to him.

The dress the Rijichou had given Ami was a watery blue with lily and leaf patterns imbedded in it that remained invisible to the eye until the light hit them at just the right angle. Her throat, from midway up her neck, was covered from sight by the shimmering material. Both smooth shoulders and slender arms were left bare. The dress seemed to hug every delicate line perfectly, falling straight about her legs, twin slits running from hem to hip to subtly reveal smooth, bare legs. A deep blush of embarrassment tinted her cheeks when she realized that Nokoru's silence was how he showed his appreciation.

"Just when I thought you couldn't possibly get more beautiful, you just have to go and prove me wrong. Remind me to thank the Rijichou for this." he told her with a tender smile, taking her hands in his.

This caused her blush to deepen, a shy grin adorning her lips, before becoming playfully seductive. "And you are more regally handsome than ever, my dear Nokoru." she told him as her eyes gave him an appreciative once over.

He wore white in the form of crisply pressed tuxedo pants and a solid satin shirt. He suddenly tugged her closer, gently warming her lips with his own in a lingering embrace. A thrilled shiver raced up along Ami's spine at how bold and tender he was.

She vaguely heard the surprised gasps from the rest of the Imonoyama Foundation and somewhere, the delighted squeals of Nokoru's elder sisters. But she paid no attention to them; her mind was occupied by the thousands of pleasant sensations assaulting her senses. His very familiar scent filled her nostrils as he kissed her so tenderly it was heart aching.

Nokoru chuckled at his sisters' enthusiasm as he released her lips.

"Why do I get this feeling that the Rijichou has this set up?" Ami inquired.

Nokoru grinned, "No doubt that's the case, but hey who's complaining?"

"Mesuinu, for one." she giggled.

"And Higato." He frowned. "Who's Mesuinu?"

She smiled, nodding her head to the sienna-eyed girl, "Your Cousin."

"How is it you know her name?" he teased.

"Oh I have my ways." Ami replied.

"We've been keeping an eye on her specifically. Okaa-san heard things and she doesn't trust her. Mesuinu… She's dangerous." One of Nokoru's sisters, Iria replied, coming to the couple.

"Sister Iria…" Nokoru blinked at his elder sister, the fourth in the family line.

"And of course Aria and her tape recorder." Iria grinned at her younger sister, the second youngest of the Imonoyama siblings.

Nokoru sighed, "Her camera is her drug and she's addicted to it beyond all hope."

The two ladies giggled at his proclaim as the mentioned teen glared playfully at them.

"Don't forget, I have that kiss recorded little brother." She teased.

"Nee-san!" Nokoru chided.

This got Ami to giggle harder. Nokoru looked at his chosen life partner and smiled. He could joke about his sister's camera addiction, but he too was addicted; addicted to the mortal goddess standing at his side.

"Hello dreamer." Iria teased her younger brother, causing Nokoru to snap out of his musings.

"What?" Nokoru blinked.

Iria merely smirked playfully. "Caught you red handed in a deep contemplation, little bro."

Nokoru smirked as well, his arm slipping around his life partner's slim waist. "Yes, a very lovely visual contemplation."

Iria chuckled as Ami's bashful blush deepened at his prideful proclaim.

Iria could see that her brother's frivolous ways had sobered due to the girl beside him. Nokoru was now a lot more serious with his Council work, if Takamura Suoh's reports were to be held true.

"Now, let's get you two downstairs." She remarked, guiding the pair down to the reception hall.

The mutterings of the Imonoyama Foundation members were immediately hushed when the couple entered the Reception Hall.

Ami's flush returned in full force as she found herself in the middle of everyone's attention. It did not help any when Nokoru took this opportunity to place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

She blushed furiously, her eyes wandering around the Reception Hall. There were a few young children running around between the adults, but already the attendants and nannies were busy gathering then up to take them off to bed. Some of the youngsters protested a bit, but the rest went quietly.

A little girl suddenly broke away from the group of children, being herded towards the exit, and ran up to the Card Captors. She could not have been much older than two years, her chubby little legs carrying her across the room with amazing speed. Barely slowing her momentum, no doubt unable to, the child latched her plump arms around Ami's thigh, holding on for dear life as she squealed in delight. The azure-haired girl yelped in surprise, then smiled down at the tiny cherub.

"Hello. Where did you come from?"

The child giggled at the attention and held her arms up to the girl. "Up!" she demanded adorably.

Ami giggled, "Yes princess." and she lifted her up in her arms.

Most of those standing near the young couple turned and smiled at them. At that moment, had a complete stranger walked into the room and seen them, one would have sworn these three were a family. The young girl was cuddling the child preciously, Nokoru's arms wrapped protectively around his life partner's waist as he smiled whimsically at them both.

Now at eye level, the little girl stared at Ami in sheer awe.

Nokoru chuckled. "There's a reaction I know all too well."

"Pretty." the child cooed.

The young Duchess of Augsburg smiled sweetly. "Not as pretty as you, princess. And a pretty girl like you needs her beauty sleep."

She shook her head vehemently with a pout. "Play."

"No, sleep." she patiently corrected her.

"Play!" she insisted. "Keiko wanna play!"

"I'll handle this one." Iria announced as she approached the three.

"Would Keiko like to play with kaa-san?" she asked.

Little Keiko made grabbing motions towards her mother.

Ami carefully returned the child to her mother's arms as Iria went away to lull her child to sleep.

"Iria-nee has a kid and she never told me." Nokoru pouted playfully.

Aria laughed at her brother's expression.

"Get moving you two. Okaa-san wants you to meet a few people." She pushed the pair forward.

Giving his sister a mock glare, Nokoru steered Ami towards the Foundation matriarch, keeping a hand to the small of Ami's back.

* * *

Higato watched the happy couple from a distance, fuming at every tender display of affection they showed each other. He had been just as stunned as the rest of his relatives at the ice skater's appearance when she had entered the Reception Hall. He had been almost certain the heavens were missing an angel that night. She was striking. No one living girl could be that beautiful so naturally. She had to be supernatural. He had just about recovered enough to race up to her and compliment her on her appearance in an attempt to at least win a smile from her and some small favor in her eyes, but once again his Cousin had beat him to her. He had watched them exchange sweet pleasantries, and then had gasped in horror while his relatives had gasped in shock when Nokoru had kissed her, right there, in front of everyone. And the graceful harp player had done nothing to stop him.

Takasa stifled a growl at that recent memory. His steel grey eyes watched the pair join Imonoyama-san speaking with some other of their relatives. Everyone bowed in deep respect to the duo. Higato recognized most of those they spoke to. Heads of large companies, political leaders, and a few military leaders, all much older than the two, but all showed the deepest regards and loyalty to them. Takasa knew they had to show Nokoru their obedience since he was to be the head of the Imonoyama Electrical Division, but why did they show this to Mizuno as well?

He abruptly blinked at the thought. _He's not…! I won't let him!_ he screamed inwardly.

He joined the crowd as they all moved towards the long table to sit down for dinner. By pure luck he managed to grab a seat not too far away from the head of the table where Imonoyama-san, the Imonoyama elder siblings, the lovely Mizuno and Nokoru all sat.

From where he now sat Takasa could keep a watchful eye on his heart's desire. She was perfectly elegant during the dinner, a bright infectious smile on her face as she spoke pleasantly to the one of the elder Imonoyama brothers on her right, her hand clasped tightly with Nokoru's at her immediate left. Never once did the pair release each other's hands throughout the entire meal. Every so often, Takasa would see Nokoru pick a choice morsel from his plate with his chopsticks and carefully hold it up to the Augsburg Duchess' lips. She would giggle innocently and allow him to feed her with the greatest of care. The elder Imonoyama siblings and the Rijichou would smile and nod to each other in clear approval. Every so often he would hear Imonoyama Aria giggle happily as she videotaped the young couple flirting with each other. And in the background to it all was Nokoru's closest sisters squealing and cooing in delight at the simply adorable scene between their little brother and the chess player.

To the grey-eyed boy, it was as if the two were flaunting the fact that they were together.

Takasa scowled his most hateful glare at them both when Nokoru leaned over to Mizuno to kiss her bare shoulder and whisper something in her ear, making her blush deeply.

Higato's hand closed over his dinner knife, scowling deep in his throat.

* * *

Mesuinu sat at the opposite end of Higato Takasa and saw everything going on between the outsider and Nokoru.

She frowned when she saw Nokoru kiss the Augsburg Duchess's shoulder.

_That should be me! _She fumed. _I should be the one sitting at his side! I should be the one he keeps so close! I should be the one he kisses!_ Her frame began to tremble ever so slightly in rising fury.

She closed her hand over the dinner knife and dug deep within herself as she concocted a plan. She would plunge the blade into the outsider's abdomen when she stepped up to the stage of the Main Hall to begin her performance. With the witch gone, Mesuinu was sure that Nokoru will finally notice her.

Such lovely pain she would cause the blue-haired girl before she took what rightly belonged to her. It was perfect.

_You will feel the pain I have felt at your arrival, little witch. Nokoru is mine!

* * *

_

After dinner, as planned by the Rijichou, Ami stepped delicately to the glass platform in the Main Hall to begin her performance.

Sitting gently on the stool provided, she held her fingers over the thread-thin strings of the harp and began to play.

So engrossed and carried away in her playing that Ami had not noticed that Mesuinu was creeping steadily towards her.

With an enraged scream, Mesuinu lunged forward, a knife stolen from the dining table in her hand, as she thrust the said weapon in Ami's direction.

Ami quickly stumbled up from the stool, her playing momentarily forgotten as she sidestepped the incensed girl's assassination attempt.

The women screamed in horror as they tried to flee.

Nokoru quickly grabbed his life partner's wrist and pulled her away from Mesuinu.

The Rijichou immediately took orders into her hands as she shouted out orders through the walkie talkie she always carried around.

It was not long before Mesuinu was subdued by the guards.

As she was being led away by the black suited bodyguards, she turned to a deeply confused Ami and spat at her.

"Nokoru will be mine witch." She swore.

"Not in this lifetime." Nokoru glared at her.

When Mesuinu was gone, he turned to Ami.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes." The girl replied, an obvious shudder was evident in her posture.

"I'll take you home." Nokoru offered.

Ami merely nodded as she let him lead her to the entrance.

"Mizuno-san, I do apologize for that… unexpected intrusion." The Rijichou apologized regretfully to the girl.

"I'll be fine, Rijichou." Ami reassured the older woman.

"Not to worry, Mizuno-san. I'll give you a full account on who Mesuinu-san is and why she wants you gone." The Rijichou promised.

"Thank you Rijichou." Ami bowed to the older woman.

The Rijichou nodded as she watched Nokoru escort the girl to one of the family's vehicles.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, an intense chapter that was. Read and review. 


	13. Aftermath

SailorStar9: I think I've neglected this fic long enough. This is Chapter 12. Words in italics refer to thoughts and flashbacks. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every single time? I own not the legal rights of Sailor Moon or CLAMP Campus Detectives.

Chapter 12: Aftermath

* * *

In the Imonoyama transport...

Nokoru looked down at the dazed girl on his shoulder as the Imonoyama vehicle drove out of the driveway. "Well, I'll be damn." he muttered, unrolling the scroll the Rijichou had slid into his hand before they left.

"Hm?" Ami removed herself and looked at her betrothed.

"Rijichou _did_ have this planned." Nokoru blinked. "Here." he handed her the scroll.

"Dear Kami." Ami gaped as her eyes scanned through the betrothed contract.

"That's not all, look _when_ it was dated." Nokoru added.

"Three years ago..." Ami blinked in astonishment. "Did the Rijichou already..."

"That'll be the only explanation." Nokoru reasoned, "But why, who's complaining?" he nuzzled the nook of her neck.

Ami bit back a moan, feeling his breath against her skin.

Gently lowering her onto the seat, Nokoru softly kissed the nape of her neck.

By the time the limousine pulled up in the Mizuno mansion, Ami had a well-placed hickey to show for Nokoru's... administrations.

* * *

The next morning...

"Morning, angel." Nokoru kissed his bride-to-be, the blond having stayed over at Ami's mansion the previous night.

"A girl could get used to that." Ami grinned, once he broke the kiss. "Breakfast? I'm sure the servants have already set the table."

"Sounds wonderful." Nokoru placed a peck on her cheek and headed off to the bathroom attached to his love's bedroom.

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is done! By the way, just in case you guys are wondering, no, they didn't do _it_; I mean Nokoru is like what, 12? Read and review.


	14. True Romance

SailorStar9: I think I've neglected this fic long enough. This is Chapter 13. Words in italics refer to thoughts and flashbacks. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every single time? I own not the legal rights of Sailor Moon or CLAMP Campus Detectives.

Chapter 13: True Romance

* * *

Outside the Council Room...

"Fortunately, Suoh got away with just scratches." Nokoru noted as he and Akira entered, the pair having been informed of Suoh's accident the previous day.

"That's good." Akira agreed.

"Suoh?" Nokoru blinked, the pair seeing the secretary on the ground with stacks of paperwork around him. "What in the world?"

"Kaichou..." Suoh voiced. "What day is it today? These files..."

"Files?" Nokoru echoed.

"All of these files have the wrong date on them." Suoh remarked.

"Dates?" Akira was confused.

"Hey, Suoh?" Nokoru voiced his concern.

"Besides, I've never seen any of these files before." Suoh added.

"Suoh, get a hold of yourself." Nokoru prodded. "It's your job as secretary to create these files."

"I made these?" Suoh blinked.

"And these dates are correct." Akira confirmed.

"That can't possibly be..." Suoh objected. "This, and this, and this." he passed the papers to Nokoru. "All of them are three months in the future."

* * *

In the infirmary...

"Amnesia?" Nokoru echoed after Dr. Manabe informed them of her diagnosis.

"An aftereffect of the accident." Dr. Manabe concluded. "He's lost everything about the past three months."

"Three months?" Akira echoed.

"There are no medical cures." Dr. Manabe admitted. "Sometimes it just comes back to them..."

"Should Takamura-senpai stay home for a while?" Akira wondered.

"No." Dr. Manabe objected. "Let him live as normally as possible. Knowing Suoh, student council duties should pose no problems even now. The best thing to do right now is look after him with a warm smile."

"All right." Akira conceded.

"I know that Suoh can easily catch up on three months' worth of council duty," Nokoru remarked. "However..."

" Takamura-senpai also forgot about Nagisa?" Akira realized what Nokoru was implying.

"Yeah." Nokoru confirmed. "They met in the past three months."

"I can't believe that..." Akira breathed.

* * *

In the Council Room...

"Excuse me, I'm here to bring the report about the other day..." Utako entered. "Oh?" she blinked. "Takamura-sama, why are you here? I thought you had a promise with Nagisa."

"Promise?" Suoh echoed.

"Yes, to see her before she goes on her performance trip." Utako elaborated.

"Oh no!" Nokoru gaped. "He had made a promise to Nagisa-san before he lost his memory."

"Memory?" Utako echoed.

"I'll explain the details later." Akira assured.

"And, where _is_ Nagisa-san?" Nokoru asked.

"It's been 30 minutes since she and Ami-senpai left." Utako replied.

"That means we have to find a different reason the decline the meeting." Nokoru sighed.

"No, wait." Suoh voiced. "I will go as I had promised."

"But, senpai..." Akira protested.

"I'll go." Suoh insisted. "I'll try my best not to let her know."

"Will you really be all right?" Nokoru pressed.

"I do not want to see a lady's sad smile either." Suoh replied. "And if I see her, I might remember something."

* * *

On the bridge...

"Well, he's later than usual." Ami noted as the two girls heard Suoh running in. "I'll leave you two alone." chuckling at Nagisa's blush, she exited the scene.

* * *

The next day...

"Then... Nagisa..." Utako started, the two couples having gathered in the council room.

"She left today." Nokoru confirmed.

"How was she?" Ami asked.

"She was very quiet the whole time." Nokoru sighed.

"How is Takamura-senpai?" Akira inquired.

"He was also very quiet." Nokoru replied. "Such kindness." he remarked, recalling Utako wishing Suoh good luck in his upcoming archery tournament before leaving. "She's also at the bottom of despair, after finding out about her amnesia."

"And going on the performance trip as scheduled..." Ami added. "She's definitely gotten stronger."

"If..." Utako voiced. "What if Takamura-sama's memory doesn't return?"

"Then we'll just have to reenact everything, won't we?" Ami smiled.

The other three looked as her as if she was crazy.

"I don't like that smile, Ames." Nokoru blinked. "You're plotting something."

* * *

Under the tree Suoh and Nagisa first met...

"Here, Doctor." Nokoru voiced, he and Akira having brought Dr. Manabe to the tree. "This is the place."

"What does this wisteria...?" Akira was confused.

"You don't get it, Akira?" Nokoru scolded. "Purple flowers are indicative of the wisteria flower."

"Wisteria flowers?" Dr. Manabe echoed.

"This was where Suoh and Nagisa first met." Nokoru explained. "Suoh was also practicing archery then and was drawn here by Nagisa's flute-playing. When Ami said reenacting, I got this hint."

"All the pieces of memory are coming together." Akira beamed.

"Looks like there's something worth trying." Dr. Manabe agreed.

"Akira, tell Ami that her plan is a 'go'." Nokoru instructed. "I want this pine tree fill with wisteria in full bloom."

"At this time of the year?" Akira wondered.

"It's time to put Ami's illusion powers to the test." Nokoru nodded. "This is all we can do..." he muttered as Akira hurried off. "And the rest... she will..."

* * *

That night...

"Kaichou?" Suoh called out, arriving at the archery range. "This is strange to call me out here." he looked around. "Again?" he wondered, Nagisa's flute sounded. "No, it's not just me."

Exiting the range, he walked towards the pine tree where wisteria flowers were in full bloom, due to Ami's illusionary abilities. _Nagisa-san..._ he mused, finally recalling _everything_. _I was finally able to find you._

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is done! Read and review.


	15. An Elegant Bet

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 14. Words in italics refer to thoughts and flashbacks. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every single time? I own not the legal rights of Sailor Moon or CLAMP Campus Detectives.

Chapter 14: An Elegant Bet

* * *

Yudaiji Idomu's piano sounds in the background.

Nokoru blinked when Ami suddenly looked at him. "Ames?" the blond questioned.

"Ever get the feeling that our past ends up coming back to bite us in the ass?" Ami asked.

Nokoru blinked once more.

Higher up in the tree, Idomu growled lowly at the couple who proceeded towards the school and sent a paper plane towards the pair.

Nokoru pulled Ami aside before the paper construct hit her.

Idomu smiled as the plane returned to him, the redhead crushing the said construct in his hand and dropping it in the wastepaper basket below before jumping off the branch he was sitting on.

"You know, I could've sworn I remember him from somewhere." Ami voiced.

* * *

Later that afternoon...

Nagisa's flute playing was soon accompanied by Idomu's piano.

Nagisa smiled and placed down her instrument, before the two kindergartners' attention turned to the upper window.

* * *

In the Student Council Room...

_Five paper planes... one crushed. _Nokoru recalled, before gasping when he realized the underlying meaning.

* * *

That night...

With Suoh, Akira, Nagisa and Utako stuck on the amusement park's Ferris Wheel, complete with a ticking bomb attached to the said Ferris Wheel, time was running out.

* * *

In the Student Council Room...

"You called?" Ami inquired, stepping into the room, having received Nokoru's call.

"This." Nokoru stepped aside from Suoh's computer, as a video clip from the morning played on the screen.

"This is..." Ami gaped as the screen centered on the paper plane.

"'I will show you something interesting.'" Nokoru read. "'Please come to the amusement park on campus at 9:00pm?'"

"That light..." Ami looked out of the window, spotting the roller coaster's lights were on. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"That can't be!" Nokoru gaped and the pair shot out.

* * *

In the amusement park's control room...

"What in the world is going on?" Nokoru demanded, his fingers started working on the control panel. "To be able to hack past the ironclad security CLAMP School and into the central maintenance system?"

Ami let out a low whistle of appreciation, "I've competition. Koi, move." she pushed Nokoru aside and started to work. "And... there!" she pulled out the Ferris Wheel blueprints.

"A bomb?" Nokoru exclaimed. "It's a contraption that will set off the explosive if it reaches to the top. Each ride has its own motion-defining circuit." he added, looking over Ami's shoulder.

"So I'll just have to control the one for the Ferris Wheel." Ami concluded." Gotcha."

"Who is this?" Nokoru hissed. "'Please enter the spell to open the door.'" he read the message on the screen. "A spell?" he wondered. "'Who are you? It is an ancient solution.' What?" he breathed. "'This will test your bad luck. If you cut one of these two, the Ferris Wheel will stop. Bur if you fail...'" insert clip of an explosion. " 'Time limit is 100 seconds." the message ended with a numerical countdown.

With a nod, the two shot off.

* * *

_The blueprint... _Nokoru mused as the couple headed towards the Ferris Wheel. _We'll have to trust that it's correct for now. That means..._

"The blue one is connected to the bomb." Ami finished his thoughts.

"29 seconds left." Nokoru glanced at the timer on his watch. "Suoh!" he called, having climbed the steps.

"Kaichou!" Suoh spotted the blond.

"There's no time left." Nokoru urged. "Cut the wire. The red one!"

"The red one?" Suoh confirmed. "Okay!" pulling out a kunai, he leapt and severed the wire before the time hit the last 6 seconds.

"Too close." Ami muttered, Nokoru letting a breath in relief.

"What?" Suoh gaped when the timer sped up. "Take cover!" he barked.

"Impossible." Nokoru was stunned.

"Okay..." Ami blinked when fireworks exploded into the sky instead. "I foresee we'll be seeing more of this guy in the future." she nodded, shaking her head when Nokoru sank to his knees. "Wait, didn't Akira receive a bunch of yarrow flowers this morning in his home economics class?" she reminded. "And the word associated with yarrow flowers is..."

"Battle." Nokoru's eyes widened. "Who is it?" he muttered. _Where are you watching us from?_

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is done! Read and review.


	16. Grand Illusion

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 15. Words in italics refer to thoughts and flashbacks. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every single time? I own not the legal rights of Sailor Moon or CLAMP Campus Detectives.

Chapter 15: Grand Illusion

* * *

The next day...

"I wondered what would become of us last night." Utako mused as Akira poured out tea.

"Yes, it was a very frightening night." Nagisa agreed.

"I wonder who was behind it?" Akira wondered.

"A challenger against the CLAMP Campus Detectives." Suoh concluded.

"A challenger?" Akira echoed. "By that, you mean..."

"First he led us there and then showed us fireworks." Suoh listed. "It's too much to be called a joke. Don't you think so?"

"My, just like Suoh to say that." Nokoru voiced. "To be able to deduce that much from that incident," he turned his chair around. "But it might be some bored individual."

"Do you think so?" Suoh wondered.

"When we received the message on the computer monitor, it was very playful." Nokoru beamed, stirring his tea. "I don't think he'll do this kind of thing again."

"If you say so..." beside him, Ami was not too certain.

"I'm sure that's the case." Nagisa concurred.

"But if there's a _repeat_, I reserve the right to say 'I told you so'." Ami grinned at the seated blond.

"Well then, shall we get on to student council duty?" Nokoru suggested.

"What?" Akira exclaimed as Ami gaped at her fiance wide-eyed. "Kaichou's offering to do student council work himself? I hope it won't snow today..."

"What do you mean by that, Akira?" Nokoru was offended.

"Nope, no fever." Ami checked the blond's forehead. "Guess weird things _do_ happen once in a while." she nodded sagely.

"Well, Kaichou," Suoh took his seat, after everyone else either chuckled or giggled. "Shall we make up for two weeks of undone work?"

"Yeah." Nokoru agreed.

"Then, we seem to be in the way." Ami voiced, the three girls proceeded to take their leave. "So we will leave now.

"I see," Nokoru noted. "I'm sorry to make you worry about us."

"I'm your fiancee," Ami reminded. "It's my _job_ to worry. By the way, you still owe me ice cream." with a playful grin, she pulled the two kindergartners out.

"Suoh," Nokoru turned serious once the girls were out of earshot. "The terrorist from last night is someone that knows quite a lot about computers and knows a lot about the internal information about this school. Give me a list of the top 50 students in the Computer Sciences from every division of CLAMP School."

"How far should I go back?" Suoh inquired.

"5 years..." Nokoru mused. "No, 10 years." he corrected.

"Alright." Suoh set to work.

"That means..." Akira blinked.

"Akira," Nokoru cut him off. "Can you pour me another cup of tea?"

"But then, what about the student council duties?" Akira asked.

"That can be done later." Nokoru replied. "It's more important to figure out who the mystery figure that challenged the CLAMP Campus Detectives is."

"That marvelous plot, the extravagant execution," Suoh added. "We can't leave this individual out here."

"But Kaichou just said..." Akira voiced.

"He said it to assure Mizuno, Nagisa and President Ohkawa." Suoh explained. "And this is the list." he handed the stack of papers to Nokoru.

"We should check all of them out." Nokoru stated. "No matches." he blinked, Suoh finishing up the conclusion as the sun started setting. "This is weird. The talent and tech skills to to hack into the school's internal systems, and a festival-lover that would choose amusement parks and fireworks. I can't think of anyone but students and the alumni of this school with both traits."

"What happened?" Suoh wondered when his screen went blue.

"Have you figured out who I am yet?" Idomu's muffled voice sounded over the screen.

"No, we don't have a clue." Nokoru admitted.

"Do your best, little Imonoyama Nokoru." Idomu taunted. "I'm always humbled by your brilliant intelligence."

"Enough sarcasm." Nokoru cut to the chase. "Out with your case."

"All right, on to the main topic." Idomu chuckled. "I have decided to take the 'baron' of the CLAMP School."

"Baron?" Nokoru echoed.

"I will steal it at exactly 3:00pm today." Idomu added.

"3:00 pm?" Nokoru repeated. "Don't you mean tomorrow?"

"No, I will take the 'baron' at that time." Idomu assured. "If you know why, you will realize that it is no mistake. So, prepare yourselves to go against me." with that, he cut off the connection.

"What does he mean, Kaichou?" Akira wondered. "To give us a time that has already past by..."

"Doesn't seem like it's the Mysterious 20 Masks." Suoh pointed out. "That message was prerecorded. I presume that it took him too long to hack in and announce that he will steal it when he has already stolen it."

"No, that was a real-time conversation." Nokoru objected. "Besides, the real problem is with the 'baron'.

"Baron is English for a low-ranking nobleman." Suoh voiced.

"Could it be the Baron Potato grown at the Greenhouse of Relaxation?" Akira stated.

"If it's worth stealing, I think the portrait of the Red Baron over the museum would have a higher probability." Suoh suggested. "Kaichou?" he blinked.

"Check to see if anything related to 'baron' has already been stolen from anywhere on campus, just in case." Nokoru instructed.

"All right." Suoh and Akira went to work, each heading out to check their leads.

"Just say it." Nokoru muttered when Ami arrived in the council room.

"I told you so." Ami quipped, the blond having called her over to brainstorm for ideas.

* * *

Later that night...

"How was it?" Nokoru asked, the other two returning. "Was anything stolen?"

"No, nothing was stolen from inside CLAMP School for the past few days." Suoh reported.

"CLAMP School's security is perfect." Akira added.

"I see..." Nokoru sighed.

"Nothing from the list?" Suoh inquired.

"Nope, it didn't boil down to the identity of the mystery figure." Nokoru stated.

" 'At 3:00 pm this afternoon, I will steal the 'baron'.'" Ami repeated, Nokoru having filled her in.

"Five minutes to midnight." Akira supplied. "It's almost 9 hours after that time. Or could it be that the mystery figure's clock was set slow?"

"Or maybe we're taking this in the wrong direction." Ami supplied. "Our mystery figure never said it had to be _local time, _right?"

"Time difference?" Nokoru realized what she was getting at. "I see, 'balon' is not English. That means..."

"What's wrong, Kaichou?" Suoh called when Nokoru broke into a run.

"Hurry, we don't have much time left!" Nokoru urged.

* * *

"Kaichou, what do you mean?" Suoh pressed as the quartet rushed off.

"He got me this time." Nokoru admitted. "'Balon' isn't a 'baron'."

"What other meanings are there?" Akira wondered.

"You spell it 'BALON'." Nokoru explained.

"It means 'hot-air balloon' in Spanish." Ami's eyes widened.

"Spanish?" Akira blinked.

"He's going to steal our blimp." Nokoru concluded. "Just as I thought." they stopped by the hanger.

"But what did he mean by 3:00pm?" Suoh asked. "It's almost midnight."

"It's exactly 3:00pm in Spain now." Ami explained. "That's what he meant by using the Spanish 'balon'."

"It's less than a minute to midnight." Akira reported.

"We can still make it." Nokoru hurried into the hanger.

"Kaichou!" Suoh and Akira followed their leader.

"If he's going to do what I think he's going to do..." Ami muttered, following the boys.

"The password's been changed." Nokoru found the entrance password had been altered.

"Stand back." Suoh growled and pried the chain open with a crowbar.

With the blimp on autopilot and the cables securing it breaking loose, the said airship set sail.

"Kaichou!" Akira called when Nokoru jumped, grabbing the trailing cables before the airship took off.

Knocking onto one of the protruding decks, Nokoru was forced to release his grip.

"One of these days, I swear..." Ami muttered, kneeling beside Nokoru.

"Don't overexert yourself." Suoh chided.

"To steal the blimp that is symbolic to the CLAMP School Detectives..." Ami mused. "I get this feeling this won't be over, not so easily at least."

* * *

"Yes?" Nokoru picked up the ringing phone form the nearby phone booth.

"Too bad you were close." Idomu taunted. "I will take the 'balon'."

"What are you going to do with it?" Nokoru demanded.

"I have no plans for it." Idomu admitted. "But it _is_ nice to see your troubled face."

"My, oh my." Nokoru noted. "I'm glad I met up to your expectations."

"Just like you to make a wisecrack at a time like this." Idomu remarked.

"It's not a wisecrack." Nokoru conceded. "I admit defeat this one time. So your objective has been established. So now, return the blimp to us."

"I decline the offer." Idomu replied. "That blimp wants to freely fly the skies. Don't you think it's bad to tie it to the ground with ropes? And now, I want to see you surprised, panicked, and truly regretful, as well."

"Well, that's an impossibility." Nokoru remarked. "I'm always a bright person."

"I wonder how much longer you can smile like that." Idomu tsked. "I will be watching closely." and ended the call.

* * *

"We can do something if it's still on the school grounds." Suoh stated, the group trailing the air ship.

"But it will be out of our control if it gets outside." Ami reminded.

* * *

"It's no use searching the campus." Nokoru grinned, having released the other blimps and blocking out Idomu's view. "Now, let's retrieve our blimp." he instructed, the group using gliders to board the runaway air-ship.

"Guess he's still a prankster at heart." Ami giggled and dove in, when the wind blew the group off course.

"One more time." Nokoru instructed. "Swing down from the left side and get in front of the gondola."

With Akira blown off course and forced to land, Nokoru had no choice but to blow up the blimp before it exited the campus.

"Nokoru..." Ami was stunned.

"No, that's alright." Nokoru assured.

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is done! Read and review.


	17. Fake

SailorStar9: Sorry about the delay, my stomach flu took five days to cure. This is Chapter 16. Words in italics refer to thoughts and flashbacks. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every single time? I own not the legal rights of Sailor Moon or CLAMP Campus Detectives.

Chapter 16: Fake

* * *

"He finally made himself known." Ami repeated, after Nokoru informed her about the mysterious disappearance of the Banana Park monkeys and the warning the perpetrator gave. "And he said he wanted revenge on you for stealing his mother?"

"Yes, but I just can't figure out what he meant." Nokoru muttered.

"Could it be..." Ami frowned.

"Something wrong?" Nokoru looked up.

"Perhaps." Ami muttered. "Or maybe I'm just thinking too much into it. And you, love," she pushed the spoonful of Napoleon ice cream into the blond's mouth. "Need to cool off."

"You always know how to cheer me up, don't you?" Nokoru teased.

"Not my fault you always come to me for emotional sanctuary." Ami joked. "I swear, you males are such babies. Something goes wrong and you go off and sulk."

"But you females sulk by consuming mass quantities of ice cream and chocolate." Nokoru ribbed, looking pointedly at the bowl of tri-colored ice cream between them.

Ami mock-glared and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "We'll go through this."she assured, her hand tightening over his palm.

"Together." Nokoru agreed.

* * *

Time passes...

"Kaichou, I've been looking for you." Akira called, meeting the arriving Nokoru at the fountain. "Takamura-senpai said he wanted me to come find you. I guess there's still a lot of paperwork for you to do."

"Look, can you tell Suoh that I really don't feel like doing that right now." Nokoru sighed. "I said I don't feel like it." he cut Akira off. "Sorry Akira." he muttered. "Just tell Suoh I just can't right now."

"Kaichou..." Akira muttered.

* * *

That night...

"You can't keep bottling it up, you know." Ami reminded, the couple were now alone in the student council room, Nokoru leaning against his high-backed chair.

The blond shot her haunted look.

"Don't give me that." Ami chided. "Nokoru, you can't do this; not alone." she brushed a kiss across his brow.

"I'm sorry." Nokoru muttered, pulling her down as lips crashed down onto lips, hands clawing desperately at clothes with barely contained desperation. And there was no more time for words.

* * *

The next day...

With the stress finally erupting, Nokoru stormed off after informing the rest of his resignation.

"Nokoru," Ami voiced, stopping the blond in his tracks. "I've heard."

"I see." Nokoru muttered.

"You're an idiot, you know that." Ami sighed.

"Is there something we can do for you?" Nokoru was alerted by the sudden intrusion.

"No, I just want to see the look on your face." Idomu taunted. "You seem to be worried about something I said. You don't understand what it means yet, do you?"

"Why don't you just tell me who you are?" Nokoru demanded.

"How does it feel to be all alone, little Nokoru?" Idomu mocked. "Yes, it is lonely. But you have no idea what true loneliness is yet."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Suoh questioned from the back.

"What?" Idomu turned.

"Finally decided to show yourself." Suoh retorted.

"Kaichou didn't say anything to us and tried to handle this on his own." Akira explained. "But we knew none of this was his fault. So we just put on a little show for you and you bought it."

"Hook, line and sinker." Suoh added. "You thought the Detectives are falling apart, but I got news for you."

"Setting off the sprinklers is one thing, but to cause an explosion is crossing the line." Akira retorted.

"And you think I really care?" Idomu snorted.

"Apparently, you don't." Nokoru shot back. "Look, it's time you told me what this is all about. I still don't know what you meant the other day. If I did or said anything wrong, I sincerely apologize. I never meant to hurt you."

"I really hate that." Idomu snapped. "You with your holier than thou attitude. You make me sick. That smile fooled my mother and you're going to pay."

"Hold it!" Suoh let loose a metal chain, forcing Idomu to flee out into the evening sun.

"Suoh, no, I'll go after him." Nokoru instructed.

"Men, they're all idiots." Ami shook her head and took off after the blond.

"Lost him." Nokoru cursed, having lost Idomu in the woods.

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is done! Read and review.


	18. Subway Panic

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 17. Words in italics refer to thoughts and flashbacks. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every single time? I own not the legal rights of Sailor Moon or CLAMP Campus Detectives.

Chapter 17: Subway Panic

* * *

"I see you finally recall." Ami noted, Nokoru having opened a book in the library, a photo of her, him, the younger Idomu and Idomu's mother acting as a bookmark.

"You're back early." Nokoru remarked. "I thought you'd return tomorrow."

"I dropped everything and rushed back when I heard what happened." Ami replied. "So, everything boils down to what happened four years ago. I _knew_ I remembered him from somewhere. Can't believe I forgot about him. We have to end this."

"One way or another." Nokoru agreed. "Ames, about what happened the other night..." he trailed.

"You're _still_ on that?" Ami gave him a chiding look. "What that _prick_ was doing was not only wearing you down physically, but emotionally as well. I only did what I should do. Besides," she grinned. "It'll prepare you better for the nuptial night."

"Ames!" Nokoru exclaimed, flushing. "Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here?"

"You should've returned to the Main House more often." Ami giggled. "Would've seen what the Rijichou did to the nursery. I swear if it isn't for Iria-nee-san's sake, she's hinting for us to give her grandbabies."

"But we're..." Nokoru's blush deepened.

"Or maybe I just like seeing you getting flustered." Ami teased.

* * *

Under the cypress tree...

"So, Idomu," Nokoru started. "It was you all along."

The fog cleared enough to reveal Idomu's face.

"So, everything that has been happening has been your fault." Ami drawled. "I should've known."

"Well, you finally remember." Idomu noted.

"I almost had a feeling I've met you before." Nokoru added. "But I wasn't quite sure yet."

"Given the fact that the three of us never actually introduced each other," Ami stated. "That summer day four years ago. One thing I don't get is, why?"

"You stole my mother's smile!" Idomu's glare was turned on full at Nokoru. "That meant more to me than anything. And you came in and took it! You stole my mother's smile! Of course I can't expect someone like you to remember. Because it was happening to someone else; someone who could care less about. You took the most important thing in my life away from me, so now I'm going to take the most important thing in your life from you."

"Well, that explains a lot of things." Ami blinked, after Idomu left via the cover of the fog. "So..." she looked at the blond.

"Find President Ohkawa and Nagisa-san." Nokoru instructed. "I'll inform the Rijichou."

"Right." Ami nodded and the two split. The sentence, 'Be careful.' were left unsaid.

* * *

"CLAMP Campus..." Ami muttered as the lights started shutting down one by one. "So that's what he's after." _Better find the girls quick. I have a bad feeling about this. Found them._ She sighed in relief. "Nokoru, that you?" she inquired over the public phone. "Found them."

"Ames, where are you?" Nokoru asked.

"Outside the subway interchange." Ami replied.

"Get inside the station." Nokoru instructed.

* * *

"Change of plans, hon." Ami corrected, hearing the skid of a motorcycle nearby. "Our dear Yudaiji decided to show up."

* * *

"Hey!" Nokoru blinked when the phone hang up. "That girl's going to be the death of me one of these days."

* * *

"Utako, Nagisa, inside the station." Ami ordered.

"But..." Utako protested.

"Now!" Ami snapped. "Not an option. I'm the one he's after."

"Who is he anyway?" Utako retorted, following the pursuing Ami. "He's got a lot of nerve, shutting down every system in CLAMP School."

Ami came to a stop when Idomu's motorcycle skidded in front of the girls and the sixth-grader slid his helmet visor up. "You _do_ realize that it's illegal for a twelve-year-old to get a driver's license, right?" the fourth grader drawled.

"I see little Nokoru's humor has rubbed off you." Idomu snorted and drove off.

"Come on!" Utako shouted, following the moving Ami. "Look!" she voiced, stopping the parked bike near the subway station.

"You two know that Takamura-senpai and Akira _will_ kill me for this, right?" Ami reminded the two younger girls once they entered the station. "And _that_ wasn't scheduled." she muttered, hearing a train pull in. "Wait!" she called after the two who had dashed into the train _without_ Idomu on board. "You and me now, Yudaiji." she looked around for the redhead as the train pulled off.

"I won't bet on it" Idomu muttered behind her, knocking her out with a chop to the neck.

* * *

"Hi, little Nokoru." Idomu taunted over the still infected computer system. "How are you feeling? Me? I'm fine. And also, how does it feel to have the most important thing in your life stripped away from you? Not very fun, is it? I'll bet you are trying to cleanse the computer from my 'Revenge' virus.. it won't work. The only way to get rid of the virus is to use my vaccine software on this CD-ROM. Let's play a game. I'll give you an hour, if you can find me within that hour, I'll give you the vaccine. But if you can't find me, people very close to you will get hurt and we don't want that, do we, Nokoru? A train in this subway is running out of control due to some... computer malfunction. That's the passenger train, isn't it? I wonder who's on it? Perhaps I can give you a little hint." he pulled out Utako and Nagisa's image on screen. "That train will reach three hundred kilometers per hour in exactly one hour."

* * *

With the unconscious Ami laid beside him, Idomu watched as the CLAMP School Detectives hurry off from a tablet.

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is done! Read and review.


	19. My Heart True To You

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 18 and the final chapter of this book. Words in italics refer to thoughts and flashbacks. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every single time? I own not the legal rights of Sailor Moon or CLAMP Campus Detectives.

Chapter 18: My Heart True To You

* * *

"I can almost remember mother's smile." Idomu mused. "Soon..." he turned to the unconscious girl beside him. "My revenge will be complete."

* * *

After a lot of dead ends, the Detective trio finally discovered Idomu's hideout within the clock tower.

* * *

After recalling what Idomu had told him, Nokoru figured out where the Yudaiji heir was.

After rushing down to the station where the tracks curved, Nokoru had insisted on ending the entire thing himself.

Just as the train rushed past them, Suoh embedded a kunai onto the train's side, giving Nokoru the leverage he needed.

Once on board, Nokoru hurried forward, eventually finding Idomu in a compartment.

"How did you figure I was here?" the redhead was stunned.

"The game is over." Nokoru declared, instantly at Ami's side. "Good, she's only out cold. As you promised, stop the train and let the two go."

"The three of us are the only ones on this train." Idomu informed. "Those two are fine. They are in the alcove in the central park."

* * *

With that information, Suoh and Akira took off.

* * *

"Really, you're such an amazing fellow." Idomu admitted.

"He never intended to hurt those two." Ami supplied. "Ow, my head... I'll need aspirin after this."

"Yeah." Idomu confessed. "But what does that mean? I thought that with a little more, Mother will be smiling from my memory. It's my loss this time. I can't stay in this campus anymore. But, I won't give up. No matter what tactic I use..."

"I"m sorry." Nokoru apologized. "I didn't know that I was hurting your feelings that much."

"You don't understand how I feel!" Idomu snapped. "I won't give up. I can remember what my mother's smile looks like by resenting you. So I will continue to challenge you! Until the mother in my memory smiles at me. Here's the vaccine software." he tossed the CD-ROM to Nokoru. "If you use this, the school will be back to normal. This ends today's game."

"What's wrong?" Nokoru inquired when the emergency alarm went off.

"This can't be happening!" Idomu was stunned and checked his laptop. "Why isn't it stopping?"

"Looks like the power supply broke as a result of extended high-speed operation." Nokoru guessed.

"Really, really hate Murphy's Law right now." Ami muttered. "This is going to suck." she added, Idomu slamming his fist on the train's control panel.

"Why don't it stop?" Idomu cursed.

"To stop the train, we'll have to cut the power supply from the front." Nokoru remarked.

"How?" Idomu demanded.

"You won't..." Ami gaped wide-eyed. "He would." she sighed, Nokoru pulling the compartment door open.

"We have to cut that link." Nokoru explained. "Hold my hand." he offered.

"Nokoru, if you die..." Ami growled.

"Trust me." Nokoru just gave her a assuring smile, unfazed by her hidden threat.

With Idomu anchoring him, Nokoru inched closer to the compartment switch. "Just... a little... more..." the blond muttered. With a punch, he shattered the glass and _almost _pressed the emergency stop button when the sudden curve threw him off balance.

"Nokoru!" Idomu called.

"Keep her in!" Nokoru barked, the next turn forcing Idomu to release his grip, the blond flying backwards.

"That idiot..." Ami sank to her knees, her eyes blank from the shock.

"It's over..." Idomu hugged his knees, the compartment lights going off. "Mother. I was so close to remembering your smile..." as he remembered how jealous he was when his mother had smiled at Nokoru. He had stayed at the coniferous tree for the most of that night. "Why am I remembering now?" he mused.

The injured, but still alive Nokoru crawled towards the first compartment and climbed down the stairs. "Just a little bit more..." his fingers inched over to the stop button and pressed it, disconnecting the link. He then jumped over before the gap became too far.

The train finally skidded to a stop, the engine derailing from its almost breakneck speed.

Idomu was snapped out of his thoughts from the inertia, his memory continuing; showing Nokoru carrying a lighted lamp, he and Ami finding him on the coniferous tree through the fog. "You're..." he looked up.

"It's all right now." Nokoru assured, repeating the same sentence when they were younger.

"That's right..." Idomu muttered. "That time too. The two of you were worried about me." and he passed out.

"Come on, Ames." Nokoru shook his sporadic lover. "Snap out of it already!" with a sigh, he slapped her, hard. "I said this is Nokoru! It's over!"

"Nokoru, you idiot!" Ami broke out of stupor, leveling the blond with a slap across the face. "What the..." she blinked.

"Women." Nokoru muttered, the red hand print burning on his cheek.

"Did I..." Ami started. "I'm sorry!" she cried when Nokoru nodded in affirmative.

* * *

"Where am I?" Idomu awoke under the coniferous tree as morning dawned. "You saved me again." he leaned against the trunk. "To think there was such a memory laying beyond my memory of resenting you. But mother's smile, the most important thing, is no longer in my memory. Am I not even allowed to see Mother's smile? Maybe Mother never smiled at me and that's why I don't remember what her smile looks like."

"That's not true." Ami corrected, removing herself form Nokoru's embrace.

"You should hold onto your mother's smile." Nokoru concurred, pulling out the photo from his breast pocket.

"Mother..." Idomu shakily took the picture. "Mother is smiling." he sobbed.

* * *

"You left a robotic clone behind?" Ami echoed in amusement, Nokoru having escaped his paperwork when Suoh was not looking. "You _do_ realize he's going to kill you, right?"

Nokoru merely stuck out his tongue.

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is done! Read and review. Next stop, the Future Arc.


End file.
